Red Walkways
by Sami065
Summary: Naruto isn't like everyone thinks, and when he and his teammates are forced into situation outside of the norm they begin to learn who Naruto really is. SasuNaruSasu, KakaIru, rating is going to be very appropriate later in story. YOAI Book I COMPLETE
1. His Path

**A/N-** hmmm this chapter is kind of long… I wanted for once to write a relatively good fic with some work put into it… so I did. Most of my other fics are on the spot writing or half assed so here's my shot at a one quarter assed fic (or a three quartered assed fic?).

**I hope to update on Fridays every week if I can (I will be coming home from vacation next Friday so I might be late but this ones early so it's ok)**

**I used to be Fairies Hope but changed my user name.**

***Note* 7/16/2011 – so I am now working with a beta and getting this story edited. I will hopefully have a chapter a week edited. During this I am outlining the next book so I can be a bit ahead when I start posting.**

**Summary-** Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the real him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-** SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura!**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga up to 2005.

**Disclaimer**- Sasuke would ware no clothes and Naruto would be his man slave.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter One**

**His Path **

XxXxXxX

Below the surface of every person and in every mind lurk secrets; an action or trait to be put aside and out of sight. Whether the person thinks it's disgusting and unacceptable or is simply in denial, everyone has something to keep hidden. What they hide becomes their _**Red Walkway**_. A path a person's mind can walk to see all of their secrets; no one else can walk this road unless the holder allows. Words build the path for the listener to walk and they see that_**red**_ is the color of everything hidden; if lies can be white and the truth black… _**then secrets are red.**_

Sixteen years ago a boy was born; he was the son of the most important man in the most powerful village of the day. This boy was left alone, abandoned and then hated. By the time he was six, he came to a realization no boy of his age should have to. This child knew without a doubt that he had to hide, to keep his true self from the people around him and yet at the same time, he had to make them see him as a person so that he may reveal this self he hid. If the red walkways are real then this boy holds the longest and reddest of all. And this boy believed in the tale he was told when he was young. He knew the walkways were real.

Life was full of irony and the blond boy was no exception. The moment the demon that haunted so many was sealed within him, he became a walking contradiction. He could not act the way he wanted to, for no matter how stupid and thick he seemed to be, or how untalented he appeared, inside he was weak - but brilliant. Fragile as woven glass; the blond gave off a dense and hard shelled persona so others could not exploit this weakness. Brilliant as any of the top students of his younger years or even more so, but to the common passerby, he was the village idiot.

If the people who hated him most ever found out how breakable he was or how much smarter, that would be the end of him. They would see a dangerous yet easily crushed problem that they could take their anger out on for the death of loved ones long passed.

At age twelve this boy found his first _**friend**_ in his first rival, a boy who hid just like him but for his own reasons. He was betrayed and fought for his only real friend… and lost. At fifteen he fought again, winning and yet somehow losing at the same time. He had this person back, but his trust was gone. At sixteen he had almost all of the trust rebuilt and the bond was almost fixed …

XxXxXxXxXxX

A blonde boy sat on his bed in his small yet very clean and organized apartment; a note book lay open on his lap. Across the pages lay notes, complicated symbols and hand seal formulas. In his hand a crude looking pencil was loosely held, the blunt end resting lightly on his bottom lip. A look of concentration and contemplation was etched onto his face as he seemed to be staring intently at a sketched symbol that boggled him.

After another moment of staring at the seal-like mark, he scribbled a few lines of Kanji, taking up the last of the space on the last page of the book (In his case the last page was the inside of the back cover). With a sigh he closed it and pulled out a large black marker from his bed side drawer. Looking down at the book he took in its worn edges and the many loose scraps of paper that were sticking out everywhere at random angles and ran his fingers over the yellow edges of the parchment. With a firm grip, he pulled the cap off of the pen and put the tip to the stiff cardboard cover. He hesitated a moment before slowly writing the words he had so many times before_**. 'Seal research,'**_ then below it in bigger symbols he wrote in clear neat hand writing so unlike that he used in public, _**'BOOK 10.'**_

Capping the marker, the blond put it on the small banged up table then leaned over a bit to open the cupboard that the table harbored. Inside there were multiple note books of all sizes. There were at least twenty or so along with a vast amount of loose papers that stuck out everywhere or were in stacks with many others. The blond sighed knowing he needed to reorganize everything, but he went into this mountain of papers so often that it didn't do much good. Naruto tucked the newly filled book in with the rest. Upon shoving his latest book in he noticed that the organization problems with this particular area also had a lot to do with size of the space he was trying to fit all the books and papers in. He made a mental not to get a new book the next morning as he forced the table door shut with a shove, and to maybe look into getting a new table. Rolling over so he was fully on the bed again he let himself fall directly to sleep as the time of night finally caught up with his tired mind.

The sixteen year old chuunin had been keeping these note books for the last few years; each one has a title, the first ones being about difficult or forbidden techniques and then they moved into ones he was inventing. The last ten books he has been writing have all been about the six point seal that resided on his stomach; he made a huge breakthrough in his last notebook.

He had known how to perform the sealing since his second book but it took the next six to figure out mostly all of the inter-workings of the mark, everything that made it tick. The last two note books had been dedicated to altering the seal without harming or killing himself or the demon and also without releasing the seal. He had spoken to the beast only once before when he had bypassed the seal by entering his own mind in a desperate attempt to save his own life. The demon had been everything he had expected: large, scary, mean and dangerous - but he couldn't be fooled. When he had bypassed the seal to be able to see and talk to the demon, he had also connected to him on an emotional level and felt something that threw him for a loop. Instead of the expected anger, hate, and vengeance, he had felt sorrow, regret and also longing. He wanted to know more about the beast but no matter how much he meditated he couldn't reach him, and he wasn't about to try and kill himself so he turned to something he had relied on for a long time - his mind.

The blond knew how dangerous this was, but in that moment when the red chakra wrapped around him when the demon granted him power, he felt something from the beast that told him everything would be OK even if he ended up breaking the seal. Though as his research continued, his anxiety about letting loose a monster faded as he soon came to realize the only way to fully lift the seal is for him or the demon to die. This helped ease his angst about fooling around with the Yondaime's work, but it didn't do much for his fears when it was concerning a certain organization that was still after him…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto woke up early the next morning, a jolt of excitement sending shivers up his spine as he remembered he was going to use his research in some experiments today after training, guard duty, and buying a new notebook. He was always excited to test out new work in practical application, but today was different; he had spent so much time on this, and it wasn't just some new Jutsu. If this worked the way he thought it would, he could get some information on the seal from the inside… Think of what he could do for himself and Gaara in the future …

Pushing his anticipation to the back of his mind, Naruto slid from his bed and practically ran to the shower. He pulled off his shirt without even bothering to shut the door. His blond hair which now resembled the fourth's, only shorter, floated back into place as he pulled off his pajama pants. The shower water was not too cold and not too warm as the blond stepped under the spray, letting the liquid wash away any remaining sleep; Naruto bent his head back and groaned in mild pleasure.

After drying and dressing in his training clothes which consisted of low riding black cargos and a black tank top, Naruto looked for breakfast. Opening the refrigerator, the nin sighed at the empty space; opening the cupboards, he sighed again when he only saw ramen. Naruto wasn't in the mood _**for salt in a cup**_, not that he didn't like it … he just didn't like it as much as he let on-but it was all part of the act. In fact, the fox boy could cook quite well and was proud of his skills. Really, do you think a growing boy could actually live off instant food alone and still function as a ninja? Naruto grabbed two cups from the shelf and made a mental note to get food along with his book.

After forcing down a cup of the noodles Naruto got up to tossed out the cup and disposable chop sticks, grabbing the other cup of noodles; it was time to go act like an idiot. The scary thing was he was used to it; it was natural to act that way out side of his apartment. Sometimes he wondered who was the real him… which one he made up. Then his logical side kicked in and said _**how can you make up intelligence**_? Naruto chuckled at his own thoughts before putting on a stupid grin and walking out the door. The blonde faltered for a moment when a note taped to his door caught his attention. Pulling it off, he recognized Tsunade's hand writing.

**Sorry Naruto your guard duty is canceled today! I over scheduled and needed to drop someone! Since this would be your third time this week and for other various reasons I dropped you! **

**Have a nice day,**

**Hokage-sama**

Naruto sighed, crumpling up the note. Tsunade could be such a flake… continuing on his way Naruto let his thoughts wander. He only had one stop to make this morning with his cup of ramen.

The blond wondered if he should let Sasuke win today in the sparring sessions. Naruto lost most of the times they fought but half the time he let Sasuke win in a very convincing act. He had to do this for his own safety, if he fought all out with all the jutsu he knew or invented, he would win too much. The villagers would know the real him, fear him, and then try to destroy him. In the public eye he used just enough power to be noticed but stayed on a level he was not in danger on. He was planning to show his true power when he wanted to prove his worth to be Hokage, Naruto reached up and touched the necklace that hung under his vest; but he had that in the bag. Tsunade-baba had seen his ambition and honesty, some of the few traits he did show even if he amplified them for his own purpose, and granted him the privilege of being her successor with the necklace. He never told anyone and neither had Tsunade; too many questions was a bad thing, and when the time was right people would be told.

Tsunade was pleased with her choice since she knew most of who Naruto really was - and was one of the few; she was also convinced of his fate to succeed her when he didn't die after receiving the gift. The only others who knew anything of the real Naruto were Iruka, Gaara and Jiraiya who knew even less than Tsunade and the blond had a sneaking suspicion that Kakashi knew more then he let on, even if it wasn't much. Naruto wasn't too surprised considering his odd survival rate in normally fatal situations for people at his level. There was also that slip up in water country on the miss-ranked mission when he came up with the plan to save Kakashi… He had meant to ease his team into seeing him as more than an idiot without seeming to strong but he was just so fucking mad! So he became the boy of many surprises and played off it.

Naruto started to speed up a bit and widened his smile as the bridge came into site, black and pink heads were in view but a certain masked teacher was, as usual, absent. He didn't know why they still met, after getting Sasuke back and the Mission in sand they had taken to meeting again just to train. People with missions didn't come; Sakura had improved so much in the three years she studied under Tsunade that these meetings were quite a work out.

These days Naruto wasn't in that bad a place in his life, his only big problem was the Akatsuki. Orochimaru was dead, killed not long before Sasuke was found. It was a long fight between Tsunade, Jiraiya, himself, and Orochimaru; Sakura wasn't with them at the time. Orochimaru couldn't find Sasuke since he left after mooching three years of training off the senin. The battle wasn't too hard since Orochimaru was injured (courtesy of Sasuke when he fled from the monster) and he refused to take a new body until the last second, but didn't get one before Naruto and company showed up. He was too weak to win and Kabuto couldn't stand up to two senin. After it was over, Naruto gave all credit to the elders of the group even though he did play a big part.

About getting Sasuke back, that was a whole different story; there wasn't much fighting involved and Sasuke wasn't even with Orochimaru when they found him. He was trying to gain power in his own way since the cursed seal was dead and he had much more sense in that head of his than the first time Naruto tried to talk to him. He didn't want to come back but he didn't want to fight Naruto to the death again; in the end he came with them, but no one really knew why he came back so easily. Still Naruto was sure he had not given up killing his bother…

"MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto yelled as loud as he could, another thing he played off of. _**He**_hadn't had a crush on this girl since he was twelve, but the Naruto everyone knows does.

"Morning."

She replied halfheartedly without even taking her eyes off of Sasuke; the brunet nodded in greeting and Naruto gave a small wave in return. He liked being on good terms with Sasuke, it made him smile for real every time they communicated without a fight or insult, not that he didn't like their fights as well… he just didn't like their real fights.

"I'm getting my own apartment soon!"

Sakura announced pulling the blond from his odd train of thought about their third team member.

"That's great Sakura-chan!"

Naruto yelled happily; Sasuke didn't even react.

"I want my apartment to be clean and organized! My house is so chaotic sometimes! I bet your house is perfectly organized Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura continued as if Naruto hadn't even spoken, her voice going from excited to annoyed and finishing on disgustingly sweat. The inner Naruto flicked Sakura off while the outer one said,

"Well what about my apartment?"

Sakura laughed, "Your apartment is probably a pigsty, and I wouldn't want to live in there even if someone paid me."

Her voice was harsh and the inner Naruto was angry and hurt while the outer one stayed neutral. Normally Sakura and Naruto were friends on the loosest of terms, or at least civil, but the pink haired girl did tend to fall back into old habits, especially in front of Sasuke.

"It's not nice to assume."

Sasuke cut in, speaking for the first time that morning; Naruto smiled a real smile that he rarely showed but remained silent once again. The brunet didn't miss the expression that he knew was different from the others somehow; he didn't know why but it just was. Sasuke had never been in the blonde's apartment and agreed with Sakura's description was probably accurate, but still didn't like people thinking they knew someone when they didn't at all. Sasuke threw Naruto a look that the fox boy knew all too well; it was one of the things that made them such good friends - it was like they could communicate without words at times.

Sakura looked down in shame as Sasuke indirectly scolded her,

"I know," she said quietly. "But with the way he acts and all that _**stuff**_-"the pink haired girl was cut off.

A "PUFF" noise caught everyone's attention as Kakashi finally made his appearance. Sasuke and Naruto let out twin inner sighs of relief because of where the conversation was going. Sakura had been informed of Kyuubi during the time of Naruto's absence for three years, and though she never seemed to care she sometimes hinted towards it being the reason for Naruto's annoying behavior or a reason to blame something on him. Sasuke knew about the fox because of the fight with Naruto when he was twelve… it was sort of hard to miss.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Was called out by two members of the former team seven; Kakashi put his hands up in defense waving them back and forth.

"I had a dolphin problem I had to take care of!" he stated.

"LIES!" was yelled by the same two members.

This time Kakashi looked truly insulted,

"It's not a lie; it's a metaphor!" he yelled desperately.

The outer Naruto just looked confused while the inner Naruto knew exactly what Kakashi was talking about; Iruka let it slip a couple of days ago… plus he wasn't that stupid.

"Sure it is." Sakura said skeptically.

Apparently, Sakura _**was**_ that stupid. Naruto would admit that the girl was smart but her common sense was lacking. The blond threw a look at Sasuke and wondered if he knew; if he didn't it was probably a result of the fact that he didn't care enough to notice.

Kakashi chose to ignore the last remark from his female student.

"Well, we are here to spar so let start. Sasuke with Naruto today and I'll take on Sakura's scary strength!" the copy nin said happily.

"Great." Sakura deadpanned.

The fights were relatively uneventful, same old, same old; that is until Sasuke threw a punch that Naruto didn't expect. The blond couldn't prepare for the hit or block fast enough, his hand came up and hit Sasuke's in a funny manner as he leaned back trying to avoid the hit throwing the brunet off balance. They fell to the ground landing one on top of the other, Sasuke's face in the crock of the blonde's neck. Everything seemed to stop when the "thud" echoed across the training grounds, even Sakura and Kakashi stopped to look.

Naruto's eyes snapped open the size of dinner plates when a warm breath slid down the side of his neck. He looked down to see the top of Sasuke's dark head and panicked as heat flooded his whole body, gathering in the wrong spot. Using the situation to his advantage Naruto shoved Sasuke as hard as he could; scrambling to his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF, TEME!"

Naruto forced himself to look irritated to cover up just how flustered he really was … Sasuke was still sitting on the ground in a very out of character daze.

"Well I think that's enough training for this morning!"

Kakashi cut in with a chipper voice and an obvious smile behind his mask.

"We will be having a mission in about a week; I need to pick up the papers in a minute."

This snapped Sasuke from his trance and he got to his feet to listen.

"I think we should meet tonight around six so I can give you the papers with the details and you will have the time between now and the mission date to memorize the information." Kakashi continued happy to have gotten everyone's attention.

"YEAH!"

Naruto jumped and yelled in his abnormally high voice, Sakura just gave an obedient "hai" while Sasuke nodded in response.

"Do you know what the rank is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said will equal enthusiasm but less volume.

"No clue," the copy nin answered, "I was only told to go to the Hokage's office today at 1:00 PM to receive all information."

Naruto nodded happily, in truth the real Naruto did love missions; just like the real Naruto, he held the same ambition as the pretend one - he just reacted differently than he normally would.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! IT'S ALREADY 2:00!"

Naruto jumped a bit at the yell having forgotten his pink haired team mate was there. Kakashi looked down at his watch,

"So it is; well I guess I better go!" With a "PUFF" he was gone only leaving a wisp of smoke the wind carried away.

The moment the three young members of team seven were alone, Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! You want to have lunch with me?" She squealed in a happy, sweet voice that was meant to be attractive.

The brunette was about to say he had something he had to take care of and skulk away as he normally did, when the pink haired girl cut him off.

"And don't say you have something to do or somewhere to be; I know for a fact you don't!" she scolded, happy she might manipulate Sasuke into a third lunch this month. Ever since Sasuke's seal disappeared and he came back to the village he was being a little more flexible. He also only got out of dinner and lunches with his female teammate when he could trick her into thinking he had something to do. Somewhere along the line he had grown some compassion, and also realized that no matter how many times he pulled the girl to the side and told her nicely (for Sasuke) that he had to no feelings for her, she would never give up. Her plan was to make him _**grow**_ feelings. Since he said there was no one else that held his heart she still thought she had a chance. Of course Sasuke wasn't about to tell her his biggest secret; that he realized a while ago that he was gay, just like Naruto realized when he was younger, unknown to everyone, that he was bi.

Sakura skipped to Sasuke's side and grabbed his arm pulling him behind her as they made their way to the trail that led to town. Naruto watch with pity in his eyes as his friend was dragged into a long and torturous lunch. Deciding to be nice, the blond heaved a sigh and started to walk away only to stop and look over his shoulder. Knowing the normal Naruto would never be this nice or observant the blond thought once would be OK.

"OI! Sasuke-teme! I thought you were going to help me buy a new weapon set that will fit my hands better!"

The brunette looked over at his blond teammate like he could have kissed him, turning to Sakura he tired to sound a little apologetic when he said.

"I have to go, I did tell him I would help."

Pulling out of the female's grasp Sasuke tried to walk at an even pace to the blonde's side. As they walked away together Sasuke lifted his hand in a casual wave. Though he was surprised at Naruto's insight he couldn't say he wasn't thankful, but now he had to spend time with Naruto so Sakura wouldn't get suspicious.

"So where are we really going?" Sasuke asked in a rare show of curiosity.

Naruto only smiled, "I have some errands to run. I was planning to do them later but my Guard duty was canceled."

"Tsunade probably knew about the mission." Sasuke responded automatically, but he was thinking somewhere along the lines of 'Naruto runs errands?'

"Now that you mention it, she did say something about having various reasons in her letter, and I thought she was just being flaky again." Naruto said the last part without thinking and had to resist the need to slap his hand over his mouth. The blond waited for Sasuke to react hoping he didn't catch the slip up.

"Who are you to be calling people flaky, dobe?"

Naruto sighed on the inside and responded in his loud, high voice,

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE, SASUKE-TEME!"

A carelessly grunted "whatever" was Sasuke's response.

Naruto was a bit taken back by the lack of response but they both let it slide.

"So where to first?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

Naruto shrugged. "I need to pick up a note book and some food."

"Out of ramen?" the half insult half statement slipped out before the brunette could stop it.

Naruto didn't even respond; the blond found it hard to keep up his act when he was alone with Sasuke. Besides the fights which came naturally to them, he really felt no need to hide himself. Maybe it was because he knew the Uchiha was hiding too. Sasuke seemed to act different when it was just Naruto and himself as well; he talked more and was a bit more open. The only other people to see the changes in the brunette since he returned is Sakura, when he avoids dates or tries to convince her she has no chance instead of ignoring her, and Kakashi; he'd also seen glimpses of the real Sasuke here and there during training or missions, but over all Sasuke was the same Sasuke to everyone else.

After a short walk where both boys were lost in thought, they stopped in front of a small shop. Naruto walked in first followed closely by Sasuke. The blond grabbed a basket and was walking around grabbing things off the shelves. Eggs, milk, various vegetables and fruits, fish, meats, rice and so on, Sasuke watched what the blond was getting and was surprised by the lack of instant foods. Naruto grabbed a box of cereal and a bottle of sushi vinegar and dubbed himself done, walking to the check out. While waiting in line Naruto grabbed a notebook off the rack next to him and threw it on the counter with everything else when it was their turn.

The man at the counter gave the blond a dirty look that Sasuke didn't miss but shrugged off; Naruto paid what the man asked and watched as he bagged the goods. The cashier put the bread on the bottom of a bag then proceeded to put the milk on top of it with a satisfied grin. Sasuke could shrug off a nasty look but that was just plain rude, he was about to complain while death glaring the man behind the counter when a hand on his arm distracted him.

Naruto watched as the man destroyed his bread but forced himself to say neutral on the outside; can't show weakness. At least the bread was something he already had some of at home, he glanced over as Sasuke to see if he noticed what happened. The Uchiha looked like he was about to say something, so Naruto grabbed his arm and the bags then dragged the brunette out of the store. Naruto was already regretting his choice to bail Sasuke out this morning.

Sasuke ripped his arm from the blonde's grasp and turned on him with a glare.

"Don't say you didn't notice what the cashier did; why didn't you say something? Why did you stop me?" he said, his voice louder than normal and full of anger.

Naruto was shocked by Sasuke's completely out of character show of concern with his almost yelling, the brunette seemed to also realize what he was doing and clammed up. The blond looked straight into the Uchiha's eyes once his shock had faded, his face for once was not holding a smile.

"I need to get this stuff home before it goes bad, I'll see you at the bridge at 6:00."

Sasuke nodded dumbly and watched as his teammate walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto walked into his apartment, shutting the door with his foot and making his way to the kitchen part of his main room, dropping his bags onto the small table. He put the perishables into his refrigerator and the rest into his very organized cupboards. Naruto placed his new notebook on his bedside table and plopped down on his bed; he wondered if he should try his experiment with the seal but decided after looking at his clock and seeing he only had an hour and a half that he'd better wait. If something went wrong he wouldn't have time to reverse it, and once he started he couldn't stop; it was too dangerous.

Naruto let out a groan; he really wanted to try it today… but he settled for finishing a manga series he had bought. Wandering across the room to his book shelf he pulled away all his neutral or girl centered manga to show a stash of shounen-ai and yaoi volumes, and he grabbed Gravitation volume 10. Pulling away that book revealed another layer of books and scrolls that he has read or uses for research. Most of these tomes were illegal or forbidden, but he had gotten most of them from the Hokage herself. She was the only person who knew of his research. He showed her his breakthroughs on occasion and had done some of his practical application tests in front of her in her office. She knew about his work on the seal, being interested herself. He would bring her information about the pact between Death and the Fourth whenever he found something. He didn't tell her he had started working on building up to testing; he didn't know what she would think. The best part of all of this was since he was the successor to the hokage, Tsunade was allowed to give Naruto full access to the forbidden scroll room. All he had to do was tell her which one he was going to take and have it back when she said so. All the genjutsu and other precautions were altered to let him pass.

Flopping back onto his bed, Naruto opened to book and began to read, he briefly wondered what Sasuke would do if he found out Naruto read this stuff… or that he was bi. The blond shuddered; he would probably be disgusted.

Sometime later Naruto finished the last page and sighed, he wanted to read the last two books but looking at his clock he realized he only had a half an hour to get ready. Scrabbling off his bed, Naruto jogged over and put the book back. On his way to the bathroom he stopped as he was passing a closed door. The room was small, if he remembered correctly; he used to use it as a training room - he'd moved all the equipment to a corner of his main room and locked the door. The key was somewhere only he could find it, and he hadn't opened the door in four years. Turning his two room and bathroom apartment into a fairly large one room and bathroom flat in his attempt to forget. He had thought about moving but who would sell him an apartment, and this one was given to him by the third.

Naruto shook himself from his thoughts and quickly entered his bathroom. He jumped into the shower so fast he burned himself; adjusting the temperature he finished in ten minutes. Getting out, he toweled dry. Wrapping the cloth around his waist, he wiped his hair and dropped the towel around his shoulders. Looking in the slightly foggy mirror he decided he didn't need to shave, reaching down to put away a razor he left out that morning away he froze once it was in his hand. After what seemed to be an internal battle, he grabbed the razor with his other hand and broke it open with a 'snap', letting the three small blades fall to the counter. After another moment's thought he dropped the plastic parts to the counter as well and shook his head.

"I don't have time for this," he mumbled.

Even if the Kyuubi saved him from scarring, the time it would take him to clean up the blood would make him late. Dropping both towels into the hamper he got dressed in his chuunin uniform: green pants and fishnet top with his vest over it. Once again putting on a stupid grin, he left the apartment and ran to the bridge - he still might be late because he had needed to finish that damned manga.

Naruto was the last one the make it to the bridge besides their leader, his other two teammates were also in their uniforms with various changes. Sasuke had all black with his green vest, while Sakura had all green with the green vest, but her pants only went to her knees.

Naruto gave his customary greeting and received nothing from Sakura this time but he got a small wave from Sasuke which was more than his normal nod. The brunette was glancing at the blond ever minute or two; Naruto figured it was about what happened earlier at the shop.

Before the teen could even utter another word to his teammates a "puff" informed them of their instructor's arrival. Kakashi was yelled at, lied, and was yelled at again before he handed out a folder of information to each student.

"You will memorize all the information in the packet within the next week before we leave. We will be traveling to the hidden sand for a mission under their Kage, Gaara of the sand. He wants us to do various small yet vitally important missions that have the survival of sand indirectly in jeopardy." Kakashi briefed shortly.

Naruto smiled at the thought of seeing Gaara again. He remembered the time they spent together while he was away training. Gaara knew a lot about Naruto's true personality, but it was mostly about his intelligence and strength than his personality itself.

"But shouldn't this be a mission for a higher class ninja?" Sakura cut in with a worried look on her face.

Kakashi nodded. "It should be, but Gaara-sama has requested us."

"Why us?" Sakura pressed.

Kakashi sighed. "Well not _**us. **_He requested _**Naruto**_ but since he's a chuunin he has to go on mission higher then C with a team of three and a jounin, which is you two and me."

Sakura looked outraged. "Why would he request _**Naruto**_?" She said like it was obvious why it should not be. "I mean I would understand if it was _**Sasuke-kun**_, or something." She added for good measure.

Sasuke just seemed mildly shocked about the whole thing, including what was coming out of Sakura's mouth. Naruto on the other hand was about to say something in his defense when a loud crack of thunder cut him off.

It was like god just turned on a big ass hose when the rain came a moment later, it was hard thick and cold. Sakura screamed something about her hair while Sasuke and Naruto just put their folders under their vest; Sakura followed their lead a moment later.

Kakashi turned to what he could see of his team through the rain and yelled above the slapping of water.

"Naruto's apartment is the closest - we should wait it out there. The lightning is too close for comfort; if you don't mind that is..."

He directed the last part at the blonde who shook his head vigorously, only wanting to get out of the rain. Everyone ran after the blond who led the way to his apartment since the only person with them who had been there was Kakashi…

A/N- that's chapter one!

**Original Finish Date-** 3-20-05

**Beta pass 7/16/2011 ~Thank you to my beta Afira 3**


	2. The Surface Scratched

**A/N- **well I can't respond to reviews since this fic it pre written but trust me when I say I love ya all.

Ummm… this story will be a trilogy….

I didn't have time to edit this a third time so I'll repost later, I have a grad party to go to.

_**To Junkyard: I would to love you e-mail you but you never gave me your e-mail address in the review. And I'll think about the story, maybe after the trilogy it done.**_

**Summary-** Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self form everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-** SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitch Sakura!**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga

**Disclaimer**- I wish and wish, yet nothing happens…

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Two**

**The Surface Scratched**

XxXxXxX

Naruto wasn't unhappy about his team going to his apartment… but he wasn't jumping for joy. There were a lot of secrets he kept there, and no matter how well hidden they were, people could find them if they tried.

Scrambling for his keys, the blonde boy ripped them from his pocket and grasped them with both hands to control his shaking and unlock the door. Not a moment later everyone was standing in the front of the small apartment and Naruto shut the door rather hard.

"Stupid fucking rain, so fucking cold…" he mumbled to himself. His teammates looked rather surprised by the blonde's grumpiness that was so out of the norm for him. Said boy turned on them and spoke.

"Take off your shoes and socks; don't worry the floors clean. I'll get some towels and turn up the heat to see if we can't dry ourselves out a bit."

Everyone just nodded, not sure of what to say as they watched Naruto disappear into a small hall where the bathroom and linen closet were kept. A moment later he reappeared with a towel in hand for everyone. Soon the small group was sitting on the floor around the low coffee table in the living area of the room, at Naruto's request not to get the couches wet. The blonde was at the kitchen area making tea for all to warm them up.

Once each person had their cup of warmth, and Naruto was seated between Kakashi and Sasuke, silence fell; Naruto seemed a bit worried about something. The uncomfortable quiet was only broken by the occasional sipping sound until Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"Well… Naruto your apartment is so… clean." She managed to get out in a shaky voice, either from the cold or nerves Naruto couldn't tell.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! I was hoping…"

Suddenly he stopped with a sigh. Everyone looked confused by his lack of enthusiasm at the complement from his all time crush. The blonde just stared at his friends and sighed again, letting his head fall forward onto the table with a dull thud.

"Sorry guys… too tired to be energetic" was mumbled from the face down boy.

Everyone faltered at this statement, after a few more minutes of silence and sipping Naruto sat back up and smiled.

"I assume no one has had dinner since it rained before we finished the meeting?" he asked out of the blue causing Sakura to jump a bit in surprise.

The group all shook their head, well Sasuke didn't but Naruto took that as a yes anyway.

"Ok, we'll stay here and I'll get us something." The blonde chirped. Sakura put out her hand to stop the boy.

"It's ok Naruto; I would rather starve than eat instant ramen for dinner." She stated matter 'o factly. Inner Naruto swore, he was planning to keep up the act with that, but now he was stuck between a rock and a hard pace. He couldn't let his guests starve but how much should he reveal? Inner Naruto shrugged, if he was going to show anyone else his other side it would be them… beside it's not like he was going to let them know much.

"Who said it was going to be instant ramen?" Naruto retorted.

Sakura hid her surprise at his comeback, "Well, what else can you make?"

Naruto smirked. "What do you want?"

The pink haired girl was surprised again but didn't show it. "How about some miso soup with sushi and fried shrimp?" she replied with a smirk. It would be a cold day in hell when Naruto could make that. "Is that ok with you guys?"

Kakashi just nodded knowing full and well that Naruto could make it; how could he not after hearing Iruka go on and on about the boy's cooking after having dinner here. Sasuke didn't respond, but it was again taken as a yes.

Naruto nodded with a smile and walked to the other side of the room, taking out the needed ingredients. His movements as he worked around the kitchen area seemed practiced as he prepared the food and Sakura watched in amazement. Once the sushi and shrimp were done, Naruto only had a few minutes to wait for the soup. He looked at the clock and saw that it was seven thirty and shrugged, it wasn't that late of a dinner.

Sasuke suddenly stood up, catching everyone's attention.

"Bathroom?"

Naruto pointed with his spoon in the general direction as he watched the soup. Sasuke nodded and walked across the room and stopped at a door he assumed was the lavatory. The blonde glanced up to see if Sasuke found his way only to see he was about to try and open 'that' room.

"Not that one!" he half yelled in a voice he hoped didn't sound too panicked.

The brunette stopped just before he grabbed the handle and raised a brow at his companion.

"The one in the hall." Naruto corrected in an attempt to cover up. He didn't want them to know that the door was locked and then question him. Though, they might do that anyway since he panicked.

Sasuke altered his path to make his way to the real bathroom, still slightly confused. Naruto finished the soup, taking off his still damp vest as the heat form the stove warmed him. Moving the soup off the heat he made up plates for everyone, each one the same when he heard Sasuke's voice form the hall.

"Naruto, your razor is broken." The brunette deadpanned. The blonde walked to the now open bathroom door and looked at the plastic and metal on the counter. "What happened?" The brunette inquired with another show of out of character curiosity.

Naruto forced himself not to panic; he shrugged outwardly while his inner self thought up a story.

"I stepped on it this morning; luckily I didn't cut my foot open." The blonde lied in an even tone. He stared at Sasuke daring him to call his lie, and he was relieved when the brunette just brushed the remains of the razor into the trash can by the sink and swept by the blonde with a muttered "Dobe." Naruto went to the trash can then reached down pulling out one of the metal blades and hid it in his medicine cabinet before following his teammate.

Naruto grabbed the plates of food before they got cold and went to the living area where Sasuke was just sitting back down with the others. The blonde smirked at the look on Sakura face as he placed her plate before her and the others before taking his seat with his own food.

The meal was held in silence with the occasional chewing, slurping, or the scraping of chopsticks. Sasuke smirked and he dipped another piece of tuna sushi into his soy sauce.

"So maybe you're not completely useless after all, dobe" The brunette taunted and complemented at the same time.

"Yes, this is excellent." Kakashi agreed.

"Yeah, great." Sakura said halfheartedly, her image of Naruto crumbling before her.

Once the meal was done, Naruto took everyone's plates and put them in the sink making a mental note to get to them later. Walking to the window, the blonde sighed at the sight before him. His earlier worry seemed to worsen but he pushed it aside. Sakura noticed but kept silent.

"Looks like it's not going to be letting up anytime soon, so make yourselves at home; you might be spending the night here." He said with a neutral voice.

Sasuke nodded sitting up straighter to take off his vest and unbutton his shirt half way. Naruto looked away with a blush when he saw the brunette's pale toned chest. Sakura and Kakashi followed suit, taking off theirs but leaving their shirts fully buttoned. Naruto took his place at the low table again and silent prevailed.

Not a moment after everything settled again did Sakura point at something through Naruto's fish net shirt on his chest.

"What's that?" the question was innocent.

Naruto looked down and cursed; damn necklace, he had forgotten about that…

"Umm… A necklace." He said dumbly.

"Where did you get it?" her questions continued while Naruto damned her constant curiosity. The blonde hesitated not sure what he should say.

Kakashi finally looked over at the necklace after Naruto hesitated and recognized the item immediately.

"Where did you get that?" he echoed Sakura but with more urgency. This caught Sasuke's attention and he looked over as well.

Naruto cursed under his breath and decided on a generic answer.

"A friend gave it to me." he said calmly.

"Who?" Kakashi asked with the same amount of urgency.

"Why do you care? Not like it's any of your business anyway!" Naruto got defensive. Who was he to be so nosy?

"It's my business when someone has the First's necklace and won't tell me where they got it from!" Kakashi said with some anger this time; everyone's eyes were on Naruto now. Damn he didn't expect Kakashi to recognize it. Well, there was no getting out of it now.

The blonde sighed and hoped Tsunade wouldn't be to mad as long as they didn't tell anyone else.

"I got it from Tsunade-baba." Naruto half whispered the response.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "That means…" he trailed off.

"Yeah…" the blonde mumbled.

"What does it mean?" Sakura cut in. Naruto just wanted to slap her; he was so close to getting away with only Kakashi knowing.

"It means…" the masked nin started then glanced at Naruto who shrugged, nothing he could do now."It means Naruto has been recognized as the successor to the position of Hokage by the fifth." Kakashi concluded.

Sakura's was stunned and to everyone's surprise Sasuke choked upon hearing the news.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"How long?" Kakashi asked.

The blonde blushed, "Since I was twelve."

This time it was Kakashi's turn to be stunned.

"Well truthfully," Naruto continued, "I won it in a bet."

Everyone face faltered; that was so like Tsunade-sama.

"It was what the bet was about that gained me her approval."

This caught Sasuke's interest. "What was it about?" his question surprising everyone.

Naruto sighed and started the story. "It was not long after we had found Tsunade and Jiraiya was teaching me the Rasengan. I had already mastered the first two steps of the attack when we found the old hag and asked her to come to the village and be Hokage. When she refused, I got mad and tried to fight her… Needless to say I got my ass kicked."

There were smirks all around at this comment, though they were surprised at Naruto's maturity as he spoke of the topic.

"I tried to use the unfinished Rasengan on her and failed, that's when she brought the necklace up. She told me what it was and then said that if I could finish mastering the Rasengan, the attack that took the fourth three years to finish in a week, then she would give me the necklace, come to the village, be the Hokage, and recognize me as her successor. There was a lot of crap in-between but in the end I won." Naruto finished purposely skipping the in-between, not wanting to talk about it.

There was a silence before Sakura uttered "Wow…"

Kakashi still wasn't sure Tsunade had made a good choice. Sure, he knew Naruto had a lot of potential especially with Kyuubi, but how strong could he really be?

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was later and everyone was spread out around the apartment. Naruto was on his bed, Kakashi and Sakura were on the couch since they had dried and Sasuke was on the arm chair. The silence that hung in the air was heavy as everyone was caught up in their own thoughts. They were told by their blonde friend that they could not tell anyone of Naruto's status unless they wanted to face the fifth's wrath.

Sasuke scanned the room for anything interesting when a book case caught his attention, he got up to look over the volumes and see if there was anything interesting to read.

Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the brunette wander to his layered shelves. A worried looked crossed his face again but it was gone after what seemed to be a second.

Sasuke scanned the rows of manga and sighed, of course his rival didn't have anything but manga, not that he was surprised. The Uchiha didn't dislike manga, he owned some himself. He was a Gravitation fan, but he was hoping for something a bit more enlightening. Sasuke settled for looking at an action manga that caught is eyes amongst the girl central crap; he reached up and pulled it out to read the back. Deciding it looked stupid he went to put it back when he noticed that there were layers to the shelf, how much manga did the blonde own? He leaned closer to read the title and almost gasped when he saw it was Gravitation 8. He put the book back and pulled out another one and saw another Gravitation volume. Again, he pulled a book and saw 'Only the Ring Finger Knows.' Sasuke was completely shocked, not that he would show it. Who would have thought that Naruto of all people owned books like this? Pulling away one last book, he saw 'Golden Cain'((1)). Sasuke almost blushed at this one and looked over at the blonde.

Naruto looked up in Sasuke's direction when he felt eyes on him and completely panicked on the inside when he saw his rival had pulled a book out form the shelf and saw what was behind it. He double panicked when he saw just what manga it was.

Sasuke saw the panic in his teammate's eyes and decided to reassure him. He didn't know why he did but he wanted to. Maybe it was because he wasn't alone now…

"That one had a shitty plot but good everything else." The brunette said with a smirk, putting the first manga back.

Naruto's face went from pure panic to complete shock… that seemed to be happening a lot lately…

Sasuke went back to his chair and acted as if nothing happened, Naruto took that as his sign to do the same. They both knew that they were going to have to talk some time, and that their friendship was going to become stronger with this new shared secret.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning was a quiet affair. Naruto had slept on his bed, Sakura got the couch, Sasuke the chair and Kakashi was on the floor, not that he minded. As the light came in through the window by Naruto's bed, the blonde groaned and rolled away from it. He knew it was early and that the light in his eyes were the first rays of the morning, making it about 6:00 AM. Naruto sat up pushing the covers down to his waist showing off his well toned chest, glancing around the room he saw he was not the first to wake up. Across the room, Sasuke was awake in his chair staring of into the distance, apparently lost in thought. Naruto stared at him for a moment; he never could get over how much beauty that one boy held. Suddenly dark eyes flicked over at him. Naruto was surprised for a moment, then the shock turned to embarrassment as he felt the brunette's eyes on his bare chest. He blushed as Sasuke's intense stare continued to travel up and down his torso. Getting up Naruto pulled on a T-shirt while shooting Sasuke a dirty look that said 'I ain't a piece of meat, teme.'

The Uchiha smirked while getting to his feet; he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. Naruto was so surprised he almost tripped on his way to the kitchen area, not that he was complaining as he let his own eyes roam over the pale body before him.

"Mind if I use your shower?"

The deep voice broke Naruto from his staring.

"No, go ahead." He murmured turning to the refrigerator to hide his blush, opening the door and pretending to do something constructive.

Sasuke nodded even though his teammate couldn't see him and wandered to the bathroom closing the door behind him. The brunette stretched and yawed then reached down to take off his pants, as he bent over to pull them down he glanced at the trash can. Clad only in his boxers, Sasuke walked over to the small bin when he felt something was not right, looking down he saw the problem almost instantly. There were only two blades of the razor from yesterday. The brunette pulled the trash away from the wall and looked around the sink thinking it might have missed when he swept then into the bin. Finding nothing he made a mental not to forget this; he felt it was important somehow. Shaking his head, Sasuke stripped himself of the last of his clothes before stepping into the shower and running the water.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto tried to concentrate on making breakfast, but it was a bit hard when he kept thinking of a naked Sasuke that was only down the hall. Turning back to the rice and miso soup he tried to suppress his blush that seemed to be moving from his face to take over his neck.

Sakura stirred as a wonderful smell reached her nose. She sat up and glanced around, she spotted Kakashi but no Sasuke.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto turned around when his female companion spoke.

"Umm… he's in the shower." The blonde turned around finding his blush getting worse since he spoke the words he had been thinking for the last ten minutes out loud.

Sakura blushed as well as thoughts similar to Naruto's flashed through her mind.

Kakashi cracked open an eye, he had been awake long before everyone else but pretended to sleep incase anything interesting happened. Finding that nothing too big was going on he decided to 'wake up'.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei, nice of you to open your eyes" Naruto greeted as he set some rice and soup in front of him and Sakura.

The copy-nin gave his former student a dirty look for pretending to not know he was awake earlier but let it go in favor of some food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sakura asked when she saw him put together a plate for Sasuke then take the second one that was covered and it putting it aside.

"I'm not a big breakfast person," the blonde answered as he grabbed a granola bar and jumped the back of the couch to sit next to the pink haired girl. She was surprised when she blushed at his closeness but Naruto didn't notice.

Kakashi smirked.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke finished washing the soap out of his hair and went to turn off the shower but stopped, it had only been ten minutes so he thought he might relax for a moment. He bent his head back and let the warm water flow over his face as thoughts flowed freely though his head. The first thing to come to mind was Naruto; he had been attracted to Naruto for as long as he could remember. He had picked all those fights with him to hide the fact that he liked him… a lot; he didn't know what to do about it. He thought it was wrong until he found some manga that had male/male couples. That was the reason he started to read manga. Over time he accepted his sexuality but was still conflicted about his attraction to Naruto. In truth he wasn't sure he really was homosexual since Naruto was the only person he was ever attracted to in this manner… maybe he was Naruto-sexual.

'That was stupid…' Sasuke deadpanned in his head.

But when the words sexual and Naruto went through his head in the same sentence he felt himself stir. Images from fantasies he has been holding went through his head not helping his problem very much, then the image from this morning came to mind, Sasuke groaned at that thought and felt himself get harder.

Not wanting to take a cold shower after he had finally loosened up from the night in a chair with the warm water, Sasuke came to a quick conclusion.

Slowly he ran his hand up his chest then down again, stopping right before his erection, hesitating for a moment. Eyes closed and Sasuke summoned the best image of his blonde he could. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around himself, but in his mind it was Naruto's hand.

A small squeeze sent a wonderful feeling through the brunette's body making him moan; quickly he covered his mouth to stop further sounds. Slowly he started to move his hand from the base to the head, letting the water glide between his fingers. The slow movements gained speed as Sasuke's control slipped away with the water.

The faster he pumped, the harder he had to press his hand to his mouth to muffle his moans. Sliding his hand up in a frantic motion he slid his thumb over his tip collecting his pre-cum allowing his hand to move even faster.

Sasuke's entire body jerked and he came; his breath hitched stopping his loud moan from leaving his throat in favor of a chocked groan. Rinsing his hands under the spray Sasuke made sure all his cum was washed down the drain before turning off the shower and stepping out. Grabbing the towels he had laid out, he rubbed his hair then his body, wrapping the cloth around his waist and slipping the other one over his shoulders.

Now that he knew Naruto was gay, or at least bi, seemed to lighten his mood. There was a voice in the back of his head that was saying, 'Now you have a chance…' He wasn't sure what to do with this information; he knew he had to talk to Naruto to at least know he wasn't alone. His logical side squished the little voice in his head knowing that if Naruto was going to date a guy it wouldn't be him. An image of a blushing Naruto popped into his head, but Sasuke knew that physical attraction wasn't enough.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sakura finished Naruto's wonderful breakfast and didn't question the covered one on the counter. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling the blonde would find a way out of giving a straight answer.

Just then her thoughts were cut off as Sasuke came out of the bathroom fully clothed, but his shirt wasn't buttoned and his towel hung over his shoulders. Naruto looked up and found himself blushing again along with Sakura.

'WHY THE FUCK DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT? I SWEAR, HE'S TRYING TO MAKE ME PASS OUT FROM TOO MUCH BLOOD RUSHING TO MY HEAD!' the blonde screamed in his mind.

Sasuke pointed to the plate of food on the table. "Is that mine?" he asked no one in particular, refusing to meet Naruto's eyes after what he had done.

"Yup! Try it Sasuke-kun; it's really good!" Sakura chirped happily, still blushing.

Naruto's blush had faded as his embarrassment was replaced by anger; Sasuke took a seat in front of Naruto on the floor to eat. The blonde leaned forward a bit and whispered so only the brunette could hear. "You're doing this on _**purpose**_aren't you?"

Sasuke felt a smirk lift his lips. "Doing _**what**_ dobe?" he said in the same whispered tone.

Naruto 'humphed' then stood, going to the bathroom for his own shower.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After Naruto was showered and everyone had eaten, it was 9:00 AM and time for everyone to go home to start to study their files. Naruto knew he would have his down in a couple of days, but he didn't know about the others.

After the dishes were in the sink, everyone was at the door. Sakura wanted to get home and shower since she abstained from doing so after Naruto finished. She didn't feel comfortable undressing in a boy's apartment with said boy in the next room.

Kakashi opened the door stepping out claiming he needed to see the Hokage and said a quick goodbye before vanishing into the already busy street. Sasuke with his shirt fully buttoned now did the same without the excuse and an even shorter goodbye, but the look he shot Naruto made a promise of a talk to come. Sakura also said her goodbye and exited the apartment, once the door was shut she stopped and turned around, deciding to go back and thank the blonde. Her behavior over the past couple of days caught up with her mind and after his generous hospitality, she could feel the jaws of guilt nipping at her mental heels.

After a couple of steps she stopped, catching a glimpse of the blonde in the window,; he was picking up the plate he had set aside earlier. He seemed to be making sure it was still warm then started to walk towards the door. Sakura almost panicked but managed to hide around the corner in a small alley. When Naruto walked out and started in the opposite direction, Sakura made a snap decision to follow him.

Naruto closed his apartment door and started in a direction he went so often with a plate of food in hand. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going; letting his feet carry him down a familiar road. He was so lost in thought, a freight train could roll by and he wouldn't notice. His mind was taken up by thoughts of Sasuke and his odd behavior. He wondered what he was going to do at training tomorrow and if Sasuke was going to corner him to talk or wait until later.

Sakura started to follow when she felt he was a safe distance away. She noticed he was lost in thought and could have cheered at her luck. She was surprised when he turned a corner into what she assumed was an empty ally. Following a bit closer, she stopped at the corner of the turn and looked around the wall to watch.

Naruto wandered a bit farther down the alley than Sakura would have done considering the type of people that would hang around here. She watched as the blonde seemed to be searching for something, looking this way and that. Then his eyes brightened as they fell on a pile of rags, he walked over and crouched down putting the plate on the ground. He reached out to gently shake the pile, Sakura was surprised when the pile moved and sat up slowly. The rags was revealed to be a middle aged woman who seemed rather dirty, she smiled when she saw Naruto which was something Sakura knew not many did. Naruto smiled back and said something Sakura couldn't hear, the woman uncovered the plate and started to eat then stopped to speak.

This time Sakura strained her ears to hear what was being said.

"You're not the demon everyone thinks you are. Bless you child, bless you for your deeds." The woman said in a truly grateful tone.

Naruto smiled again and said, "No problem. I'll be back at lunch, and remember you always have a place to crash when the weather gets bad or you need to wash up."

The woman nodded while she continued to eat, then a thought seemed to come to the blonde's mind.

"Where did you go last night during the storm?" It was a reasonable enough question.

The woman stopped her continuous eating to speak. "It came to fast to get to your apartment; I walked into the shop over there and pretended I was caught in the rain. The workers let me stay and gave me some food for the inconvenience; it was early when the rain stopped and I left."

"That's good; I was worried you got caught in the storm." The blonde said in a truly caring voice.

Sakura's eyes widened, so that's what was worrying Naruto yesterday while it rained; he was thinking about this woman.

Naruto collected the plate once it was cleared it of food and said goodbye, walking towards the exit. Sakura moved up the street a bit and made it look like a coincidence when she walked up to the blonde.

"Hey Naruto, good thing I bumped into you! I wanted to tell you something." She began ignoring the plate not wanting to make this situation anymore awkward then it already was.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto responded, glad she didn't question the plate.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking me and the team in last night. It was very kind of you." She smiled a bit.

Naruto smiled back, "It was no problem I was happy to help."

Sakura nodded then turned to leave saying one more thank you over her shoulder as she left. Naruto smiled and shook his head with a slight laugh as he walked to his apartment, his thoughts filled with a sink of plates that needed to be cleaned.

Sakura was shocked to say the least as she walked home to clean up since she assumed training was canceled. Her vision of Naruto as a loud, stupid, self centered brat was changing after the last couple of days; she discovered he was not as bitter over the Kyuubi as she thought he would be. Even if he wasn't as selfish as she thought, he was still stupid and loud… and sometimes a brat.

Naruto entered his apartment and walked straight to the sink. He put the plate he was holding with the rest and turned on the water, pulling out a bottle of soap. As he washed he realized that since training was probably canceled, he had the afternoon to himself. He looked at the clock; it was 10:00 AM. Since he had brought Kaita's breakfast a bit later than normal because of his team, he could bring her lunch at 2:00 PM and dinner at 7:00 PM, then he could talk to the owner of Ichiraku's after that. This left him with about three and a half hours after the dishes were done if he went fast. The blonde smiled, he could do his testing! With that thought, Naruto started to speed clean the dirty plates and cups.

A/N- by the way all the other manga in the middle row are yaoi and shounen-ai of different calibers.

Glossary ((god I hate having these))

Golden Cain- an 18 and older yaoi manga with sex every five pages but a really shitty and rushed plot (only one volume long.)

**Original Finish Date-** 3-23-05

**Revised 7/23/2011**

**Thanks to my beta Afria**** 3**


	3. Kyuubi mission specs changed

**A/N**- I was planning on only making this story a few chapters, but the way things are going and all the ideas that helped me find a point to the story say otherwise. I have a feeling this will be much longer then I thought when I started the first chapter.

**Summary-** Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self form everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations out side of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-** SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura!**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga

**Disclaimer**- I'm eating Ramen… which I **_do_** own.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Three**

**Kyuubi**

XxXxXxX

Naruto smiled at his handy work, it was 10:50 AM and the blond was ready to start his tests. The furniture was all moved to the sides creating a big blank spot in the living area, the throw rug was rolled back uncovering the wood floors. Chalk had been used to draw a complicated seal upon the floor, the white lines coming together to form something akin to an alchemy circle. The blond had turned off the lights and now had candles lit all over the room hoping it would help his concentration, the door and windows were locked and all the blinds pulled down.

Naruto moved over to his last finished note book, #10, and slid it in front of him as he took a seat in the middle of the symbol on the floor removing his shirt and throwing it to the side. Crossing his legs and closing his eyes after reading some of his notes, the blond started to slowly form hand shape after hand shape muttering their names as he went.

"**_Tori, Usagi, Tora, Uma…_**" he mummer gaining speed as he went.

As his seals progressed he knew it was working, though he couldn't see as his eyes were still closed, he could feel a burning on his stomach that told him the seal was showing. It was burning a bright red compared to its normal black; the spiral in the middle was starting to sluggishly spin in a counter clockwise direction.

Naruto winced as a sharp pain shot from his abdomen, he almost faltered in his seals but kept steady knowing that the slightest mistake could be fatal. The pain was almost unbearable; it felt like the skin the spiral was drawn on was rotating along with the marks upon it. He continued to mutter, a slight strain in his voice and he tried to keep it from wavering.

"**_Ryuu, Uma, Tori, Tora…_**" the names of each animal slipped from his mouth so fast they seemed to blend into some unrecognizable creature. The spiral spinning faster and faster… then it slowed to a stop. Naruto stopped speaking for a moment then began saying the exact same seals only in reverse order. The spiral started to spin again but clockwise this time.

Slowly the markings around the spiral began to change causing white hot pain to flood Naruto's body. The boy never uttered a word of discomfort as he kept up the steady seals; he began to reach the beginning again slowing down. As he uttered the last few seals he added a new one at the end yelling it out as the sequence concluded.

"**_Tora, Ryuu, Uma… KITSUNE!_**" the blond yelled out the seal slamming his hands together, it was one was one he invented just for the seal testing. His plan is to incorporate it into new Jutsus after he used it for this.

Once the final seal was reached a new Kanji began to materialize in the middle of the spiral, and this time Naruto did scream when the character was seared into his skin.

It was only one Kanji…

"**_Speak…_**"

Naruto whispered its name as the seal cooled and turned back to its normal black color, the blond slumped to the side and slipped into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself, he sat alone in his house up in his room, legs crossed on his bed with the blinds shut and the lights dim. He didn't know what he was going to do about Naruto; he knew the blond would never date him no matter how physically attracted they were to one another.

The Uchiha wasn't polluting his mind with ideals of granger when it came to him and Naruto. Sasuke was hoping at most to find someone like him; maybe the blond boy would be the first person he ever really opened up to. Around the blond he was already very relaxed and acted more open then with anyone else. Sasuke was sure Naruto was also hiding, the events at his apartment the day before cemented his theory; maybe this would be good for them…

Sasuke sighed… since when had he become so soft?

Now **_what_** was he going to do about training tomorrow? When was he going to talk to the boisterous blond?

XxXxXxXxXxX

The room was spinning before he even opened his eyes, don't ask him how but Naruto knew it was.

"**_Hey! Brat! Wake up!"_**

The blond groaned and rolled over on the floor as if to escape the sun that was normally coming through his window in the morning.

"_**Brat! I demand to know what's happening!"**_

The angry voice cut through Naruto's half coherent mind and he shot up into a sitting position.

"what the hell…?" were his first words upon awakening..

"_**I was hoping you would tell me!"**_

The angry voice that had woke him up shot back with a bitter tone.

Naruto looked around quickly finding no one in his home, and then he looked down at the seal that was still showing. The blond smiled at the alterations,

"It worked!"

"**_WHAT WORKED?"_**

Naruto jumped when the voice from before exploded in his mind with anger, he felt its rage wash over him. He could feel the fox's emotions as well? It seemed that surpassing the seal in anyway makes an emotional connection, like the part that kept their feelings separate was week and easily broken. The blond decided to keep this to himself and made sure to gage his emotions and keep them neutral for now.

'Kyuubi right?' Naruto made sure to think at the other being in him so the beast could hear. The Kyuubi merely grumbled a huffy **_"yeah"_** in response.

"wow… then it really did work…" the blond murmured in amazement.

"**_what worked? What did you do Brat! One second I was sitting in the silence of the seal then suddenly all this sound… wait I can hear the out side world…"_** Kyuubi trailed off, his voice becoming softer as he realized what was happening.

"you can hear what I hear." Naruto informed him out loud, "I altered the seal."

"**_You what! You risked our lives to alter the fucking seal? You could have killed us!"_** Kyuubi worted, angry once again,

"Yeah I could have… but I didn't…" Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi found himself at a loss of words as Naruto got to his feet and started to clean the chalk off the floor. After a minute or two he realized that chalk doesn't come off of unfinished wood floors.

"Shit…" he muttered, then decided he would paint that spot with black paint so he could get the calk off next time.

"**_Next time?"_** Kyuubi questioned.

'Did I think that so you could hear? I'll have to work on that…' Naruto thought to the demon as he pulled his carpet over the calk marks on the floor.

"**_There won't be a next time! You're not risking my life for your little experiments."_** The fox continued completely ignoring Naruto.

"Of course there'll be a next time! You can't stop me anyways. I was thinking of trying sight, what do you think?" the blond smirked to himself knowing the fox would fall into his hands.

"_**what do you mean I can't sto… sight?"**_

Hook line and sinker…

Naruto smiled again, "yeah, I could give you my sight. I was working on it but I needed information about the seal only someone on the inside could give. If you help me there I could give you my sight to go with the hearing."

"**_I'll think about it."_** Kyuubi grumbled not wanting to give in too fast or seem too eager.

"Fine"

Naruto finished moving the last of the furniture back into place; somehow this change in the seal didn't seem to be that shocking. He didn't feel uncomfortable, it was like him and Kyuubi had been communicating all along, and maybe on some level they had been. Stretching Naruto walked over to his bed grabbing his new note book on the way. He sat down and wrote a small summary of the events that took place and the results. He made a small note about the success of the Kitsune hand seal, he remembered the time it took to get it right, and it was hard when he had so little to work off of. Creating a hand seal for the fox was not an original idea, many had started but never finished, ninja tend to be superstitious people and the fox is bad luck. Someone would be working on the seal and something bad would happen, they would blame the foxes and stop their work. Naruto had look up every piece of information about progress made with the seal then finished their work.

Looking at the clock Naruto jumped to his feet at the time, it was 2:40 PM, grabbing some sandwich stuff Naruto started lunch.

"**_Oi brat, what are you doing."_** Kyuubi asked as strange noises came to his ears.

"I'm making lunch for me and Kaita, and don't call me a brat, stupid fox."

"**_I will call you what you are."_** Kyuubi shot back.

Naruto decided to be the mature one and ignored him; it was ironic that the sixteen year old boy was being the mature one in a fight with a demon that was probably hundreds if not thousands of years older.

Naruto looked at the clock again as he finished the sandwiches, he had just enough time. Shoving his into his mouth he held it there while grabbing the other rapped in a towel and two bottles of water. Running out the door he waded into the street of morning people, their hateful eyes burned. Naruto noticed an old lady glaring at him from a vegetable stand, he wanted to be sick with the intensity of the gaze… he couldn't take this today.

Naruto made like a shot to the ally where Kaita could be found, he dropped to his butt in front of her resting form pulling the sandwich from his mouth.

"Kaita." Naruto gently shook her; the women opened her eyes and smiled.

"hey kid, I didn't think you were coming." She murmured in a tired voice.

Naruto frowned, "sorry, I've been a bit behind in everything today cuz of the storm. Besides I'll always be here while you need Me." he handed her the food and water.

Kaita took the sandwich gratefully and unwrapped it while Naruto continued to eat his.

"By the way, I'll be talking to the owner of Ichiraku's again today; we have almost everything set up for you. He'll want to meet you soon."

Kaita smiled, "thank you kid, I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you."

Naruto gave her a sad smile, "probably better off, it's most likely my fault your like this… it's always my fault." Then he got up to leave walking away from the homeless women, leaving her very confused by his mood swing.

"hey! Wait kid!" Kaita yelled after him her semi long black hair falling into her face; Naruto didn't stop as he vanished into the crowded street. The brunet women looked down at the towel the boy had left behind, sorrow filled her eyes.

"That poor boy… what has this village done to you?"

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto continued down the street at a fast run, he could feel his fragile walls cracking on the inside but kept his appearance that of blissful ignorance. Naruto knew it was stupid and irrational but he couldn't help feeling that everything bad that happened was his fault. After years of taking the blame for things he had no control over the blond started to assume that he was the cause of everything bad. Orochimaru, Akatsuki, the Itachi problem, Sasuke leaving, their fight, the third's death and more Naruto accepted the blame for. It was so much easier to have someone to blame… and that someone was him. On the out side Naruto seemed not to care, because if he did the villagers would rip him apart.

He passed the old lady again, she was outside the flower shop, Ino was talking kindly to her and she smiled warmly back, the sides of her eyes wrinkling with joy.

Naruto continued down the street with his eyes to the ground, he could feel the hateful glares that were always there. With his emotions out of hand like this the eyes felt like knives in his back and the whispers like a noose.

"**_brat! What's happening? I don't remember you telling me about this!"_** Kyuubi yelled out mentally, he felt like he was hit with a wall of emotions. Anger, guilt, depression and …need. The brat felt like he needed something but Kyuubi didn't know what, the fox was trying to tell himself he didn't care but something was pulling at his heart. **_'Why the fuck am I feeling anything for this brat!' _**Kyuubi knew why inside, he knew him and Naruto had been connected for a long time and that ever since he met him for the first time that Naruto knew he wasn't what he pretended to be, just like him.

Naruto ignored the fox as he continued to walk aimlessly, he glanced at his watch, he had time and nothing to do. The blond was afraid to go back to his **_empty_** apartment, he wasn't sure what he would do, and he still needed to go to Ichiraku's so he could do that now. Naruto started in that direction knowing he didn't have to do it now and that he was just avoiding going home. The last episode was supposed to be the last time… he was supposed to have control over his emotions and not break down anymore.

Turning into the ramen stand Naruto made sure his smile was in place and walked to the bar sitting in his usual stool. His spot was never taken because no one wanted to sit where a **_demon_** had, Naruto felt Kyuubi stir as he tried to get the blonds attention.

The owner walked over when he saw Naruto take his seat,

"you want the usual kid?" he asked as he leaned on the counter.

"no I'm not here to eat I just wanted to know when I could bring Kaita down?"

the owner seemed a bit put out, "you can bring her down in a couple of days, say Thursday at 7:00 that night? Everything should be ready by then."

Naruto nodded then stood to leave but was stopped as the owner spoke again,

"hey kid, you ok? You seem a bit off." He asked.

The blond threw him his usual idiotic smile and nodded his head "yeah I'm ok, just a bit tired." That was the biggest lie of the day; Naruto felt a jab of sorrow as his emotions flooded him again.

Leaving the stand the blond ran to his apartment not wanting anyone else to notice his mood as his thin emotional walls broke. Why did he have to be so weak! Why did the smallest things have to hurt so much! Why did his emotions surge at random…

Slamming his door shut Naruto ran to his bathroom shutting and locking that door behind him. Kyuubi stirred again this time breaking through the blond's walls.

"**_What the fuck is wrong with you, what is this!" _**he yelled as panic started to crawl up his spine at what he was feeling from his host.

"what I always feel!" Naruto screamed back finally paying attention to the fox.

"**_what?"_**

"This is what I always feel, all the time! Because it's all my fault, everything!"

Kyuubi stopped at the emotion in the boy's words, he was just then was seeing how fragile the blond really was, how deep his act ran. How unstable his mind was.

Naruto dashed to the medicine cabinet ripping the door open and knocking over bottles until he found what he was looking for. Holding the blade close he fell back to the floor leaning against the wall, shaking he held out his under arm. In a slow smooth movement he slid the cold metal across his arm right between his wrist and elbow.

The feeling it gave him was wonderful, like a release to all his pain, he watched with fascination as the blood slowly oozed from the shallow cut. Then only minutes later it healed over as if it weren't even there.

"**_What's going on? What's happening!" _**Kyuubi asked when he felt the boy being cut, he couldn't hear any fighting but wasn't sure that it wasn't an enemy. It came again, slow and smooth as the shallow cut formed, then it hit the fox,

"**_You're doing this to your self aren't you?" _**his voice was concerned and even surprised the fox, he remembered the other time this happened and thought it was battle, but now...

Then the cuts came again and again, speeding up so the ones before hadn't finished healing. Kyuubi pushed more chakura into the arm healing the abrasions so fast it didn't even look like the blade was breaking skin if it weren't for the blood.

Naruto saw and felt the speed the demon was healing him in an attempt to stop him; the blond took advantage of this and cut faster.

Anger dominated Kyuubi when he felt the cuts coming faster and made his decision before he even thought about it. The fox cut off all chakura to that arm and felts the cuts slow until they stopped healing all together.

Naruto noticed the cuts weren't healing at the high speed and slowly stopped the blade; he waited a moment for them to close before he started again. When the cuts didn't heal the blond cursed and stood to bandage his arm.

"Kyuubi heal the cuts!" Naruto ordered.

"**_No"_** was the defiant reply.

"Look, I'm not trying to kill my self… just ease the pain a bit." The blond pleaded.

"**_It's still dangerous for us."_** The fox stated not wanting to say he worried for the boy.

Naruto sighed "I know what I'm doing, I learned my lesson after…" he trailed off not wanting to speak the words out loud. With a sigh the blond gave up, after he was done cleaning up the blood, disinfecting and wrapping his arm, he stood there for a moment. He was angry, but not at Kyuubi who was only doing what he thought best, but at himself for being so weak. He had been cutting less and less but the pain still overwhelmed him sometimes and he couldn't control himself. It was like his mind would go all fuzzy and the pain was the only way to stop it. Even though he told himself he had control; that he would never go as far as **_that_** time. Deep inside, he was scarred that while he was out of control and the haze in his mind had not cleared, that he would do it again.

Leaving the bathroom Naruto went to change out of his street clothes and into his chuunin uniform. Pulling on the green pants, fish net shirt and vest he looked in the mirror. He looked like hell, you could see his lack of sleep under his eyes and he was pale from the blood loss. Running a hand through his hair he tried to make himself presentable, he would go for a walk acting his normal happy and oblivious self so people wouldn't wonder, then come back here and look over his mission file.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Closing the folder Naruto sighed, there were five missions all together, they were small and simple, but dangerous of caught. The first was the easiest; a diplomat from Mist is traveling to Sand to form a treaty. A week from today he will cross from Wave country to Fire and team Kakashi will be there to meet him. Leaf and Mist have a peace treaty that states that no person or persons can cross from Wave to Fire or vice versa with out an escort from the respective land or the Hokage's pardon. Since this is no emergency there will be no pardon, now this is where it gets tricky. Fire and Tea country have a free passage treaty; anyone can pass from Fire to Tea or the other way around as long as they have reason. Reason can vary from family to being a traveling merchant as long as you check out; the mission to sand will allow passage for the team. Getting the diplomat across shouldn't be a problem as long as Tea knows leaf nin will be with him until they leave and they are not taking any detours. They will most likely send one or two Rain nin escorts as well, but the big problem it that some people in Tea and Fire think that an alliance between Mist and Sand is dangerous since they border Fire and Tea country, some rouge's may try to take out the diplomat. After that they will enter Wind where it's smooth sailing from then on. (Wave is an island but it is the only thing on the east side of Fire other then sea)

As for the rest of the missions, they are mostly collecting info, stealing scrolls and possible assassinations in areas where Sand nin would be to closely watched because of the tension between the villages. Leaf has no treaty with these places and therefore can work against, but won't be suspected to strongly. Garra knew he needed nin from another country and what better one then their newest diplomatic friend Konoha. Of all the nin there he trusted Naruto best and knew of his advanced abilities, he was a bit peeved that the chuunin needed a team because of the mission rank but shrugged it off. The Kazekage would find something for the others to do…

Naruto sighed, he knew Garra better then his own siblings did and hoped he wouldn't just disregard the rest of his team. The blond knew he was wishing with false hope since the chances of that were near zero. Garra trusted only Naruto (out side his village) and would have had no one else so he put up with the inconvenience of the team that would come with him. When it came to the missions Naruto knew Garra would try to shun the others away, distract them or just tell them right out he didn't trust in there abilities or loyalty enough to send them along with the blond.

Of course this was just one more thing to add to a growing list of thoughts that were flooding through Naruto's head constantly. On top of this Naruto had to worry about his self mutilation problems, dropping part of his mask in front of his team, the **_talk_** with Sasuke, his attraction to Sasuke, and his research. Plus he had to get Kyuubi to warm up to him so he could continue his tests and get the fox to open up to him and tell him of his past… he was going to get an ulcer at a young age.

Speaking of the fox he has been very quiet the last couple of hours…

Naruto lifted his arm and felt the sting of the still fresh cuts, they hadn't healed yet Kyuubi must still be pissed at him. Glancing at the clock the blond realized he had to make dinner and inform Kaita of the news at Ichiraku's (one more thing on his mind); he would have to try and talk to the fox on the way to Kaita's ally. He had some errands to run again as well, like getting the paint, so he had time to try and force the demon to talk to him.

Finishing up the small simple meal, not having enough time to make anything better, Naruto exited the apartment to eat with Kaita.

'Kyuubi…'

No response.

'Kyuubi… come one talk to me.' the blond begged.

'Kyuuuuubbbbiiiiii!'

no response.

'KKKKuuuUUUbbbBBBiiiIII' Naruto half whined half singsong-ed.

"**_Stop whining you sound pathetic."_** The fox scolded.

'yeah but it worked, sometimes you got to swallow your pride.' Naruto shot back.

"**_Are you stable enough to have a rational conversation?"_** Kyuubi wanted to be sure the boy wasn't going to break down again.

'more or less.' He answered while turning into the ally. 'Hold that thought I'll talk after dinner.'

"_**fine"**_

Naruto came back to the real world as he sat in front of the surprisingly awake Kaita.

"your up!" the blond chirped.

"yeah, I slept a lot today, hey, are you ok? You were a bit out of whack earlier." The brunet asked with real concern in her voice.

Naruto froze for a moment before handing the woman her dinner, "yeah I'm fine, I was just tired and a little out of it." He answered smoothly.

Kaita seemed skeptical but let it go when the blond flashed a bright smile that made his face light up.

"by the way" Naruto continued "you have a meeting with the owner of Ichiraku's in two days, I'll come get you at 7:00PM sharp."

Kaita's eyes lit up, "really!"

"yeah he said everything will be set up by then." Naruto smiled at the woman's obvious excitement.

Kaita threw her arms around the blond in a crushing hug, "thank you Naruto, I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for this."

"welcome…" Naruto said for the sake of manners. He really didn't think he disserved the thanks he was receiving.

The brunet pulled back, "to bad though, I'll miss seeing you three times a day." she mock whined, though she really would miss him.

"don't worry I'll visit all the time, I'm always there at least once every two days." Naruto reassured her while standing up; he threw the paper plates they had used in the dumpster by their side, flashing Kaita one more smile for the road.

"I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Kaita nodded and waved her goodbye.

As Naruto walked away he focused on the fox inside him,

"hey fox." He addressed out loud as they entered the crowd.

"**_well what did you want to talk about earlier."_** Kyuubi responded almost instantly.

'I want your help tonight' Naruto made a turn to head towards a shop for paint.

"_**I'm almost afraid to ask but, help for what."**_

A smirk made its way to the blond's lips, 'I need information on the seal tonight so I can start working on the new seal adjustments before the mission.'

"**_I don't know kit, I'm not sure I want to take the risk just to see again." _**The hesitation in the fox's voice was easily detected.

Naruto was a bit surprised at the endearment… kit, he kind of liked it. Zoning back into the conversation he responded.

'come on Kyuubi, your not alive unless you have something to loose, and you don't have much. Take the chance and gain something, besides I've been thinking and I might be able to find a way for you to… stretch your legs per say.' Naruto knew this would cement Kyuubi's help.

"**_you mean I could come out?" _**the fox almost didn't want to say it out loud, afraid it would disappear.

"yeah… with limitations."

"**_how come your trusting me? How do you know I won't be able to over power you and attack the village?"_** now that Kyuubi was thinking it through it did seem a bit odd.

'Because the seal it to strong, you might run the risk of braking it and killing us. Besides… even if you could over power me you wouldn't attack the village, at most you would just run away.' Naruto said with confidence.

"**_How can you be so sure, how do you really know?"_**

'Because I do… I can feel it, literally. I know there's more to you then you let on, and I intend to find out what" The blonds tone was now soft and reassuring.

Turning into the shop he had been looking for Naruto cut off the fox's response for a moment while he searched the shelves for plain black paint. Stopping to read one can for a moment he glanced out the window and froze. Sasuke was walking by the shop window and before the blond could even move the Uchiha had spotted him and entered causing the door bell to ring.

"crap" Naruto cursed under his breath as he grabbed the black paint he had found trying to act natural.

"**_what's wrong?"_** Kyuubi heard the comment and felt the anxiety rolling off his host in waves.

'Sasuke's here…' he thought back.

"_**so…"**_

Naruto sighed sending memories of the stormy night to his demon.

"**_oh…"_** Kyuubi muttered.

'yeah, '**_oh_**' is right.' Naruto said bitterly as Sasuke met him at the counter.

The cashier here also gave the blond a dirty look but didn't do anything while Sasuke was there.

"Black paint?" the brunet question when he saw his friends purchase, an odd choice for the normally colorful boy.

Naruto just nodded not trusting his voice, they walked out of the store together, Naruto was about to go back home when a hand grabbed his cut arm to stop him.

"AH!" the blond squeaked causing Sasuke to let go quickly.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked just noticing the bandages through the fish net sleeves.

"nothing." Naruto lied.

"don't lie to me, I know something happened." Sasuke retorted.

Kyuubi was cheering the kid on happy that someone noticed his host's unstable condition, he was glad he didn't heal the cuts. Kyuubi knew he felt the connection he and the boy had before the alterations as much as Naruto did, but would never tell anyone because of how it affected his feelings for the kit.

"Really it's nothing." Naruto said with some force behind his voice.

Sasuke let it drop when he heard the boys tone, but he wasn't letting it go for good.

"ok whatever, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get lunch after training tomorrow?"

well that solves one problem, Naruto knew that was code for 'we can have **_that_** talk after training and act like it's a casual lunch.' There was a stirring in him that said Kyuubi was irritated about something but he ignored it.

"sure." Was his simple reply

"good, see you then." And Sasuke left letting the blond be on his way with his random black paint.

"**_fine…"_** Kyuubi said with a firm tone.

"huh" Naruto voiced

"**_Fine I'll help you with your research." _**The fox clarified, his frustration was overflowing and he knew after that display between the boys that he needed to get out and run some interference. He needed someone to help his host for both their sakes.

'GREAT!' Naruto chirped in his mind.

'we can start as soon as I paint the floor!' with that the blond was off down the street with his bucket of pain in hand.

A/N- well that was a random ending… and I felt like the last couple of pages were rushed… but I'm not sure how else I would do it. Naruto's unstable…


	4. Beneath the Surface

**A/N-** yeah, I spent some time trying to figure out what I was going to do after the training and talk scene, since that the only part I have planed for this chapter but…. Well I'll just write and see what happens.

**I can post now right…? Its Friday… one in the morning on Friday but still Friday!**

**Summary-** Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self form everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations out side of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

I can update now right…? Its Friday… its one in the morning but its still firday!

**Parings-** SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura!**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga

**Disclaimer**- right now the only think I own is a cold… and no money.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Four**

**Beneath the Surface**

XxXxXxX

It was late, probably later then the blond boy realized since he was so lost in thought, a notebook lay open on his lap like so many other nights. Ten pages had been filled in only three hours, once Naruto had gotten home and painted his floor black he went right to his work. He wrote for ten pages strait with the help of Kyuubi, only stopping to pull his rug back over the dried paint spot. After the hours of work, and the information from Kyuubi, Naruto came to a new plateau in his work. He had made a leap so huge even he was surprised when his hand stopped writing, he stared down at the paper with a disbelieving look.

"**_What is it kit? Why did you stop writing?"_ **Kyuubi had been dozing off after answering all his host questions while listening to the continuous sound of pencil on paper.

"I don't need to give you sight…" the boy said in a dazed tone.

"_**What! Of course you do, we had an agreement!"**_

"no I don't, I thought I had to in order to let you out, like a step by step thing, but I don't." Naruto answered after the fox's anger snapped him back to the real world.

"**_wait, what do you mean."_** Kyuubi wanted to be sure he heard this right.

"I mean I don't need to give you sight before I let you out, which also means with some work I can get this done before the mission." The blond let the smirk in his voice show.

"**_I still don't know what to say…no one… not since…"_** Kyuubi stumbled over his words, he felt like he should tell his host something about his past he wanted to know but wasn't sure how.

"Hey, it's ok; we can talk about it later; right now I want to brief you on what might happen after I adjust the seal again. This will be complicated because I'm not doing sight, but sight will come with this. It will be a long process, maybe hours but after it's done you will have a physical body." Naruto was cut off as a wave of excitement washed through him from his demon.

With a smile he continued, "It will be the body you had that was changed and sealed into me, but there will be some things we will have to take into account. First, you will still be connected to me so that the seal is still intact enough to keep us alive, you and me both know it's only released if one of us dies. Second, our lives will still be bound and so is our power, but here's the cool part! All of your chakura will be at my command as much as it is at yours…"

"**_Hold on." _**Kyuubi cut in. **_"I thought your body couldn't handle all my power."_**

Naruto smirked "I thought you would say that, well since you will be able to leave my body I will be able to use you like an extension of my self. You will pick up the chakura that my body can handle, then once I use what I had in my body you will feed what you picked up back into me… like a big circle or something."

"_**that makes sense I guess." **_

The blond mentally nodded, "the third requirement is that I will be in control, the seal was made to protect me from you so I can control when you come out or go back in me. I will also control how far you go from me and how much chakura you can use. The last big thing is our links, they will all stay active. I will hear what you hear and you what I hear, same goes for sight, emotions and thoughts, and we should have relative control over these…" Naruto trailed off not sure if there was anything he missed.

"**_is that all?"_** Kyuubi was expecting a lot more restrictions, and since the kit had control over all of them this would be better then he had imagined.

"Yeah, at least that's everything I can predict, but any surprises should be small and unimportant. Oh and I need to get a forbidden scroll for Tsunade-baba… umm the one on binding souls. I'll need it to keep our spirits connected so they don't drift apart and die, it should work."

"**_we can hope…"_** the fox said with mock fear.

"are you doubting my abilities?" Naruto pretended to sound hurt as he shut the book and made his way to the bathroom.

"_**no, but there still a chance th"**_

"there's always a chance of that Kyuubi, but remember what I said"

"_**it's not life without risk…"**_

"exactly." Naruto smiled as he started to undress for bed; after he got his pajama pants on he looked at his arm. With a sigh he started to unwrap the injured limb wincing as the badge stuck to his cuts.

'Are you ever going to heal these?'

"_**no, it will teach you a lesson."**_

Naruto could feel the fox smiling to himself, **_'plus there's still a chance that Uchiha boy can help.' _**He thought so only he could hear.

The blond left the bathroom still shirtless and let himself fall onto his bed, he was out before he even hit the pillow.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto cringed as he slowly woke up to that horrid new paint smell… he hated that smell. Creaking open one eye he glanced at his clock… he still had time; he was only late by an hour….

Both blue eyes flew open when he realized what he had just thought,

"I'M LATE!" he yelled while jumping up from the bed.

"**_Well that's what happens when you go to bed at one in the morning when you have to be up at six…"_** the fox seemed to be very amused by the situation.

"You could have woken me up on time!" the blonde's loud voice responded.

"**_Now how the hell would I do that…? I can't see the clock…"_** Kyuubi dead panned.

'_Knock, Knock, Knock._'

Naruto stopped rushing around for his clothes when he heard someone at his door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke grumbled as he walked to Naruto's apartment, why had he been picked to find the blond idiot? Walking up to the door he was about to knock when he heard a yell from inside.

"I'M LATE!" came through the thin walls crystal clear.

Seems like dobe over slept, raising his hand again to knock Sasuke was surprised when he heard another yell.

"You could have woken me up!"

Who the hell was the idiot talking to? Only one way to find out, the Uchiha knocked three times.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Slowly walking to the door Naruto let some of his chakura flow through it to feel out who was there. The blond let out a sigh when he realized who it was, just Sasuke, he was probably the one sent to find him.

"**_who else would it of been?"_** Kyuubi asked when he felt his host searching beyond the door.

'I don't know.' Naruto shot back shortly not wanting to tell the fox the some unfriendly people sometime come to harass him.

Ripping the door open the blond glared at his teammate.

Sasuke was a bit taken back by the blond's apparent anger, and then his eyes traveled down his bare chest.

Naruto was in no mood to care at the moment; he just made a sharp turn and walked back into his apartment leaving the door open for the other. The Uchiha took that as an invite and walked in shutting the door behind him, he turned to say something to Naruto but he was gone. The sound of the shower turning on answered the brunet's question, not that he was thinking of much else besides Naruto in nothing but blue pajama pants.

Sasuke looked around the apartment but saw no one that Naruto could have been talking to. The apartment was just as he remembered except for the fresh paint smell. Looking around again he was suddenly confused, what had the blond painted? He didn't see anything black, not that black would really match the room. Continuing his search Sasuke moved around the main room looking left and right, then he glanced down and spotted something black on the floor. He nudged it with his foot but it didn't move, it seemed to travel under the rug, bending over the brunet lifted part of the carpet up. All that was there was more black, lifting it as far as it would go without flipping any furniture Sasuke saw that all of the floor under the carpet was painted black. He noted that it wasn't a neat square or a shape that could be the start of a pattern; it was just a messy splotch like it was hiding something that had been there.

Sasuke put the rug back into place and stood strait, this was getting interesting… his blond teammate was hiding more then just cooking skills and his sexuality. Listening he heard the shower still running, he probably had another few minutes. Glancing around the apartment again he stopped at the book case, maybe he was hiding something else there.

Sasuke was not normally this nosy, but the fact that someone like Naruto was hiding things made his curiosity burn. Who would expect the village idiot to be hiding something, maybe that's what Naruto was playing off of… no that was giving the dobe a bit too much credit.

Stopping at the shelf the brunet pulled away a few of the first manga revealing the second layer, nothing new. Sasuke was about to put the books back when he noticed the book case was deeper then these two layers. Reaching out he slowly pulled one of the hidden manga away, instead of seeing a wood back to the shelf he saw a jumble of other books and scrolls. Reaching in he pulled out a scroll and read what it said on top.

**_Katon: Hi no Kami Jutsu _**((1))

Was scrawled across the front in unfamiliar hand writing, then over that there was a Hokage seal, the red stamp was the kanji for **_forbidden._**

Sasuke shook his head, where did the dobe get this? He couldn't perform it that was for sure, Sasuke himself couldn't even perform this, and Kakashi could have trouble with it. All the Uchiha could think after that was, 'I hope he didn't steal it…'

Not having enough time to pull apart then reassemble all the books Sasuke put what he had away and turned to explore something else. He made a mental note to bring this up with Kakashi; he would know what make of it.

Walking back to the middle of the room Sasuke noticed the door he had thought was the bathroom. Naruto obviously didn't want him to go in it, walking over he reached out for the handle. Sasuke jiggled the knob but it didn't turn, locked, another secret, deciding to leave the door alone for now he noticed a cupboard on the bed side.

Before the Uchiha could get to the small table he heard the shower turn off, cursing to himself he changed his course and sat on the couch.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel drying himself a bit then realized he had no clothes in the room.

'Fuck…'

Rapping the towel around his waist he grabbed another one and draped it over his bleeding arm. The shower had opened up his cut again. Opening the door he walked into the main room.

Sasuke looked up and turned red almost instantly; Naruto was standing in nothing but a towel. His hair was still wet and there was a thin sheet of water on his chest making his tan skin glow.

"umm… I forgot my clothes and I need to change sooo…"

Sasuke realized he was staring and looked away.

"I'll wait in the hall." The brunet mumbled then wandered past the blond.

Naruto let out a breath once Sasuke was out of sight, then went to his dresser.

The Uchiha had stopped outside the open bathroom door and waited to be told it was ok, he looked in the bathroom… maybe there was something interesting in there.

Sasuke did feel a bit guilty about snooping but it was to late now, pushing the door fully open he wandered into the small room. There wasn't much, he looked under the sink to find nothing out of place, and then he opened the medicine cabinet. He moved bottles here and there and felt around for smaller objects, a sharp pain shot up one of his fingers and he pulled his hand back. He was bleeding, putting the injured finger in his mouth he used his other hand to reach for what had cut him. He pulled out a small metal object; it was a blade from a razor, the one that wasn't in the trash the night of the storm…

What the hell does he wants with this? Sasuke reached forward to put it back when something in the sink caught his eye. A single drop of something red, he pulled his cut finger out of his mouth and reached for it with his injured hand touching it with an uncut finger.

'_blood'_ he recognized the feel almost instantly.

Sasuke looked around the sink for more but there was none; he then turned to the floor and spotted another drop on the cream tile. The spot was a bit bigger then the one in the sink and was between the sink and the shower. Slowly Sasuke walked to the bath, he reached out and grasped the curtain pulling it away.

He held in a gasp as what he saw.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto cursed as he fastened his vest, the sleeve of his fishnet was pulled up on one arm and a towel was around it. Pulling the towel away the blond cursed again, the cuts were bleeding a lot more then he thought, he had to cover them. He needed to get Sasuke out of the bathroom; he could probably get by the boy without him seeing the wounds.

Kyuubi hoped to himself that the Uchiha was more observant then the blond gave him credit for…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke started at the bottom of the shower, it was still damp but all the water was a pink hue that varied from light to dark, like water mixed messily with blood.

The brunet whipped around when he heard a gasp from behind coming face to face with Naruto. It all came to him at that moment, the bandages on his arm out side the shop, the broken razor, the hidden blade, the blood in the shower. Sasuke looked from the bath to Naruto then to the towel on his arm, before the blond could even react in his shocked state Sasuke was in front of him pulling the cloth away.

The brunet stared at the still bleeding cuts, Naruto tried to pull his arm away but Sasuke grip was to strong.

"You did this didn't you?" he asked.

Naruto didn't respond, he didn't even make eye contact.

"didn't you!" Sasuke yelled.

No answer.

"DIDN'T YOU!" he screamed

Silence

"Answer me damn it!" Sasuke's grip tightened and Naruto flinched.

The brunets eyes softened and he let go of the blonds arm, he put a hand on his cheek and turned his head to look him in the eyes.

Naruto's eyes were glassy with unshed tears as he met his teammate's gaze, then ever so slowly he nodded. The blond had expected many reactions from Sasuke, more yelling, a look of disgust, maybe even for him to laugh in is face, but he never expected what happened.

The hand on his cheek slid forward and behind his neck, with some light pressure he was pulled forward and into the others chest, then an arm went around his back as Sasuke held him in a tight hug.

The blondes shock wore off and he leaned into the embrace, this was the first time anyone had ever comforted him. As that thought passed through his mind Naruto let go of all his emotional walls and started to cry.

Sasuke felt warm tears on his neck as Naruto's hands gripped his vest, then small sobs fallowed. Nothing loud and dramatic, just a small sod and silent tears and a quiet pain that radiated from the body in his arms.

Naruto didn't know what he would do, Sasuke knew how weak he was, and though he didn't know his intelligence he knew that the blond wasn't as ignorant as he let on. Maybe he could trust Sasuke, he wouldn't tell him of the research or his power… but maybe the Uchiha could become his emotional pillar of strength. They had a lot in common after all, a lot of pain and secrets.

Naruto calmed enough to stop crying and Sasuke pulled him to arms length, the blond turned his head not wanting the brunet to see his tear streaked face. Sasuke used his hand again to turn the others face to his.

"Don't think you're the only one who's ever cried." He said.

He wasn't sure why he said it but it was true, Sasuke had cried to himself many times. But that was the most open thing he had ever said to anybody, maybe his idea of being able to share the real him with Naruto was very possible.

Naruto was shocked by the statement and let Sasuke lead him to the medicine cabinet; the boy grabbed some things he needed to dress the wounds and walked him to the living area.

Sasuke sat them both on the couch and started to clean the cuts, the sting of disinfectants snapped Naruto back to the real world.

"ow." He hissed.

"you did this, this morning didn't you." came the deep voice of his teammate.

Naruto held back a shiver at the smooth sound.

"no" he murmured.

"don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I did them yesterday." The blond couldn't figure out why he was answering Sasuke, it was like the words came out before he could think. This boy in front of him seemed to naturally draw out the real Naruto.

Sasuke sighed "if that's true they would have already healed, I know the demon gives you that power I've seen it."

"He won't heal the ones I give myself anymore… he's mad at me." now that Naruto thought of it, this is probably why he didn't heal them… stupid fucking fox.

"_**I heard that"**_

'good'

"you can communicate with it." Sasuke seemed a bit shocked.

'shit…'

"ummm… yeah." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke finished rapping his arm.

'What else is there I don't know about him.' Sasuke thought in irritation.

One second the brunet was thinking of what he didn't know about Naruto and the next he was saying it out loud, his mouth moving without his permission.

"Your not as stupid as everyone thinks, you do see how much they hate you… right?"

"How could I not?" was the blond's raspy reply.

Sasuke looked away, his eyes held hints of guilt; he was one of those people who assumed Naruto's ignorance.

"How could I **_not_** have?" he whispered back.

Naruto locked eyes with the remorseful boy before him,

"what?" he blinked his confusion.

"How could I have missed it? How could anyone be stupid enough to miss all that anger?" Sasuke seemed to be loosing control over his emotions as he spoke like he had in the bathroom. "How could I assume you were that oblivious! **How do you take it?**"

The Uchiha was almost yelling when he finished his frantic questioning.

"Take which part?" Naruto asked calmly.

"both," Sasuke answered once he regained his normal composure, " how do you take all the hatred?" he continued "how do you pretend not to notice?" though he was calm the emotion in his words was hard to miss.

Naruto let his firm gaze slip from his teammate's eyes to the white bandages on his forearms. Sasuke followed the travailing eyes to there destination then abruptly looked away.

"Don't you ever wish…" he began, his mouth running away with him again as his mind tried to ignore the disturbing realization that was dawning upon him.

"Don't you ever wish you really are that stupid? Ignorance it bliss or so I've been told." Sasuke's voice was laced with bitterness but the longing that lay beneath did not go unnoticed.

Naruto looked up from his arm and into ebony eyes when the quiet voice finished. Wearing an expression of amusement and irony he answered his cracking voice was like a pounding in the room.

"ignorance may be bliss…but its still ignorance."

In those few words the conversation came to an end.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once Sasuke was out the door Naruto let out a long breath, he couldn't believe that had happened. He trusted his teammate not to tell anything he had learned but it still unnerved him that the other knew at all. Walking over to his bed the blond pulled his notebook from the small table and plopped down to try and finish his work for the next alteration. As he worked he made a mental list of things he needed to do that day, besides the meeting with Kaita… crap. Naruto realized he missed breakfast, he rushed up to get food for his homeless friend, promising himself he would finished the work before the day was done.

Kaita was going to give him an earful.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke heard the door shut behind him as he left the small apartment, he started to walk away and looked back. In the window he saw Naruto pull a notebook from the bedside and start writing. So many secrets the blond held, Sasuke was starting to see what a maze his friend was to him, maybe he didn't even know the real Naruto…

The images from the bathroom filled his mind; he would have to keep a closer eye on the blond. Right now he knew they were going to pretend it did happen just like they did after Sasuke regained the blonds trust all that time ago. The Uchiha knew that the blond was hurting much more then he let on from what he had seen in his eyes, and Sasuke knew what that pain could do to a person. He also never got to talk to Naruto about **_that_**… but some things are more important and**_ that_** will have to be put to****the side so Sasuke can make sure his blond will be ok. (Sasuke realized how right he was when after training Naruto avoided him completely never even mentioning the "lunch date" they had "planed").

But before that he had to worry about what he was gong to say to the others when he came back without Naruto. Maybe he could just not say anything and have Sakura yell his ear off when he shows up late.

Continuing to walk away the brunet turned around just in time to miss Naruto jumping up in a panic then running to his kitchen.

A/N- yeah I hated this chapter, it felt odd to me… I really hate this chapter… it felt poorly written, like a bit flaw in the story.

On a side note I thought of a name for chapter six! Finally! Not that you knew I was having trouble thinking of one but now you do. The chapter is called…

**_Enter K-chan!_**  (Not an OC character… technically)

There **_will _**be an OC character but only **_one _**main one the others will be named in **_passing_**… and I promise you will like the character, it will explain a lot of shit that your not confused about yet but will be '. (Note that the **bold** and _italics_ are to avoid confusion of what I meant by those words)

_-all rights to the character belong to Yami Hiko_.

That's right I didn't make up the character, she made up the OC along time ago and I made up "K-chan" and all his other "forms".

Well that's all I'm giving away for now! Keep your eyes open for other things I let slip in rants!

**_Glossary _**(still hate it)

1.**_ Katon: Hi no Kami Jutsu- _**fire skill- fire of god technique.


	5. The Inbetween

**A/N- **well here's number five; this chapter may be more informational then anything else.

_**READ THIS!**_

To Saske's Iris, I read your review and was prompted to reply (i went back to a pre written chapter). Ok so here it goes-

1. The conversation between Gaara and Naruto will come in this book, probably around chapters 9 and 10 maybe sooner maybe later. We have some BIG issues with Naruto and Sasuke and the THING to resolve.

2. "The Lunch Date" is probably never going to happen... at least not as A LUNCH DATE but the talk will in a while (won't tell when!)

3. OK, behind the door... you might kill me but... you don't find out until Book 2... Which will not be named (even if i have the name); but I will give you a hint, after the long intro the first words are "That Door" and the first chapter is called "The Door".

4. Lastly, about what I have already written. i update only on Fridays so that I stay two chapters ahead all the time (I am just finishing chapter 7). I have a little of the other books typed and A LOT hand written and the whole story is outlined. So I need the time.

_**READ THIS!**_

as a bonus i will be asking questions, if someone can give me an answer I will give you a chapter name for a future chapter or a line/quote from way later in the stories.

**_Question 1_**. **Xx **_Name the Character_ **xX**

I have white/silver hair, blue/green eyes, I am friends with an overly optimistic boy whose voice is played by the same girl who does Naruto's in the anime. My family is very violent, they are paid to kill, and my house is way up high, to open the door with all your might you must TRY. Who am I? (For bonus tell me what Anime/Manga I am in)

**Summary-** Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self form everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations out side of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-** SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura!**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga

**Disclaimer**- life sucks… get over it.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Five**

**The In-between**

XxXxXxX

Naruto was up long before training was due to start the next morning; not that he was planning on going. Things between him and Sasuke were tense the day before even though they were going to forget everything that had happened the burnet seemed to be having trouble letting go.

The blond had spent the rest of the day after the tense training session working on the seal, but he came to a dead end, he needed the soul binding scroll.

It was Thursday and since he was going to training he had the whole day until seven that night to himself, when he had to bring Kaita to Ichiraku's. But instead of making plans for the day and getting the scroll Naruto found himself pacing to and fro around his apartment.

"he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows" he chanted.

When the blond had woke this fine morning everything from the day before sunk in, Sasuke knew about his problem. That was the one thing **_nobody_** knew about.

"**_well I think it's a good thing."_** Kyuubi spoke for the first time since the panic struck.

"shut up! Who asked you anyways this is **_all your_** fault." Naruto snapped back.

"**_True…" _**he mumbled with a smirk, but there was hurt that the fox was obviously trying to hide.

The blond took a deep breath and stopped moving around

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"_**Its fine kit, why don't you go get that scroll and work on the seal it will help clear your head."**_

Naruto nodded in agreement and made his way to the door already dressed for the day in his Chuunin uniform.

Half way to the Hokage's tower he felt the presence of someone following him, Naruto pretended he didn't know the person was there, he continued his way down the disserted street. He recognized the chakura signature, who else would be out this early in the morning? Naruto sighed…

It was Sasuke…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke was out for a morning walk, he couldn't sleep the night before, and all he could think about was what he had seen on Naruto's arm the day before. He was up early after only a couple hours of sleep and need some fresh air.

While out on this walk he was surprised to find he wasn't the only one up, Naruto was walking on the disserted main road. He looked small and alone on the large dirt path; the slightly orange tint from the raising sun gave him a sad angelic appearance.

Sasuke felt his emotions rise, the blond was beautiful and Sasuke couldn't pull away, so he decided to follow and see what the other was up to.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto let it go, if following him would help his teammate put to rest whatever was keeping him from letting the day before go then so be it. The burnet already knew of his succession to Rukudaime that was to come.

Naruto sped up and felt Sasuke do the same to keep pace, once at the tower he avoided the guards and climbed to the window of the Hokage's office. The window was always left open for the blond unknown to everyone else even the guards.

Sasuke's eyes became wide as he watched the other boy scale the tower and slip into a window, was this how he got those forbidden scrolls? Climbing up after Naruto, Sasuke stopped at the bottom of the window, clinging with his chakura he peeking into the room over the sill.

Naruto was in the middle of the Hokage's office looking around; at her desk was the Godaime fast asleep drooling on her paperwork. The blond boy looked at her and sighed; he walked over shaking his head.

Plucking a scrap piece of paper off the desk he gently took the ink brush from under the sleeper's fingers; dipping it he wrote a note and replaced it under the limp hand instead of the brush.

Sasuke watched with interest as these events unfolded before him. He watch as Naruto walked over to a wall that held nothing but paintings of the first four Hokage's. Stopping in front of the Ichidaime's the blond reached up and removed the picture.

Sasuke's first thought was 'Holy shit he's going to steel the painting!' his mind shifting back to the Kami scroll in the bookcase. Then he noticed the space behind the picture was a slightly different color then the rest of the wall.

Naruto reach up and placed his hand on the discolored spot, it glowed for a moment then the wall did, a second later the entire thing melted away.

Sasuke's eyes couldn't get any wider even if he tried; behind the wall were large metal double doors, a Genjutsu. Naruto stepped forward and said in the loud clear voice,

"Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a moment of hesitation then the doors slid open. Behind them was a long hall that held an ordinary looking wood door at the end., the hall no doubt full of traps, but the blond went down unharmed and unhurried.

It seemed that his name not only opened to door but also deactivated all the traps, Naruto went behind the small door.

The blond smiled as he looked around the familiar room, the forbidden scroll room. He remembered the first time he had come in here at the age of twelve.

The Sandaime had carelessly left the room open as he went out of his office for a moment on call for a problem, he came back and Naruto Sexy-no Jutsu-ed him. Then he just walked in while everything was deactivated took the scroll and left.

Sasuke watched with fascination as his teammate left the room, walked down the hall and back into the office, everything sealing behind him. In Naruto's hand the brunet caught sight of a scroll.

'Soul binding?' Sasuke was confused, what would he need with a soul binding Jutsu?

The Uchiha looked up just in time to see the blond walking to the window; he let his chakura go and dropped to the ground and out of sight before Naruto left. A gust of wind flew through the office as the blond boy vaulted himself out the window, and unknown to both chuunin a scrap of paper slipped from beneath famine fingers and to the floor.

The blond smirked as he ran down the street, Sasuke was still following him, and Naruto knew but chose to ignore it. He was going to go home, shut all the blinds and research until seven when he will have to go to Ichiraku's with Kaita. Sasuke was not going to find out anything that he didn't already know.

Reaching his apartment Naruto unlocked the door, entered and shut everything that let in light from outside. Moving to his bed side he pulled out a pencil and the newest notebook; he spread it and the scroll out on the floor. The blond scrutinized all he had set up then turned around and grabbed a few loose papers from his cabinet and lay them out as well. With a slight nod to himself his research commenced.

The blond planed to have the Kyuubi out before he left for the mission in Sand. He wanted the extra help and he felt he should pitch the idea to Garra and see if he was interested in the arrangement the alteration provided.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto looked up from the diagram he was sketching; multiple new layers of loose paper covered the rough wood floors. He had another ten pages to his research and the answer to his question of 'How' was on the tip of his thoughts now. He had four more days until the mission, which left at most three days for more work and one day to do the procedure. He was cutting it close, three days wasn't a lot, and he had had mouths for the hearing alteration. He was counting on the fact that he could do it faster since he had already done something similar.

Naruto looked up at his clock, it was six thirty, he needed to go get Kaita and go to the shop before it was too late. Looking around the blond decided he could leave everything out, he didn't have time to pack up and he could just lock the door and leave the blinds down.

Jumping to his feet and stretching he made for the door grabbing his key on the way by.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had gone well… no better then well, it went great! Kaita was all settled in. the owner of Ichiraku's gave the woman a job as a favor to Naruto; she was getting room, board and whatever money was left for her work. Once she had enough money to support her self she would get a regular pay, it was a long process but it would work.

Naruto had a rare real smile on as he walked down the road to his apartment; he was getting odd looks for the lack of ignorance on his face but didn't care.

As his apartment came into view the smile slipped from the blond's lips. What was he going to do about training tomorrow? He couldn't very well skip half of it again with out a real reason. Sasuke probably covered for him today, at least that's what Naruto had come to assume from the lack teammates coming to get him again. But Sasuke was the whole problem wasn't he? The blond desperately didn't want to see the raven haired avenger again. The last training was so awkward… and maybe it wasn't all Sasuke's fault like Naruto had though. But that didn't matter, it didn't change the fact that Sasuke knew about Naruto's "problem" and that no matter how hard they tried to ignore it, it was never going to go away. They had to go on a mission together where they have to be in-tune with one other, how were they going to fix this before then?

"**_Why don't you talk to him about it? Seek help for your problem from the only person who won't toss you aside or exploit you."_** Kyuubi spoke wisely from years of experience.

Naruto Snorted as he stepped into his rooms,

"Yeah like there is anyone who would help me, Sasuke may have acknowledged that I have a problem but he won't help just like everyone else."

"**_Because of me?"_** was the fox's short response, but his tone spoke volumes.

Naruto stopped short of the refrigerator,

"I didn't… that's not… I wasn't…" the blond stumbled over his words.

"Kyuubi…"

He felt the demon block him out.

"Kyuubi?"

No response.

Naruto sighed, why was he such an oblivious jerk? He slammed hand to the countertop, and why was the Kyuubi so sensitive? What set him off? Did it have to with his mysterious past? What reminded him, Naruto's pain, the hatred, self injury?

"_Because of me?" _the words echoed in the blonds head, his voice sounded almost like he was feeling… Guilt! It was guilt, he was guilty. What could happen to a demon like Kyuubi to make him so sensitive to guilt?

Why did things have to become complicated? If only the world was blunt and tactless then everyone could cut out this in-between crap.

Not knowing what else to do since Kyuubi obviously didn't want to talk the blond went over to his work and picked up where he had left off.

There was something missing, something small but important that was eluding the blond's firm grasp. He was sure he knew what he had to do with the distribution of power within the seal but **_how_** dose he go about doing it? The question drove Naruto to the edge and he **_needed_** to know the answer.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Morning…

Great…

This is the moment Naruto was dreading, he couldn't skip training today, but after how tense things were last time he wasn't sure he could get through this morning without snapping and last training he had arrived half way through. This wasn't good, he was going to end up doing something stupid… very stupid.

Groaning with all he had, Naruto rolled out of his bed and onto the floor landing on all fours. Once standing he dragged himself to the bathroom for a quick shower, he was too caught up in work the night before to bother with hygiene. He spent the whole night working and was no closer to that little missing shard he needed to complete his window.

Fresh and dressed the blond was donning his training clothes of black cargos and muscle shirt. He grabbed his weapon holster off the end table on his way by and reached for the door handle. To the side something caught the corner of his eyes, he glanced over and annoyance filled his gaze. Those stupid spiders, no matter how many times he rips there webs down they keep coming back!

In the corner by the door Naruto watched as a little black spider was working on a little web it just started. The blond watched for a moment transfixed as the small arachnid dropped down on its silk rope to another beginning of a web. It moved around some strands of web then connected the two.

Naruto felt a wave of realization wash over him like warmth in the winter; with wide eyes he found his inspiration that would carry him to his answer.

All thoughts of training driven from his mind to make room for new ideas, Naruto ran to his research letting the spiders live out of pure gratitude.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It wasn't more then an hour after Naruto started to work that there was a knock at his door. Naruto ignored the irritating sound that was disrupting his research and continued to write.

'_Knock, knock, knock'_

The blonde's eye twitched at every knock but he continued to write, his main brain functions not even registering the sound.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke stood irritably before Naruto's door, he was pissed, and the blond was two hours late Wednesday morning plus that **_thing_**, as Sasuke had taken to calling, had happened. Then the blond had run off the second training ended that morning blowing off their lunch arrangement (he refused to call it date), then yesterday he didn't come at all and now he's late by and hour again.

The brunet glared at the door contemplating weather he should knock for a third time or just break it down. Sasuke came to a solution just short of his eyes burning a hole through the door, he chose the happy medium.

"NARUO! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I WILL KNOCK IT TO THE GROUND!" the Uchiha's voice echoed through the street and random passer by's stopped to look.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Inside the apartment Naruto's main brain functions found that they couldn't ignore a call of that magnitude and OCC'ness. The blond grumbled as he got to his feet and skulked to the door. Opening it just enough to block the inside of the room from view Naruto glared at his teammate.

"What do you want!"

Sasuke was slightly taken back by the blonds biting tone.

"You're late by an hour… again"

"I'm sick" Naruto deadpanned.

"You look fine." Sasuke pushed, his irritation growing.

The blond gave a couple of very fake coughs, "see very sick, now go away." With that the door was shut forcefully before Sasuke could react.

The brunet was seething with anger and thought about just punching the door in but let it go when his attention was caught by the window. The blinds were down but on one window they were pulled unevenly and there was a crack to look through due to the slant. For a split second all the anger and irritation Sasuke was feeling morphed into worry, what if he was doing that **_thing_** again. The brunet's heart wrenched at the thought so he made a quick choice moving silently to the window he peered through the small space.

What he saw shocked him, there kneeling on the floor before many papers and an open scroll that Sasuke recognized as the one he took the day before, was Naruto holding a crude pencil. Of all the things the blond would be doing alone in his apartment **_research_** was not even on the list (though some more enticing things were…).

In his shock Sasuke forgot all about his anger, he stumbled back from the window as all the other odd things from before flashed through his mind. He had planned to tell Kakashi about it and now he knew he had to do it sooner rather then later if he wanted any answers.

With one last glance at the window Sasuke turned and ran back to the training grounds.

XxXxXxXxXxX

As Naruto slammed the door and walked back to his work he knew he shouldn't have done that. It was much too much like the real Naruto rather then the one every one saw every day. Shrugging that thought to the side to harp over at a later date the blond dove back into his research.

It wasn't until many hours later that Naruto came up for breath, and when he did he held a triumphant smile on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke had returned to the training ground with the news of Naruto's "health", he received skeptical glances from the others but they continued work. They knew something was wrong, Naruto had missed a lot of training time and the Naruto they knew would come no matter how sick and have to be dragged back home.

After the training was over and Sasuke had shrugged of Sakura's lunch invitation with the excuse of needed to talk to Kakashi the brunet walked forward to do just that. With the pink harried girl clearly out of ear shot Sasuke turned to his former sensei.

"Kakashi-san"

The jounin turned from his departure at his name looking over his shoulder to confirm who had called him.

"how can I help you Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha suddenly found himself at a loss for words; he knew he wanted to talk to the man about Naruto, but how to start such a conversation?

"Have you noticed anything off about Naruto lately?" Sasuke blurted out bluntly.

Kakashi seemed to take a moment to consider the question the said, "besides his absence I haven't no, why do you ask?"

Sasuke saw this as a good a time as any to explain so he told Kakashi everything he had found odd in Naruto's apartment and what had just happened. He left out the **_thing_**… and the **_bi_** thing.

When Sasuke finished he looked at Kakashi face for a reaction but found non due to the mask covering his it, but his one visible eye gave away his confusion.

"I'll have to speak to the Hokage about this." He finally said "I'll get back to you with any news from her."

Sasuke nodded and they parted ways until the next morning.

XxXxXxXxXxX

That night Kakashi went to Tsunade with his many questions, he told her what he had learned from Sasuke and what the team learned the night of the storm. He grew irritated when she shrugged it off not letting him in on anything, but in her mind she scolded Naruto for his slip up on that stormy night.

The copy ninja left the office on Tsunade's orders with no more information then he had when he entered. He stopped at the Sasuke's home to inform him of what happend creating two irritated Shinobi that night.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto packed up his research at two in the morning and climbed into bed once again with no shower. His break through with the spiders had pushed his research into over drive.

He realized he couldn't just take parts of the seal down like he had before; he needed to add a seal of his own to make the connection. After the soul binding he would have to add a two point seal.

The seal he had now it a six point seal comprised of two three points, the three point seals are identical therefore correspond with out discomfort to the host. One three point keeps the Kyuubi in while the other keeps him out of Naruto's head (Naruto weakened parts of both in the first alteration). These two seals form one causing a sort of limbo other dimension like space within Naruto's body containing the fox. What the blond found he needs to do is not just break away parts of the seal since that would jeopardize the whole seal and make it hard for Kyuubi to find a way out. He needs to intertwine a two point seal into the six pointer while breaking away some of the original. The two point seal would work with the six points since they were both even points and together make an even number of eight points. The new seal would be like a gateway and a guide that would let Kyuubi in and out while the original would act as the leash (nothing Naruto could do about that).

And two days later Naruto woke the morning of the last day ready to let out his new friend.

A/N- little short and confusing but it will come together next chapter…

**Original Finish Date- **7/20/05


	6. Enter Kchan

**A/N- **hmmm… I wrote this chapter by hand while away on vacation at Chautauqua estates, in Chautauqua County, next to Chautauqua Lake… yeah.

P.S. i Am in college at time of posting, and as of yet i don't haveWord, only NotePad, so no spell check.

_**OK**_, so the answer to the quetion is...

**_Killua Zoldick form Hunter X Hunter._**

**_WARNING _**

**_everything below is spoiler!_**

I would do personal cookies forpeople who got it but at the moment we writters are unable to respond personaly to reviwers... i know it sux.

Well you people got it right soheres your prize.

_**The posible last line for the last book is**_

_**For what they did...**_

_**"This means war."** _

ANDI might make a fourth book, thats if you people want one, cuz the third oneends all the things in the first three butdoesn't reallyEND.

And you got the anime right so heres your bonus.

_**There will be love intrest for Kyuubi and he is male!**_

**Summary-** Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self form everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations out side of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-** SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura!**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga

**Disclaimer**- I feel like death…

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Six**

**Enter K-chan**

XxXxXxX

Naruto woke early lacking his normal morning haze due to his excitement. His break through was lucky, he managed to work everything out to give him and Kyuubi an extra day to adjust to the changes.

Jumping from the bed to his feet as if he had been up for hours Naruto ran to the bathroom so fast his socked feet slipped as wood turned to tile sending him to his side. The blond jumped back up un-phased already stripping off his shirt for the shower.

Wet haired and breathing hard Naruto skidded into the kitchen fully intent on eating and moving strait onto to the alterations; Forgoing training that morning once again. Kyuubi was urging him on all the way.

Ramen cup in the garbage Naruto grabbed a box of chalk and his notes moving into the sitting area he moved the furniture out of the way. With the carpet pulled back the blond began to decorate the floor with marks akin to alchemy circles. Ten minutes later he was finished, the ends of the pattern and kanji were just touching the end of the black paint. Carefully Naruto moved to the center making sure not to smudge his hard work, settling in he began the hand seals.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke was leaning against a tree trying to tune out Sakura who was rambling about god knows what ( some things never changed). The brunet gave a small unnoticed sigh of relief when a **_pop_** noicewhich normally precedes their teacher's arrival filled the clearing. Relief was quickly replaced by worry when a certain blond remained absent. Sasuke's mind automatically jumped to conclusions; maybe Naruto was doing that **_thing_** again. Sasuke's worry doubled after that thought. (he finally admitted to worrying about Naruto after he discovered the blonds **_other thing_** which corresponds with Sasuke's **_thing_** forming a sorta bond between them in the brunets mind).

"you're late"

Kakashi blinked, not responding when there was only one voice was accusing this morning.

"Where's Naruto?"

Sakura stopped mid retort, her automatic response caught in her throat.

"hasn't come yet" Sasuke supplied in a calm voice that reflected nothing he felt inside.

"do you want me to get him?" he let some annoyance slip into his voice while he secretly hoped for permission.

"No"

Sasuke had to keep from frowning (more).

"We" Kakashi continued "are going to take this problem to Tsunade"

Sasuke's heart jumped, if Kakashi wanted to go to Tsunade about this then it could be serious. Dose he know something that he's not telling us! Just before the brunet began his internal panic his thoughts were broken by Kakashi's departure, he and Sakura fallowed swiftly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The paint chipped walls shook as the last seal was formed; a strained voice yelled its name to the empty room.

The sequence was finished and Naruto could feel the effects, his mind and all his chakra felt as if they were being pulled to his center; flowing into the seal. Then darkness, everything felt heavy like the weight of water all over his body pushing in on him, but he couldn't float, couldn't swim, couldn't move and couldn't breathe. Then it was gone.

With a gasping breath Naruto opened his eyes; all around him was the blackness from before. It seemed pointless to even have opened his eyes; it made no difference to what he saw. As fast as Naruto was to complain about the darkness it was broken, slowly on ether side of him white lines seemed to fade into view. With each line that became visible it became clearer as to what they were.

The powerful work of the fourth towered over Naruto on both sides. This is the true form of the seal, not the interpretation his mind created of sewers to help him comprehend what was being held within him. The two three point seals seemed to be leering down at the small blond below them; there massive size seemed to belittle him in it self, but this form was a necessary evil. Naruto learned that to do large alterations on the seal he needed to be able to see its true form in order to use his chakra and minds body to do the work manually.

"**_Hello kit"_**

Kyuubi's low voice flowed to the blond's ears; he turned in its direction and saw two large red eyes peering through the blackness behind the left seal.

Their eyes met and Naruto understood.

"I'll get started." He looked to the right seal then to the left one again, with a great heaving breath he brought his hands together with a slap, rubbed them and scanned the room once more glowering back at the giant glaring seals.

"There's no time like the present"

XxXxXxXxXxX

The office of the Hokage was quiet save for the occasional snore that resonated through the calm vibe of the room.

A knock at the large double oak doors brought the seemingly young blond woman at her desk from her slumber with a snort. She shot to a sitting position.

"I wazn't sleepin'" she slurred to the room. Another knock at the door brought her to full awareness.

"Enter" Tsunade permitted in an official voice.

The oak doors opens just enough for Sizune to poke her head in.

"umm… Tsunade-sama, team Kakashi is requesting an audience with you."

Tsunade gave a nod "let them in".

Sizune slipped back into the hall, there was some mumbling and rustling around then Kakashi walked in followed by Sasuke and Sakura in that order. They lined up before the Fifth's desk and waited to be addressed. Tsunade looked each in the face down the line until she reach an empty place at the end.

"Where's Naruto?"

Team Kakashi looked at one another.

"well… that's what where here about." Kakashi half mumbled, silence took the room again.

"And…" Tsunade prodded, her irritation growing as the silence stretched.

"well… you see the thing is he has sorta been missing training." Kakashi added fake humor to his voice, laughing pathetically at the end as if it would lighten the blow.

"Naruto doesn't have team training, not since he was a genin"

the silver haired nin sighed, throwing caution to the wind as he explained,

"team Kakashi has been meeting for morning training since its completion for various reasons." He paused to let the listener absorb.

Tsunade nodded with an approving smile.

"the problem he have now is that the last few sessions Naruto hasn't come." Kakashi was trying to sound light about the topic.

"be more specific about how many days."

Kakashi nodded, "he was two hours late the first time, he had been an hour late so we sent Sasuke to get him, he came an hour after Sasuke had come back. He had beeen an hour or so late for the next couple, then he missed a whole session, that was yesterday, and today he hasn't come yet."

Tsunade didn't show any reaction but her eyes filled with worry. She got to her feet with slow precise movements and started to walk around her desk but was cut short by a crunching noise. She looked down to discover she had stepped on a slip of paper, Naruto's neat writing faced up at her, she bent to pick it up. It read.

_Tsunade-baachan,_

_I'm barrowing the soul binding scroll for research, get back to me with a return time later._

_Naruto._

Tsunade had murmured the note out loud.

"this is form Naruto, but how long ago?"

Sakura glanced at the note in her mentor's hand,

"that's not Naruto's hand writing."

The Hokage was about to correct her when Sasuke cut in.

"that is from Naruto I saw him write it."

Everyone looked at the brunet with puzzled expressions.

"I followed him." He clarified, "it was two days ago."

Tsunade clutched her hands, the note being effectively crushed in the process.

"that brats got to stop playing such dangerous games." She hissed, Tsunade of course knew Naruto had let Sasuke follow him; it was something the blond would do to prove at least to himself that he was strong. Team Kakashi stayed silent with their questions about the blonds angry outburst. Tsunade walked back to her chair with the note in hand, letting herself fall back into it with a huff.

"what is that brat up to…?" she murmured to her self.

"what could he want with soul binding? Soul binding… soul binding, soul binding, soul binding… he already knows that the fourths deal with death had nothing to do with soul binding." Tsunade got to her feet and began to pace behind her desk continuing her mumbled thinking.

Sasuke on the other hand was having a huge internal battle, should he tell the Hokage about the **_thing_**? What if it's important to what's happening now? But if he tells Naruto will probably be band from going on the upcoming mission. For Naruto that's grounds for never being forgiven.

Sasuke was shaken form his mental banter when Tsunade finally spoke up.

"Oh no. no, no, no, no, he wouldn't do that… would he? He never told me he was working towards practical, of course he didn't I would have forbad him from doing it… FUCKING BRAT!"

everyone jumped at her outburst.

"what is it!" Sakura managed to voice what everyone was thinking.

"its bad, that's what it is." Tsunade began to pace even faster "it's the only think I can think of that he would need **_that_** scroll for."

"what's bad?" Sakura once again took the burden of the others thoughts and voiced them, she was a bit braver about the Fifths temper after training with her for three years.

"he's taking his research to the practical level, he probably started testing without me and my permission because he KNEW I WOULD SAY **NO!**" she finished in a yell completely oblivious to her audience whom were very confused.

"umm… what are.." Sakura started but was cut off mush to the others disappointment.

"he could be doing it now! We have to go stop him!" Tsunade sounded slightly panicked which doesn't happen often, so they held the rest of there questions and rushed from the room after the running blond.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What is going on!"

Sakura finally yelled as they reached Naruto's apartment, Tsunade's only response was to rush the front door slamming it open. A dim shadow flowed from the quiet entrance; a morbid silence gripped the group as she stood in the doorway blocking the view from the others.

Sasuke feared the worst when Tsunade didn't move, her still form seemed a headstone to bad things ahead. A sharp grip took the Uchiha's heart when every horrible thing possible passed through his mind in those few mute moments before the Hokage ventured into the apartment. Her steps were slow and hesitant a vast difference from her rushed panic moments before, she moved in her new manner until she was in the middle of the entrance. Her eyes fixed themselves on something out of the others rage of sight. Team Kakashi fallowed her path with careful steps until they were at their leader's side.

The dim light shaded their view into the room, all Sasuke could make out was a shadowy form sprawled across the floor. His eyes slowly adjusted to the new lighting and the faceless form took on blond hair and whisker mark. In the middle of what once was a sitting area laid Naruto's still body spread over black paint that Sasuke only faintly realized was the same that he saw last time he was here, but unlike it should be that wasn't what held his attention. Instead he was staring at a small red brown fox with three tails and red silted eyes sitting on Naruto's chest.

"In the name of the First is that what I think it is?" Tsunade breathed, carefully making her way to the unconscious boy's side, but before she even made it within three feet of his body the fox hissed and bared its teeth. Tsunade took a step back to quell its anger while Sasuke came to her side, he took a step closer and the fox's lips rose and a low rumble filled the room. None were sure why the Fifth was being to cautious around a small animal but they figured there was a good reason not to piss it off if the Hokage's expression when she saw it was anything to go off of.

"It's ok we're not here to hurt Naruto." Tsunade murmured in what she hoped was a soothing voice only to anger the fox further, the constant growl in the room growing in volume.

"It's a fox it can't understand you." Sasuke snapped giving way to his growing worry and irritation, the moment the brunet spoke it was like a switch had been hit and the low rumble in the room abruptly stopped.

Tsunade gave it a shot and tried to move closer but the fox became angry again, Sasuke reached forward grabbed her arm and pulled her back. His eyes met the fox's for a moment and what he saw was bright recognition. With his guard on he moved slowly towards Naruto's idle body, when he was a foot form the blonds side with no aggression form the fox he let out the breath he was holding. Keeping sure to move in an unthreatening manner he went to Naruto's side.

Everyone watched with hitched breaths and puzzled eyes as the fox moved to the side letting the brunet have full access to the blond's oblivious form.

"Naruto" Sasuke called lightly shaking his companions shoulder, his only response, silence. He looked to his left when he felt something press into the side of his leg. Again he met eyes with those of the small fox, they were still light with that unnerving look of recognition but this time they also held a hint of reassurance. Sasuke knew it was crazy but for some reason he believed the fox.

A small sputtering cough stole everyone's attention as Naruto began to wake; blue eyes slid to half mass meeting with the ebony gaze that hung above his. Suddenly the blond was very alert sitting up so fast he missed bashing heads with Sasuke by only centimeters.

"Naruto! Are you ok!"

the blond looked at Sakura for a moment as if she were tying to remember who she was, then slowly he bobbed his head in an affirmative motion.

"In that case…"

Naruto switched his gaze to the Hokage as she spoke.

"You are in so much trouble!"

Everyone turned shocked looks on Tsunade save Naruto who had an appropriately shameful look on his downcast face.

"I know" he mumbled "all that work and it didn't even turn out…"the blond seemed to say to himself.

"What are you talking about, isn't that" Tsunade gestured at the fox "the product of your work?" she wasn't sure of the fox was **_that_** fox but she was sure it was the goal of Naruto's work.

Naruto looked form the fox to Tsunade seeming very confused.

"what are you talking about Baa-chan? That's just my pet fox, picked him up from the a few days ago. He was about to be monster chow, isn't he cute?"

Tsunade seemed skeptical while Sasuke knew something was wrong, he was here a few days ago and there was no fox present.

"this is your… pet?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded, "he seemed to like me witch make sense since… you know." He motioned to his abdomen.

"I see… so what's his name?" the Hokage inquired.

Naruto smiled his wide idiot smile thanking god for his acting skills. He reached out and picked up the little fox who relaxed at his touch, the blond held him at arm length facing the group in his home.

'be nice' he mentally warned.

"_**fine"**_

"his name is K-chan."

Kyuubi had to keep form gagging and biting his bond mate when he heard his new 'name'.

K-chan dropped from Naruto's grasp and meandered over to Tsunade (being as cute as possible). He stopped at her feet and looked up with wide, watery, lovable eyes that made the woman want to snuggle him, then to finish her off he made a soft mewing sound. The whole time making sure to keep all his chakra in Naruto to make the allusion of the demon still being in the seal, he knew the Hokage was checking as he worked. Tsunade's lips twitched to a small smile, she seemed to have finally accepted the story and all it took was a heart melting look from a fox and some well placed chakra.

Everyone else may have been roped in by the fox's cute and furry exterior but Sasuke swore he saw its expression go flat at the announcement of its own name.

"You know Naruto-kun this is brilliant work even if it didn't turn out in the end." Naruto started when Kakashi's voice came from behind. He tried not to panic; he needed an excuse for having done something smart. Then the situation got worse when he caught sight of his notebook only three feet from Kakashi… at least it was closed.

'Please don't see the note book, please don't see the note book, pleasedon'tseethatnotebookpleasedon'tseethenotebook please don't see it!'

Kyuubi cut off his mantra with a solution to his first problem.

"_**Tell them you got the work form a scroll form the forbidden scroll room. None but the Hokage know all of what's in there and if your leaders as smart as you all think she is then she'll figure it out and play along for your cover."**_

Naruto's eyes met Kyuubi's for a split second, the fox seemed to give a slight nod to confirm what he said.

"Yah it dose seem smart doesn't it?" Naruto made sure to tone down his vocabulary, "I got the pattern off a scroll in the forbidden scroll room. I couldn't get anything to happen with it, I think I fell asleep while meditating…" (Does seem very Naruto like)

Tsunade caught on almost instantly marching over to the blond in faux anger. "Yeah you little brat your lucky I found that note and got here before something **_did _**happen!"

"Naruto you should know better then to mess with things you don't understand" Kakashi chaste from behind. ((1))

during all this commotion Kyuubi moved to Sasuke's side jumping to his shoulder and spreading out around his neck to the other shoulder, getting comfortable for the show. The brunet jumped a bit when the fox landed on him but ignored the new presence and continued to focus on Naruto. Everyone seemed to believe his story even Kakashi, but it didn't all connect in the Uchiha's head. Tsunade was upset and maybe a little scared as she should of been when discovering Naruto had a dangerous scroll, but its what she said that didn't make sense.

Some of it connected…

"_FUCKING BRAT!"_

"_its bad, that's what it is."_

"_Oh no. no, no, no, no, he wouldn't do that… would he?_

"_he could be doing it now! We have to go stop him!"_

she said many things that related to the current situation, one in which Naruto has run off (again) with a forbidden scroll that could cause some massive damage to him or others. Then there were the other things she said.

"_that brats got to stop playing such dangerous games."_

"_He never told me he was working towards practical"_

"_he's taking his research to the practical level, he probably started testing without me and my permission because he KNEW I WOULD SAY **NO!**"_

Sasuke made a point to remember things people say and do, but in the panic it seems like everyone else forgot these particular words and the weird neat hand writing he used. This whole situation solidifies the Uchiha's decision to keep an eye on the blond. If his personality from the years past was just to hide something deeper… Sasuke shuttered to think what it was hiding, but again he might be giving the blond too much credit.

After a few more minutes of yelling Tsunade seemed to have run out of ways to call Naruto Stupid and irresponsible, and got tired of telling him never to do this again. Naruto got up and walked at a normal pace to his note book, he scooped it up off the floor and put it in his bed side cupboard.

"What was that note book?"

Naruto could of strangled Sakura right then.

"It was my journal." He said quickly, and then before anyone could question him he changed the subject.

"Looks like someone made a friend" Naruto blurted out looking over at Sasuke who had absently reached up to scratch behind K-chan's ear while in deep thought. The brunet glowered at Naruto as everyone's attention was drawn to him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After much commotion and yelling the extra occupants started to file out of Naruto's home. Tsunade looked back at the blond with eyes that promised a long and painful talk,

"My office tomorrow before your mission I want another word with you."

Naruto nodded.

Sakura and Kakashi left next, Sasuke being the last also throwing Naruto a look; this one was more of an 'I know you're up to something' look that gave the blond chills.

The front door shut with a loud click, Naruto let out a long sigh,

"glad that's over."

"yeah it was a pain in the ass, wonder how she figured out you were testing?"

Naruto froze… who the fuck was that? His heart sped up when the deep voice didn't rejecter as anyone who was just here… but it did seem familiar. Like a flash Naruto spun around ready for anything, but not what he saw…

A/N- I'll be waiting to get assassinated in the night for that one.

(God I hate having to explain these things but for the readers peace of mind I will)

1. Kakashi's obliviousness- he always favored Sasuke cuz of his Sharingan and ability to use the chidori. He always saw Sasuke's brilliance and Naruto fell to the back to be picked up by Jiraiya who saw himself in Naruto. Kakashi tends to over look Naruto and keep a certain persona of him in his mind that never really changed since team seven formed, probably because he's like Obito. Like when he took Sasuke to train before the chunin exam and left Naruto with some half bit teacher… but Naruto in true Uzumaki fashion found a better teacher then Kakashi.


	7. Fangless Monster

**A/N- **I know you guys want me to put a little more into the story; "make it come to life" as I was told by one of my lovely reviewers (love you all!). I want to really; I have been working with a beta so chapter four should be better mistake wise but as for the other things like vocabulary and description… I don't have time. I'm getting ready for collage and I am working slowly on a plot for a real book, I hate to say it but… this is just a fanfiction. Something to sharpen my skills on, not burn myself out with, I hope I don't sound mean I'm trying to stop the spelling and grammar problems for you!

NOTE

There will be lemons (NO THREESOMES) maybe some flirting for plot reasons. The lemon will come… and the lime will come sooner… and some beast stuff… for Kyuubi… we don't want him left out.

(For all you reading on please see my fic on AdultFanfiction for lemons same story name same authors name.)

**Summary-** Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self form everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations out side of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-** SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitch Sakura!**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga

**Disclaimer**- …

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Seven**

**Fangless Monster**

XxXxXxX

Bright red hair, red eyes with cat pupils, whisker marks…

"K…Ky…Kyu…"

Naruto choked on his words unable to get the name of the demon before him past his lips.

The fox smirked at the blond's lack of intelligent speech showing off white fangs.

"that's right kit, you can do it, just say K-Y-U-U-B-I" the red head chuckled at his own joke, his wild hair bouncing with the action. (Think Cloud hair from Final Fantasy but red).

"but how?" Naruto muttered.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow like he couldn't believe he was just asked that, "what? Did you think all demons ran around in their animal forms? We'd run out of room fast if that happened… and if you expected us to stay in our smaller versions and live like animal you've got another thing coming."

Naruto eye brows came to a V looking like he was gravely insulted, "what are you talking about… I know your true form is big but there's only nine of you."

Kyuubi looked insulted this time, "is that what they tell you in these human villages? I assume your talking about the Bijuu, we are the nine strongest demons that are known of… let me see. There's Ichibi no Tanuki, and according to you he's stuck in that Gaara of the Sand kid and they call him Shukaku, Nebi no Inu, Sanbi no Neko, Yanbi no Kuma."

The red head suddenly went silent, his eyes hardened with anger and what Naruto thought might be suppressed tears. He took a ragged breath and continued tripping over the next name.

"the next would be Gobi no Ookami then Rukubi no Uma, Sichibi no Tori, Hachibi no Tora, and me Kyuubi no Kitsune, lastly Juubi no Ryuu." Kyuubi took another calming breath, "then there are other demons, most not note worthy but there were some rising powers like… Karasu no Bi… he would have been on equal ground with any of the nine if he was given the time." ((1))

"Given time? What do you…" Naruto began to question but the words died in his mouth when Kyuubi's eyes hardened further.

"He died." The fox stated firmly leaving no room for question and no desire to inquire as to how his death came about.

The blond nodded, another piece to the puzzle of Kyuubi's past fell into place.

"So there are a lot of demons?"

Kyuubi nodded giving a light smile to break the repressive mood that had settled over the room.

"Yeah, we have our own hidden villages just like you Ninjas but maybe not as many. Ironically the largest is here in fire country bordering on the sea side in the direction the island of wave is in, it's called Youkai no Yobi." ((2))

Naruto was genuinely surprised and that doesn't happen often,

"I should start cleaning up, you wana help?"

The light smile from before reach Kyuubi's eyes,

"Sure… I can do that now can't I ..." the fox became serious all of a sudden, "Naruto… I… I can't thank you enough… I…"

Naruto cut him off from the floor where he was cleaning up the chalk,

"Don't, it was the right thing to do and your reaction only makes that clearer."

Kyuubi nodded; afraid to open his mouth not sure of what might come out against his will. Instead he stayed silent and helped clean, savoring the sensation of touch he had missed for sixteen years.

"I have to go see Tsunade-Baachan tomorrow morning… the look she gave me as she left said any later then that and she'll break my door down."

"yeah" Kyuubi answered absently, "hey kit…"

Naruto stopped cleaning, the tone of Kyuubi's voice caught his attention.

"what?"

"I can go back into the seal can't I? I mean I can go in and out of that area…?" Kyuubi seemed to be on some sort of emotional cliff and Naruto made sure to tread carefully.

"Yeah you can, the seal is still there it's just opened, but it still connects us in various ways. We share chakra in one big system that flows between us and stuff… not that it matters, your chakra plus mine is enough to power a dozen platoons." He kept his voice light and informational as he spoke.

The fox seemed to think on this information for a moment, his brows furled in concentration. His eyes hardened in some sort of preparation… he was ready for the truth.

"And what of my body… what is it?"

A small smile lifted Naruto's lips, so that's what was bugging him.

"It's what it was…" he began.

Kyuubi seemed very surprised by what that statement implied.

Naruto continued after a purposefully suspenseful pause.

"Your body was not destroyed when you were sealed; you were to powerful for that to be done. Instead it was broken down when it went through the open seal and into my body with the rest of you. When I let you out the decomposed parts of your vessel went through the (partly) open seal again reversing the process, and every time you go in or out of your cell it does it again." ((3))

Kyuubi seemed amazed and elated; then his face took on the expression of mock anger.

"Thanks for making my body sound like a science project brat."

Naruto smiled. He knew the fox was playing; it was his way of expression gratitude. Once was enough for one day… even if he couldn't get the whole thing out.

"your welcome."

"hey… will decomposing my body to many times be bad for it…?"

Naruto Shrugged "not sure… you're a demon so it should be ok, not like you'll get cancer or anything… I hope. Why do you ask anyways? I though you'd be happy for an excuse never to go back in."

Kyuubi stopped his work for a moment to look the blond in the eyes.

"I wanted to know because… I'm hungry, and it confused me."

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Of course your hungry… it happens you know."

The fox gave an irritated glare,

"yes but I haven't felt hunger in sixteen years."

Naruto smiled, "then we are going to have to celebrate this hunger with ramen!"

Kyuubi ignored the ramen comment and moved on in the conversation.

"And also it… just seemed like a good place to hide if need be…"

Naruto nodded in understanding, "makes sense."

The cleaning went on in silence for a moment, Naruto stopped to watch Kyuubi pick up his couch and put it where he was told.

"You know I don't get you."

Naruto Quirked a brow at the demon.

"I have been hearing what you hear for a few days and I still haven't figured out why you're not fucking that Uchiha kid."

The blond blushed to the roots of his hair; he took a moment to compose himself after the Fox's more then blunt question.

"We may have a mild physical attraction to one another, but he would never want a relationship, we're rivels."

Kyuubi smirked, "but you want a relationship don't you?" 'mild my ass.'

"That's not the point." If possible Naruto became redder, but his tone obviously stated that the topic was closed.

The red head "hmmed" and nodded.

'I'm going to have to fix this problem.'

"So you gay? Bi?" Naruto thought it was natural to ask after Kyuubi talked so openly about him and Sasuke.

"no, demons don't have gay's and bi's, we don't even have sex's."

Narutos head snapped up to look at Kyuubi, "but you male…"

The demon smiled, "nope, us demons take the appearance of whatever sex we like most, we choose our mates mby strength, or personality, or looks, but not by sex. I could become female but it's not what I'm comfortable as, it's like you getting a sex change, you look like a girl but you don't act like one."

Naruto nodded, "I think I get it, so what about children?"

The red head sighed, "if the couple are "same sex" one will become the other sex temporarily, demon pregnancy's only last a mouth or two depending on the type of demon or the mix they make." Kyuubi stopped for a moment, a thought came to him like a bolt of lighting. "You have all my powers like I have yours right?"

Naruto thought this a random question but nodded.

Kyuubi smiled, "so you can have kids too."

The statement was to utterly blunt and surprising Naruto felt the need to fall over…

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning was dull; the sky was overcast and gray… Naruto knew it was not going to be a good day.

He woke early… very early, the sun was just peeking over the horizon when the blonds sea blue eyes cracked open to great the dreary day. He looked down to find Kyuubi in his small fox form curled up on his stomach sound asleep.

The night before they had discovered that Kyuubi is still slightly drawn to Naruto and feels more combatable closer to him, it's a discovery they hope wears off. Naruto suspected it would over time; they had to ease off each other slowly.

A slight groan skimmed the air, Naruto sat up sliding Kyuubi to his lap; the small fox slipped open one eye to glance at the 'kit'. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he went back to sleep allowing Naruto to place him on his pillow.

Naruto stood reaching for the ceiling and cracked his back, then neck, and last the lower joins of his fingers.

The morning routine never really changed, shower, eat, dress and leave, Naruto sighed at the redundant mantra that was his life. The only interruptions are missions whom on a larger scale are themselves redundant.

Door opens… door closes; Naruto walks out into empty Street flooded by the beautiful light of the raising sun. Empty street, the only street he could want, the light lost its beauty and the silence became a vacuum. All life is consumed and beaten in a place like this… and nothing ever really changes.

Naruto blinked away his depressing thoughts; someone was coming out of a house a few down from his apartment.

An old woman shuffled out the door of her quaint little home with its flowers in the window and its welcome mat at the entrance. Naruto had seen this women before, just after the first alteration, she had looked at him as he passed in the street… cold hard eyes, hate, pain, accusation.

Naruto watched as she locked her door, she hasn't noticed him yet. Blue eyes drifted to the old ladies face… calm kind eyes, joy, life, understanding. So different, is this what she would be like if he were like everyone else, is this what she would be like if he talked to her and his name wasn't Uzumaki Naruto?

The woman was about to turn and walk towards him, Naruto leapt onto the roof of the house behind him, avoiding the old ladies stare by only moments. He watched as she walked away with a light smile on her lips and a soft sadness in her eyes. Naruto pulled his gaze from her back and ran the house tops in the opposite direction; he had an old hag of his own to meet this morning.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So you actually came?" Tsunade looked at her successor, her face painted with mild surprise, it would have been less shocking if he didn't come and left for the mission anyway.

Naruto didn't respond, his breathing the only thing keeping Tsunade from reaching across the desk to check for a pulse.

When he had walked into the office without his normal insult for a greeting she knew something was off that day, and when she looked into his eyes… his eyes. Like deep calm pools of water, but these liquid bodies were anything but relaxing. Like the dead lakes in the mountains their stillness had come to a disturbing point, she had seen this before… and it scared her every time. Deep in her heart she knew this mind state was dangerous to his health, she cried for his pain every night, but she didn't know what to do.

"Yes, I got your message yesterday, I wasn't surprised you wanted to see and I also had a question of my own." Naruto's flat voice passed his lips like sound from a speaker, no emotion. He could feel his insides getting colder as he replayed the old ladies expression in his mind, it mocked him and his pain, laughing at his abnormality and taunting him with normalcy.

Tsunade blinked the fog from her head, "I thought you did, I wanted you here before your mission in the morning to ask you what you were really doing yesterday."

"I was trying to find a way to communicate with the fox, obviously that didn't work out all that well, I was knocked out for hours."

"Obviously" Tsunade drawled dryly.

Naruto continued to lie through his teeth, something he was very good at. A cold hand gripped his heart as he reminded himself **_who_** he was lying to. 'It's for Kyuubi, it's for Kyuubi… it's for Kyuubi… and what she doesn't know won't hurt her…'

"I want you to right now, promise me that you will not do anymore practical work on the seal…"

Tsunade stood from her chair and moved in front of Naruto, her blue eyes looked at his blond hair from above, shimmering with emotion.

"Please Naruto… promise me, I don't want to lose you…"

The silence stretched; Naruto's hands clenched in his effort to not meet eyes with the woman above him. He could imagine the way her mouth quivered, how her eyes became like liquid as they always do, when she's clutching for something solid to hold on to.

"Naru…"

"I promise." He gave in.

Tsunade let a small smile lift her lips,

"Thank you."

_BANG!_

Both occupants of the room whipped around to face the doors that were flat against the wall, Sizune stood between them her breath coming in short huffs and puffs.

"Tsunade-Sama! The Jounin team you sent to Mist is back, one is injured very badly!"

Tsunade nodded, "I'll be right there."

Sizune took her leave, getting ready to prep the Jounin for the doctor.

The healer turned on Naruto, "what was it you were going to ask? Make it fast."

This situation could only help Naruto so he decided to be direct.

"I would like permission to Bring K-chan on the upcoming mission."

Tsunade gave her Ninja a hard look, "why?"

"I am teaching him to fight with me like the Inuzuka do with there dogs, I am in trust training with him and as you know that is the most delicate stage of the process. I can not be separated from him now." Naruto held his breath and waited for her answer.

"Fine" Tsunade gave, if she was not in such a rush she would interrogate the blond on the matter but now was not the time so she let it go.

Naruto let his breath out "Thank you Tsunade-sama." He stood and gave a small bow.

Tsunade nodded back confused by his odd behavior, "I trust you know your way out?"

"Of course"

Tsunade made her exit with haste.

The cold hand crept back over Naruto's heart and squeezed with vengeance, she showed concern for his well being and he lies to her. He could feel himself pulling away emotionally as the conversation drew out, but the pain stood strong against his will. Putting his hands on the edge of the desk he closed his eyes and leaned over it, gripping the wood in an effort to control his raging self hatred.

Naruto slid his eyes open taking a deep breath, grimacing at the pain in his chest… what was that seal? A letter on the desk below him caught his eye; it had a seal that was not of the Hokage… it was from the Raikage of the hidden Cloud. Naruto slowly let go of the desk letting his curiosity distract him from his inner angst, he picked the paper up and read it over. Why hadn't Tsunade told him about this? She normally keeps him posted on important news in the political world because of his status, and this letter is dated for a week ago.

Naruto read the letter again…

Odd…

Some of the words in the letter didn't make sense to him… he didn't know there meaning, was it a code?

He hoped Tsunade doesn't make any deals with the Cloud; they never had very good judgment… look what happened the last time Leaf got involved with them…

Foot steps in the hall told Naruto he had over stayed his welcome, it wouldn't due for someone to find the **_Demon_** alone in the Hokage's office reading a letter off her desk/ he spun to the window and was gone in a rush of air.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Bed creaked as Sasuke put all his weight on it in one swift and graceful leap, landing on his back in a lounging position he moved his arms behind his head. He made sure he was comfortable because he was in for a very long and painful thinking session… after what had happened at Naruto's he could be sure of the painful part.

Nothing that happened at the blond's apartment made any sense; it didn't match up with what happened in the Hokage's office. Enough seemed to correspond to put the other team members mind to rest, but not this Uchiha. There was something very wrong with everything around Naruto lately, especially a certain fox that came from god knows where. Naruto said he found the mangy animal in the forest, but Sasuke would be having tea with Itachi next week if that were true.

The brunet sat up with a huff, a glance at the clock told him it was too late to get any sleep. Training was canceled, Sasuke thought about going over to Naruto's and pressing him for answers, but that would cause more problems then it would solve. They had a mission coming and they already had enough discord between them to shoot the whole objective to hell, anymore problems and they might not go at all then Naruto would **_really_** have something to be mad at him about.

A walk… that's what he needed, a nice relaxing walk to clear his mind…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto's walk back to his apartment was taken at a much slower pace then the journey away had been. The streets were bustling with people who were just trying to get from point A to point B and do their work. No matter how rushed and over worked they may have been, they still had time to throw a glare or two his way, he just smiled back yanking that condescending look right off their face's.

He would never be good enough for them, no matter what he did. He worked so hard for a "good job" or just a smile in his direction from people like that old lady, with her soft eyes and bitter sweet smile. He would have done anything they wanted, they say jump, and he asked how high and would you like fries with that? For so long he would have tied the nose around his neck for them… until he realized, they would be the one to pull the chair from under his feet.

Naruto hurt, his emotions had been messed up since he was old enough to give them names, over the years they had become harder and harder to control. His fits of depression came like waves on the shore of mist country, and his mental instability seemed to have taken a dive since he started to mess with the seal. He knew the seal was connected to his mind in multiple ways, and he had taken every variable into account when he had fingered the alterations he had preformed… but, he may have been wrong. If he had been a normal person to begin with this probably wouldn't have been more then a mild case of separation anxiety, but he wasn't normal.

Naruto was hated, despised. Neglected at the best of times, he had been betrayed and blamed, and even now, when things were starting to slowly incline he was still severely depressed. For Naruto Kyuubi had been a constant, he was the reason everything in his life was shit, but he was also the only thing that kept him here, and it wasn't the fox's fault. Kyuubi had been something to hang onto mentally when things were getting to heavy, and when Naruto did snap the Kitsune was the only reason he survived. Then he learned to catch it before it broke, to alleviate the pain another way, and the demon had helped him hide it from everyone even if he didn't know what he was doing.

But now it was gone, the strong presence in his mind had diminished to a buzzing that told him the Fox was asleep; there was nothing big enough to hold onto.

Naruto eyes began to refocus on where he was walking, it was the same direction the old lady had gone this morning when she left her little home. He was walking the same step she had when her eyes were so soft and her smile so sad, her expression was like his when he thought no one was looking.

Naruto continued to walk strait, he knew this road, when people walked down this road to the end they never had a smile. When he himself reached the destination of the small path the main road had dwindled to… he wasn't smiling.

Towering high above him was a large polished rock, and upon it were the names of all who had died heroes of the village. At the base of this hero's home was a small hunched form, a wrinkled hand reached up and caressed a name that was etched into the smooth surface. Flowers lay at the old ladies feet, her only way to tell all who passed of her emptiness, Flowers for her "baby Boy" as she had called him to herself when she mourned as she did every morning since his death.

Naruto took note of where the name rest on the wall of stone… right in the center of the Kyuubi victims.

Then she turned around.

For a moment she didn't seem to recognize him, still lost in a fragment of a memory played out long ago. But soon her eyes became cold and hard.

"How dare you" her voice was like a low hiss of an angry beast.

Naruto took an involuntary step back as she stalked closer.

"How dare you come to this place, a place where people mourn for what you have destroyed!" her voice rose with every word and cracked at the end, angry tears streaked her face.

Closer she came and Naruto froze at her last words… what he had destroyed… his fault.

"HOW DARE YOU!" her voice was an angry roar that slapped him in the face, the shock of her words compelling him to flee… so he ran.

Eyes closed tight, keeping out the painful stairs and keeping in his tears, he ran without direction, only wanting to be faster then his pain.

His sightless sprint had taken him to the only place they couldn't reach him, and the only place he was really in danger, his apartment.

Without moments pause he opened the door and slammed it shut dashing to the bathroom. He stopped for a moment in front of **_The Door_**, only staring; it just took that moment to make the last of his will power snap. Its breaking was so strong it felt tangible, like a rib being cracked; its sound should have resonated through the room.

Running full to the bathroom again he shut and locked that door and turned to the cabinet mirror.

The loud bangs of slamming door had woken Kyuubi from the best sleep he had ever had, he sat up quickly trying to figure out who was in the apartment. A quick feel with his mind told him it was only Naruto, but with another moment of connection the fox noticed that something was **_very_** wrong.

Jumping from the bed he was in his humanoid form before his feet hit the ground, and was at the bathroom door before the echo of its closing left the air.

Pounding his fist the Fox called for his seal mate,

"Naruto? Naruto open this door!"

No answer.

"NOW!" he screamed, sure that the people down the street heard him.

Still there was silence.

Kyuubi pounded again then reached for the door knob and turned, it was locked.

"NARUTO!"

This time he was answered, a soft sobbing met his ear, and Kyuubi could feel his chakra being pulled away from him.

Without a second though the demon grabbed the knob again turning until he hear a snap that signaled the door was no longer locked.

Inside he saw more then he bargained for, crouched against the shower on the far wall was Naruto, he was curled around himself with one of his razors. His arm was bloody but with no cuts and the blond was hacking at his it like he could cut the pain out.

Kyuubi rushed over and grabbed Naruto's wrist, stopping the blades motion.

"STOP THAT!"

His loud voice seemed to pull the boy back to reality; his glazed eyes seemed to clear,

"Kyuubi?"

The fox nodded, "yeah it's me."

Naruto's eyes clouded over once again, all he saw was the cause of all his problems, the demon that started it all.

Kyuubi saw the change but it was too late, he felt the boy pull all his chakra back into the seal only leaving his body outside in its weakest form, a small fox. Then with even less warning a sharp pain exploded in his shoulder, the demon looked over just in time to see a hand pulling the razor from his flesh.

Naruto stabbed him…

A/N- again with the Glossary, it's like this things that's not of human ability to resist. You see that damn number in the text and you HAVE to scroll down before the chapter end to look at the damn Glossary, no fail.

GLOSSARY

1. Bijuu- I think it translates to "Tail Ten" it's what they call the Ten tailed demons.

Ichi, Ni, San, Yan (Shi), Go, Ruku, Sichi, Hachi, Kyuu, Juu- the numbers 1-10 in Japanese (Chinese) (full name of numbers, some can be shortened like Ichi to Ich.)

Bi –Tail (one way of saying it)

Tanuki – Raccoon/dog a creature from myth said to me a master of appearance and jolly to boot.

Inu – Dog

Neko – Cat

Kuma – bear

Ookami – Wolf

Uma- Horse

Tori- Bird

Tora – Tiger

Kitsune – Fox (duh)

Ryuu - Dragon

Karasu no bi – Raven of Tail

2. Youkai no Yobi – Day of the Demon

3. Like a Pokéball effect… looks like one too with the beam of red light and stuff.

4. Naruto can't handle all the chakra in his body but he can put it back in the seal like Kyuubi did when he first met Tsunade, then it does what it had before, healing him like the Kyuubi was still in there.


	8. Intervention or A Fox

**A/N- **the angst ends after this chapter… for a while, then all the angst will be romantic and comedic for a short time as the mission starts.

THERE MIGHT NOT BE A UPDATE NEXT WEEK!

I'm in college now and classes are just starting to get really hard, I am already behind on my chapters. I had to finish typing this one today so I might skip next weeks update to type up some more hand written chapters (more like chapter fragments). Don't worry though I have too much done to just drop this story, **_AND_** it will be worth the wait! Next chapter the mission begins!

**_OK, so here is a really hard question so the answer will be a BIG Spoiler as a prize! The answer is not an anime._**

I am not flat, but I am blue.

When you walk in my city beware of falling blocks.

Winning the game is my job.

I come from a place that connects all places.

The city I moved too is the size of a "tower".

For figuring out who I am and where I come from you could say that this **_Input_** is very important.

And the "net" is a very dangerous place.

Who am I, And where am I from? ß (Name of show is acceptable)

**Summary-** Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self form everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations out side of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-** SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitch Sakura!**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga

**Disclaimer**- OH FOR FUCKS SAKE I DON'T OWN IT!

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Seven**

**Intervention**

**or**

**A Fox's Apparent Past**

XxXxXxX

Sasuke took his walk down the crowded streets of Konoha wishing he had stayed home, but his feet kept on moving like they had someplace to be.

Then he realized the direction he was heading just as a certain apartment came into view, he could have sworn he heard a yell coming from the same direction as Naruto's home.

With the caution of one trained since birth he continued to close the distance between himself and the small dwelling.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Blood falling freely from his shoulder Kyuubi tried not to panic, he wasn't good at things like this… or anything human for that matter.

Not knowing how to snap his kit from this trance Kyuubi did the only thing he could.

Run and get help, so he did, leaving Naruto to take advantage of his chakra healing. ('Member he took all Kyuubi's chakra and put it in the seal, when its like that it acts like it normally does, healing him.)

The demon cursed when he got to the front door; with no chakra he was stuck in this form and as helpless as a normal, really smart fox.

Hoping for a miracle he jumped onto the window sill to see what he could do, almost falling off due to his wound, but his hopes were answered by one of the best sights he had ever seen. Sasuke was walking down the road just outside Naruto's apartment.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The cold night blew through Sasuke as he continued to stroll down the wayward street that his teammate's apartment was on. The lights were off… odd.

There was something brown on the window, Sasuke couldn't see why the dobe didn't clean it up... then it moved.

Stains don't move...

Sasuke moved closer to the widow, all senses on high alert, and the brown blob formed ears... tails... eyes... then it dawned on him.

"K-Chan!" the blood dripping from the small fox's shoulder was trailing onto the window sill when Sasuke saw it. He ran to the door ready to break it down, something was wrong, Naruto's pet was hurt and the blond was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke didn't hesitate to burst through the entry, he knew K-chan didn't have a lot of time if the amount of blood on the floor compared to the fox's size was any hint.

Kyuubi was never so happy to see a human before, in his long life, he watched as the Uchiha kid trampled the door down and ran to him. The sides around the boy became white as he drew closer, making him glow like an angel... Naruto's angel, the white grew until all was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto looked down at his blade, the blood wasn't just his own anymore... he wanted it; he wanted this blood to spill... that time...

_falling, cutting, get it out, GET IT OUT!_

_CUT IT OUT, SLASH IT OUT! _

_blood, so much blood. stabbing, turning, ripping._

_**STOP HEALING...**_

_all he wanted was to see **that **blood..._

_and to die..._

But now it's here, dripping from his razor, and all he feels it guilt... it went too far, it came to close to **_that_** time.

Naruto sucked I a sharp breath, his eyes became wide... what was he doing... what had he done?

A loud crash came from the front room, but Naruto didn't even notice.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The apartment was cold and dark, a vast difference from its normal inviting warmth that flowed between the walls. The apparent absence of the energetic blond that was normally bouncing around his home seemed to have a large impact on the vibe in the room.

Sasuke hurried to the kitchen area, his arms filled with the dead weight of the injured fox.

_**Bang **_

A low muffled pound reached Sasuke's ears, then again, and again until it became a rhythm. He looked around the room spotting for the first time that the blood on the floor was trailing into the hall, as if the K-chan had dragged himself to the main room.

The pounding continued.

Was Naruto in the house?

Sasuke looked back at the fox, he didn't have time for this he had to help K-chan first. It only took a few minutes for him to clean and dress the deep cut. Finished, he moved the animal to the couch and hoped he lived; then left to find where the pounding was coming from.

Unknown to Sasuke, Kyuubi was healing at normal speed again; slowly his chakra was seeping back to him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A low morbid hum of depression seemed to fill the hall, the lights were off, and a disturbing, moist substance dominated the floor where Sasuke walked. The thick sticky texture told him that it was blood. Fallowing the trail brought him to the bathroom; the door was open with the knob hanging from its socket.

Fear gripped Sasuke as he stared at the door handle, did Naruto do that? The dread deepened at he traced the trail of blood into the bathroom. He followed the smudged streak of crimson around the corner into the room.

Knees to chest, arms bloody and hanging loose at sides, underarm up, his head set lightly on his knees, blank eyes... pool of blood around him.

Sasuke stopped breathing, for one terrifying moment the burnet was sure the blond was dead, the light rise and fall of his body and the rhythmic pounding of the back of his head hitting the tub, were the only things keeping him from doing... doing... he didn't know what he would do if the other boy died... his Naruto.

He had his hand on the blonds shoulder... when did he cross the room? Blur...

"Naruto?..."

Was that his voice?... why did it sound so... so... he didn't know what the sound was.

Naruto slowly turned his head, looked Sasuke in the eyes, the Uchiha shivered.

A slow, low but convicted whisper pasted the blond's lips.

"it...was...to...close..."

Sasuke wasn't sure what the blond meant by that.

He nodded anyways...

Arms rapped around Naruto pulling him close, he took every bit of comfort he could get. both boys sat together, Sasuke let himself absorbed what just happened,

while confirming that the blond was alive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"what happened?"

Naruto started at the Uchiha at a loss for words, K-chan was on his lap.

"I... I don't know... I just snapped..."

Sasuke noted that the other was almost back to normal, only a bit off here an there. Odd how he recovers from this so fast… how long has this been going on? From the way Naruto reacted his other fits aren't normally this bad but…

'I am so sorry Kyuubi'

**_"Kit, if you say that again I really am going to get mad. I told you it wasn't your fault... besides it was my..."_**

'Your what?'

_**"it was my selfishness that got me trapped in you... my fault your life turned out the way it did."**_

'Now it's your turn to shut up, we'll talk about this later.'

Naruto abruptly cut the fox off.

"What set you off?" Sasuke hadn't found Naruto's reply odd; he had "snapped" himself over stupid things. Its what happens when you're always on an emotional cliff, he had lost many of his furnishings during these fits.

"I don't know…" Naruto hesitated, he had to organize his thoughts, he wanted to talk to Sasuke, maybe he really could help, but he had to be sure not to give anything away about Kyuubi.

"I woke up in the wrong kinda mood. I saw this old lady this morning. I had seen her before, she looked at me with those eyes… then this morning when I saw her, she didn't know I was there… and her eyes, they were like a grandmother's."

Sasuke stayed silent, he knew what Naruto meant by "the eyes". People looked at himself with "eyes", their eyes hold respect and admiration, but they look right through him. He could only imagine what Naruto's "eyes" were like.

"And at that moment I wondered… is that what she would be like is I talked to her and wasn't Uzumaki Naruto? I wished to be anyone but me"

A firm hand clasped Naruto's arm forcefully, the blond looked up into hard black eyes and his voice died in his throat.

"DON'T you ever say that again; don't scare me like that again…" Sasuke's voice softened and his grip loosened. Naruto stayed silent, he could feel that Sasuke had more to say.

"Don't say you don't want to be Naruto, because if you're not Naruto… Then who am I? And… and if you go away, then where… where will I go?" Sasuke's voice was thick with emotion and his eyes were glassy. (Not that he'd ever let the tears fall.)

Naruto reached up and put a hand over Sasuke's which still rested on the blonds arm. The burnet was more like him then he thought, Sasuke's emotions were slowly slipping from his control just like his own. Naruto knew that Sasuke, like Kyuubi, was a constant that kept him from drifting away and perishing in his own pain, but he never thought he was like that for Sasuke. The Uchiha had always seemed so strong, like a brick wall that you could slam your fist into but never move. That was until that day in the bathroom, and then Naruto saw that Sasuke was a lot like himself, but he never thought he was this similar. Sasuke was right, they were so much of each other, and they practically raised one another. When Sasuke left, Naruto fallowed… he didn't know what else to do. Sasuke has every right to be afraid of what happens to Naruto, if the blond wasn't Naruto, or disappeared, where would Sasuke go? The Uchiha was in the situation place he was.

Now that he thought about it, it should have been obvious, the trauma he lived through as a child and the way he is looked at today. When he left the village it wasn't just crazy revenge filled actions it was something else… but what? Some people said they saw it coming, his hatred for his brother and his thirst for power… Naruto had seen it as well, but he never thought the brunet would do something like he did. It was the first time Naruto had ever been wrong about something like this, but there was a factor that he couldn't of possible counted into his analysis, what was it? It had to be there… because of all the time they had as a team, no one could leave something like that behind. Everyone who knew of the Uchiha tragedy shrugged it off as something that was bound to happen, and when he came back they said that it was a given, that his former actions were a laps of judgment. But none of them were there for the last fight at the Valley, none of them saw the look of Sasuke's face or heard the things he said… it wasn't the same Sasuke from before. Then he was found, and it was the old Sasuke, he even admitted that he didn't know why he acted the way he did, he was just driven… but he couldn't remember why…

Naruto's raging thoughts were cut off as the hand around his arm tightened again, this time pulling him forward onto a warm chest. Kyuubi was trapped between the two boys, Sasuke's arms tightened around the blond and his face was pressed into his neck. Naruto blushed but put his arms around Sasuke in return.

"Please never do anything like this again… if… if you are stressed like this… come see me…"

Naruto knew what an offer like that meant, and he knew it went both ways. Sasuke really wanted to help him and was willing to expose himself for Naruto's well being. The blond nodded against Sasuke's hair.

Suddenly the warmth on Naruto's neck was gone and in its place something soft and warm pressed on his forehead. That's when he realized Sasuke was kissing him. Slowly the brunet pulled away and placed his forehead where his lips had just rested and looked into blue eyes.

"I can't make you promise not to do it anymore, obviously, so promise, you will come to me at times like this."

"I promise" looking into Sasuke's dark eyes Naruto couldn't do anything but agree and fall hard for the man before him.

'I am in so much shit…'

Everything seemed like it might turn out fine, Kyuubi assessed as he looked up at the two boys from his seat between them.

"_**Yes you are"**_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was sprawled across his bed; Kyuubi was curled up on his chest listening in on his Kit's thoughts.

'What do I do? I can believe this is happening to me, and I came so close to the **_that_** time… are you sure your not mad at me?'

"_**I'm sure that if you ask again I will be mad at you…"**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M FALLING FOR UCHIHA SASUKE! It was supposed to be a physical attraction thing… then he had to go and be all worried about me."

"**_Not without good reason."_**

"That's not the point." 'What am I going to do?'

"_**Tell him."**_

"Are you crazy! He'll think I'm out of my mind!"

"_**Like a fox"**_

"What? You are a fox…."

"**_Never mind, the point is, have you ever thought that _**maybe**_ he likes you back?" _**

"That would never happen."

"_**What about what he did for you today?"**_

"He sees me like I did him, someone like him to talk to, to be himself around, a friend and nothing more."

"…" Kyuubi gave up.

'Hey, Kyuubi haven't you had any love problems in your life?'

Naruto jumped and let out a yelp, when there was suddenly a man straddling his chest. Kyuubi in his human form looked down at his Kit. It's about time he told him something after everything the blond did for him.

The fox moved off Naruto and settled on the other side of the bed.

"I had a lover once… his name was Karasu."

Naruto perked up, moved to lean against the head board. Kyuubi was talking about his past so he couldn't miss a thing.

"You mean Karasu no Bi?"

Kyuubi nodded "one in the same."

"What happened to him?" Naruto flinched at the look on the demons face; he hoped Kyuubi wouldn't clam up.

"He died…"

Naruto flinched this time, sore topic.

"You don't have to talk…"

"No I'll tell you what happened, it's the least I can do."

The blond nodded, and thus the story began.

"I had met Karasu long ago when he was so young he couldn't even fly yet. The young raven had shown great potential, so I offered his parents a chance for me to train him. His parents were lowlifes; they took the honor of having one of the Ten train their child and practically threw Karasu at me. He was three at the time. We never saw them again"

"How old were you?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't know I lost count long ago of my years."

At Naruto's disgusted look Kyuubi let out a chuckle.

"Let me explain, when a demon is born, which doesn't happen very often, about every two hundred years…"

A confused look from Naruto,

Kyuubi sighed, "Most demons are not that much stronger then a Senin or a high Jounin, so some are killed by humans, other killed by other demons, plus there aren't a lot of us to begin with. Only ones with power like the Ten live for as long as we have. Most demons are killed before they're five hundred, if they make it past that there normally set unless they piss off a stronger demon or meet a human like your Hogake. This is not counting the half breeds; they normally live in exile hated by both sides, though the demons do take in some of them."

"their like me." Naruto stated.

Kyuubi gave a tentative nod.

"Anyway back to the age thing, demons age like humans until the age of eighteen, once they reach that point, age doesn't matter between mates to a degree since after sexual maturity demons looks only age one year for every few hundred."

Naruto cut in again "you look about 23 so you have to be almost three thousand years old!"

"You don't have to remind me" Kyuubi grumbled.

"Continuing where I left off before I was so rudely interrupted, it wasn't for another few years after he reached maturity that we got together anyways. I never looked at him as anything but a trainee until he was eighteen, it was like a light was switched and we realized that we were never meant to have any other type of relationship then the one we started then. After that we were lovers for five hundred years, and he grew into one of the most powerful demons of his generation, thought it would take thousands of years for him to reach the level of the oldest ones."

Kyuubi stopped to take a breath, bracing himself for the next part.

"Everything was fine until that day… me an' Karasu had been traveling through Gobi's forest. His forest lays just off of Youkai no Yobi ((1)), it consist of mostly large pine trees and it was a dry summer mouth when we walked through. We were only a few league's form the city when a brush fire caught, obliterating a large portion of the Okii-Matsu ((2)) that's the forest name. Me and Kara' were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Gobi came after us and we played touch and go with him for days. On the 5th day of the chance I suggested we split up. I didn't want to fight Gobi with Kara' there, he was still too young in demon years. I knew the wolf would follow me, and if he didn't Karasu be able to fly out of his reach until I got to him. When we split I was supposed to go to Heiya no Hi ((3)) and circle back to Youkai no Yobi, Karasu was supposed to do the same in Sand…."

Kyuubi paused; Naruto looked on with rapt attention, completely absorbed in the story, the demon looked him strait in the eyes with his piercing red gaze.

"I attacked Konoha out of anger. When I reached Heiya no Hi I was intercepted by Konoha Nin and they slowed me down, I could feel Gobi watching. I saw his eyes before he left, he fully intended to find and kill my raven, Karasu couldn't fly forever, and I blamed Konoha. I didn't mean for it to go so far, I only meant to kill the ones that had stopped me, but they attacked harder then I expected and I got trapped."

Another pause and a breath,

"It's my fault Karasu died. He died because of my weakness, it's my fault, and I could have been stronger… but the drug…"

Kyuubi stopped talking abruptly.

"What drug?" Naruto didn't miss the plot holes in Kyuubi story.

"It's nothing." Kyuubi felt horrible, he couldn't tell Kit the whole story… it would crush him. Though he should have known the blond would find the story faults.

"Ok…" Naruto didn't pry on that topic, but jumped to another.

"You said you attacked Konoha out of revenge, because they delayed you, and Gobi must of killed Karasu. But they couldn't have delayed you that long. You said you saw Gobi before you were sealed, and before the attack on the village, couldn't you have tracked him down? And that brings up another point, why did you go to Konoha if the nin you wanted dead were already in the Heiya? And…"

Naruto knew he went to far when Kyuubi locked eyes with him, hi gaze full of rage.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW WHELP! I MAY BE A DEMON BUT I'M NOT PERFECT! YOU'RE JUST A BRAT ANYWAYS!" Kyuubi stormed from the room, opened the door and ran out as his fox from, Naruto let him giving him the leeway on the seal he needed. The blond knew he was being a jerk, but he also knew he wasn't getting the whole truth. He knew Kyuubi wasn't doing it to be evil, like before he felt no evil intent, the fox seemed to be protecting him… but form what?

A/N- Next chapter it the mission!

Glossary (still evil!)

Youkai no Yobi- I know its back grammar in Japanese, but like "fireday" Is Tuesday in Japanese we are going to pretend that even with the No in there it means Demonday ok! Yay for pretending!

2. Okii-Matsu – means big pine… I know original.

Haiya no Hi – roughly translates to Valley of Fire, try to guess where that's near… come on guess!

(a narusasu talk but not much abut their relationship, kyuubi blur past)


	9. Fish? and Tea

**A/N-**I'm sorry for the delay, but until a break or summer the chapters will be coming in slowly. I have a lot of work, but I also don't want to drop this fic. Also, thank you all who supported me, you have made all the difference. bows

Thanks again.

**Summary-**Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-**SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic… or M… guess that's what it is now… -- bah

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura! –– well she had gotten better in resent chapters.**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga –– that's sorta true now.

**Disclaimer**- because Vin Diseil said so, with his titanium nipples of doom!

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Nine**

**Fish? And Tea**

XxXxXxX

_**Light, **_why would the creator of this world make light such an important component for life? Why couldn't Naruto ever remember to shut the blinds before going to sleep? The beams of sun flooding from the window burned though the blonds eye lids.

Said boy felt something warm under his hand; a quick glance showed Kyuubi snuggled up under his arm, head resting with Naruto's hand on top.

'Must not be mad at me anymore…'

Naruto sat up and gently woke his fox companion.

"Come on Kyu, we need to get ready."

Even as the words left his mouth the blond was cursing whoever thought it would be a good idea to have missions at this time of the morning.

"_**5 more minutes kit…"**_

Naruto felt Kyuubi curl back up into his outer thigh.

"Come on you damn fox we need to get going."

This time Naruto slid off the bed, thoroughly disturbing the demon at the same time

"_**Why do we need to get up again?"**_

"Mission remember?"

Kyuubi visibly sighed.

"_**Oh yeah that…"**_

The fox watched his kit wander to the bathroom to prepare.

This was the mission Naruto has been waiting for, something a bit more challenging then the last ones he had been on. Seeing his friends from other villages, and Garra... the blond was probably wondering how the Kazekage was doing.

The clean yet wet Naruto stood before his travel pack, this was it, the mission finally came. He was leaving Konoha for an unknown amount of time with Kyuubi; this is exactly what he needed.

Time to dress. He pulled on his black pants and strapped on his leg holster. He threw his fish net on and was about to put on his chunin vest when he saw a package in the back of his dresser. He never put it on because he didn't want to get it dirty… he was saving it for a special occasion. Well this was special, his first mission with Kyuubi and seeing Gaara, plus he was escorting a diplomat. Also he really, REALLY wanted to wear it since Jiraiya gave it to him. Naruto pulled out the box and slid the cover off. He pulled away the tissue paper and looked at his custom made orange chunin vest. He slipped it on and looked in the mirror. The contrast of the black and orange looked good on him… he was hot!

Within moments of that thought Naruto was out the door with his pack on his back and Kyuubi at his heels.

The team was meeting at the bridge before moving out, their first task, to pickup and guard a diplomat from Mist at the boarders of fire country on the east side. Naruto was going to take every part of the mission seriously, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mask on completely, not after what had recently passed, but how hard should he hang on to his façade?

There wasn't enough time to take every angle of the situation into consideration, so many things have happened so fast, it was like Naruto's world had been turned upside down. Things are different now, the blond doesn't know exactly where he stands, and that scared him.

Soon the old bridge was in view, a very familiar sight was at hand, Sasuke was leaning against tree just off the side as Sakura stood on the other side of him talking away.

As normal Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Naruto looked up to the sun, they had to leave soon…

"OI!"

The two others looked up, Sakura waved and Sasuke nodded. Nartuo swore Sasuke's eyes worriedly glanced over his body before looking back at the grass. Naruto shrugged this off.

Sasuke first glanced over Naruto to see if he was OK, then he saw his new outfit. When Naruto was young he did look good in orange but wore way to much and it was a stupid jump suit… now he wore just enough in contrast to the black on his tan skin… Sasuke had to look down to keep from blushing.

"Where the hell is Kakashi? I don't want to have to double pace to make the meeting time because he's lazy… or making out with fish…" Naruto said, oddly oblivious to Sasuke's embarrassment.

Sasuke glanced up.

"Hes at the Hokages, said it was about the mission… and dolphins are mammals."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "just have to go ruin a joke don't you…" he murmured, then louder "I am going to go see whats going on, I will be back in a minute." the blond turned to leave smirking at Sasuke, he smirked back.

Sakura was confused…fish?

XxXxXxX

Naruto felt his face heat up and his heart pound as he ran. Good thing he turned after Sasuke smirked back… Sasuke smirked back! Somehow Naruto knew that this shouldn't be such an exciting thing, but his pounding heart said otherwise. The blond hoped he wouldn't do this every time he got a smile from the other boy… this mission was going to suck!

Naruto shook his head clear, he was at the tower and needed to seem serious about this mission. He entered. Somehow it felt odd to go through the front door and not the window. Knowing there were more people than just Baa-chan in the office was the only reason he didn't use the window. The main entrance always made him uncomfortable… people stare at him like he had no right to be there. Maybe when he is Hokage he will make a habit of using the window.

Keeping his eyes to the floor Naruto hurriedly shuffled to the big oak doors that would one day be his. He knocked and entered after the inviting call of his leader. In the room was Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Is there anything you need Naruto?" the blond woman looked right through him.

"I just came to let Kakashi-Sensai know that soon we will be running late for the meeting time."

Tsunade looked at the time, "oh so your right, Kakashi you should really work on your time management skills."

Kakashi smiled "I will take that into consideration Hokage-Sama." he bowed.

"You are dismissed Kakashi."

He nodded and looked to Naruto to follow. The blond was smirking as the Hokage's time management comment.

"I would like a word with Naruto before you depart, he will meet you at the front gate."

Kakashi nodded, bowed and then left.

Naruto approached the desk, "what were you and Kakashi talking about?"

Tsunade stiffened "nothing, just some details that I forgot to go over with him about our treaty with Sand. Things that might come up about us assassinating for another village."

Naruto wondered at Tsunades answer but let it go, if she is lying then it might be personal for Kakashi and none of his business.

"Naruto."

He looked up and fixed eyes with his leader.

"I just wanted to know if everything with your pet was set for the mission."

Naruto looked down at Kyuubi… he forgot the little guy was following him, he was so lost in thought. He looked back at the Tsunade and nodded.

She nodded back "good, I am glad you stopped by, otherwise I would not of gotten the chance to ask."

'You mean you were to busy sleeping' Naruto thought.

"_**Your probably right."**_Kyuubi agreed through their minds.

Naruto smirked.

"What are you smirking at brat?"

Naruto looked down at her desk to collect himself, he was about to answer when he noticed a open letter on her desk. It was another from Raikage… he read it upside down.

"_I am glad to hear from Jiraiya that you have reconsidered our offer. As you know our village has come across a supply of "_

Theres that word again… he remembered seeing it in the last letter Tsunade got from Raikage… and he still thinks it's a bad idea to take anything they offer after what happened with the Hyuuga family.

Tsunade was about to ask if Naruto was OK when he didn't answer, but then notice he was looking at her desk. She looked down and snatched the letter out of sight.

Naruto was startled out of thought by the sudden movement.

"Why haven't you told me anything about this correspondence with Raikage?"

Tsunade looked irritated, "because brat, its none of you business."

It was Narutos turn to be irritated, "its my business as the next Hokage."

Tsunade sighed, "well your not rokudaime yet so deal with it. Now get your ass to the gate before you miss your meeting time."

Naruto studied her for a minute, what is she hiding? He shrugged, he would find out layer. Then he jumped on her desk,then over her head and out the window behind her.

"STUPID BRAT!!" Tsunades yell echoed through the village.

XxXxXxX

Naruto landed at the main gate with "K-chan" on his shoulder. Sasuke noticed the Fox for the first time.

"Whats the Fox doing here?"

Naruto grabbed Kyuubi off his shoulder and held him out dangling. "K-CHAN is in trust training with me so he has to come, Tsunade said he could!."

Sasuke swore he saw the foxes expression go flat at being called K-chan, just like last time. "You know I don't think it likes being called K-chan."

"How would you know? He's not your fox!"

Sasuke sighed at the blonds dumb act… it is so depressing when you know it's an act…

Suddenly "K-chan" jumped from Narutos hands and scurried to Sasuke and up his side to his shoulder glaring at Naruto. The blond humph-ed and crossed his arms.

"Traitor"

Sasuke looked at the fox on his shoulder and the fox looked at him. He got this strange feeling from his stare that he was intelligent. His red eyes, like the first time he saw the fox, seemed to be trying to convey something to him. His sensei snapped him out of thought.

"Well we should get going, we are already going to have to pick up the pace." Kakashi turned and started to walk, his team followed.

XxXxXxX

The walk has been nothing but long and boring. They walked through forest, then more forest, until they reached some… forest.

"Lets stop here for the night." Kakashi yelled to everyone relief. They had come to a small village, very small, but it had a inn and someplace to eat. Naruto figured they were about half way there, so on the way back they would probably stop here so the diplomat doesn't have to sleep on the ground.

The inn was small but pleasant like the rest of the village. Everything here seemed to be perfect. Children running and playing in the streets, everyone waved at them as they walked by, happy to have guest to bring money into the village, but also just happy to meet new people. Naruto loved every moment of it.

They paid for two rooms, Kakashi thought they should save money. So he roomed with Sakura, "so the teenage boys won't get her", and Naruto and Sasuke got a room. Up the creaking wooden stairs they stopped at rooms 3 and 4. The numbers on the doors made of brass, looked rich and handsome against the oak doors. The door handles were even brass Naruto noted as he reached out for the ordinate nob. The room was mid sized and fully furnished with a couch across from a coffee table, a closet with two dressers inside, fine art on the walls… all oddly western the blond noted. Then there was the bed, yes bed… one bed… singular bed…

Both boys eyes reached the bed at the same time, they both turned a shade of pick. Neither looked at the other.

"Soooo… you want some tea? I'll go get some tea!" Naruto left with Kyuubi on his heels to order the tea before Sasuke even answered. The brunet walked into the room and dropped his bag on the floor by the couch. What was he going to do?

XxXxXxX

Tea,tea,tea,tea,tea, Naruto was staring at his tea, trying to think of nothing but his tea. He was failing. Sasuke and him were sitting on the couch in silence.

Kyuubi was sitting on the coffee table staring at them.

"_**This is pathetic…"**_

Naruto sighed… 'I know'

Sasuke looked over the blond. 'Wonder what he's sighing about.'

Kyuubi looked at Narutos bag.

"_**What did you bring? Anything entertaining?"**_

Naruto reached over to his bag, 'I don't think so.' he reached in and shuffled things about.

'I brought ramen, clothes, weapons, my note last five note books'

"_**Why did you bring those, aren't they about the seal?"**_

'Yeah well I have been carrying them with me when I would leave the village for a while, just in case something happened to the seal. And since I altered it there is an off chance that something will go wrong. Better safe then sorry.'

Kyuubi rolled his red eyes. _**"Yeah whatever, anything else in there?"**_

Sasuke watched Naruto go through his bag and glance at his fox every once in a while… did the fox rolled his eyes… or was he imagining things?

Naruto continued to look in his bag. 'I have some manga.'

"_**If only I had hands…" **_

Naruto thought for a moment, 'well I can pretend to read it and you can look over my shoulder.'

Kyuubi perked up, _**'that's a good idea'**_he jumped to his bond mates shoulder. Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out the first volume of Loveless.

Sasuke looked over, "do you have volume three here?"

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he spoke, "don't scare me like that! And yes I do, you read this?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "yes I read it."

Naruto reached into his bag, pulled out volume three and handed it over. Sasuke nodded in thanks. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"_**You too need to just fuck already."**_

Naruto blushed harder, 'you shut up or I won't open this manga!'

Kyuubi quickly became quiet, Naruto nodded and opened the manga. He already read this half of the volume so he just lost himself in thought and turned the page when Kyuubi said to.

Sasuke was watching Naruto… something strange was going on and it wasn't just in his head. He just watched Naruto go from slightly blushed (very cute he thought), to angry, he swore the fox was laughing. Now he was staring blankly at the manga, and this is the really crazy part, it looked like the foxes red eyes were scanning the pages and Naruto would turn them when the foxes eyes got to the end of the page. Sasuke shook his head… he needs to relax more. He opened his manga and began to reed.

XxXxXxX

It was that time… yup… that time. Time for sleep. Time to get changed and get in bed… with Naruto… Sasuke sighed, this is stupid. He got up and stretched. He wasn't going to be afraid of getting in bed with Naruto. He blushed at the thought.

Naruto looked up from his manga (that he was now reading since that got to the part that was new to him.) he suddenly got very nervous when he realized Sasuke was going to bed. He also shut the manga, to Kyuubi's annoyance.

"Time for bed so we can be up early to eat and travel…" Naruto trailed off.

"Hn" Sasuke agreed.

Both went to their bags to pull out sleep wear. Naruto walked to the bathroom to give Sasuke his privacy. The brunet was about to start changing when he suddenly felt and intense gaze on his back. He turned around and met red eyes.

Kyuubi waited for the pale boy to take off his cloths. Oh yes… it _has_ been a while. He licked his lips.

Sasuke suddenly felt very self aware as the intense red gaze stayed steady, a little bit of pick flicked out of the foxes moth and over his lips.

Sasuke knew the fox was waiting for him to take off his clothes, and this was definitely not in his head… there was something very strange about this fox…

The brunet broke eye contact with the creature when he hear the bathroom door open. Naruto looked at Sasuke in his day wear.

"Are you going to change or sleep in that?"

Sasuke glanced at the fox and then at the bathroom. Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a glare, he should of taken the demon with him.

Sasuke moved to the bathroom without explanation and shut the door to change.

The blond walked to the fox on the coffee table. "What the hell was that about? What did you do try to rape him?"

'_**Are you jealous?'**_

"NO I am not jealous, just don't do whatever you did again. We don't need him thinking that something is strange about you." the blond turned to hide his blush.

Kyuubi mentally sighed._** 'I didn't do anything but watch him… I may have been staring a bit intensely.' **_

Naruto spun around "well don't."

'_**Fine…'**_

The door to the bathroom opened again and a pajama clad Sasuke stepped out. Both boys looked at the bed. It wasn't made for two people but also wasn't a double so there was a decent amount of room. Though it seemed they would be working hard all night if they didn't want to be touching at all.

Naruto walked over first, he took a deep breath." well need to get some sleep for the mission tomorrow!" with that he jumped onto his side and ducked under the covers.

Sasuke walked over and got under the blankets in a slightly more subdued manner. Naruto was curled facing the couch and table, Sasuke thought it might be a good idea if he curled facing the wall so that they would be back to back. He was just getting comfortable when Naruto mumbled.

"Get off my face K-chan" the blond wiggled in discomfort, they both froze… their butts just touched.

Maybe back to back wasn't such a good idea… Sasuke turned over. He looked at Narutos butt… then his crotch… this was going to be a long night.

"I said get OFF!" Naruto made a grab for his face then sighed. "This is stupid" the blond turned over to escape the furry ball that had been trying to attach itself to his face.

Blue met black when he rolled over to come face to face with Sasuke. There was silence.

Kyuubi smirked.

'_**That was easier then I thought it would be'**_

'You are such an asshole Kyuubi.'

**A/N– **I'm not sure if I liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. I also just realized I wrote the first two pages of this chapter three years ago when I was a freshman, just after I had met my now ex-boyfriend.

Well even though I don't know if I like it I am glad I got it done. Now I can hopefully get some more chapters out and they will get better as I write more. This chapter was meant to be light and fun after the horror and drama of chapters seven and eight. Hope you enjoyed!

sorry for any errors.

**NO GLOSSARY!**

Original finished date–** 4/2/08**


	10. House

**A/N– **so… things happen… I have a lot of work since its coming up on finals to updates will be a bit slower. Oh and look for my college on the news! Alfred U. we had a supposed gun man on campus. It ended up being a student with a Nerf gun used in a Zombies VS Humans game. (good game). It was funny.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW I WON'T BE UPDATING UNLESS I SUDDENLY HAVE NO WORK. But it won't be to long I promise!**

**Summary-**Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-**SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic… or M… guess that's what it is now… -- bah

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura! –– well she had gotten better in resent chapters.**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga –– that's sorta true now.

**Disclaimer**– Meh, I was a Pirate-Ninja-Fighter-Zombie yesterday.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Ten**

**House**

XxXxXxX

Sasuke didn't know what to do. There was something terrifying about looking into Narutos blue eyes as he lay next to him, in bed. Never before has Sasuke not known what to do, never before has he not been able to fall back on being a cold bastard.

Naruto looked right back seemingly unfazed, he didn't really want to be facing Sasuke, he didn't really want to think about the fact that he was in bed with him at all. The night Sasuke saved Kyuubi from him, and took care of Naruto he had admitted to himself he was falling in love with the other boy. Now he had to face it head on. He didn't think he could admit his feelings, he was sure Sasuke didn't feel the same way even if he was attracted to the blonds body. But there is one thing he wanted to say that he meant to say that night that seemed so long ago from where he is now.

"Sasuke..?"

Fluttering of lashes cleared glazed eyes. Sasuke focused on Naruto.

"I wanted to say… that night you found be in the bathroom…the promise.. I just…thanks… I just wanted to thank you."

All the blood… if Sasuke hadn't come. Naruto didn't want to think of what might have happened if he hadn't of been interrupted. Kyuubi might be dead. He might of… Like behind the door. He shuttered that the thought of the room, the room he had not entered for so long. What must still be back there, tears on the floor. Sometimes he thought he could smell them still, there were so many. Naruto felt something warm on his face. At first he thought he was crying, but it wasn't wet. Glance to the left. It was a hand. Sasuke's pale fingers were just grazing the side of Narutos cheek. His skin almost glowing white against Narutos tan.

"Just come to me when you feel like that, and let it be."

Sasuke was never one for thank yous, he wasn't really one for doing anything for anyone. Nothing like what he was doing for Naruto. He didn't know how to handle it at all. He just wanted Naruto to know he was doing it because he wanted to and there was nothing to be guilty about. Naruto had nothing to be guilty about.

"But… I don't want to…" Naruto started.

"NO" Sasuke cut in sharply. Naruto was startled, then hurt.

"No" Sasuke said softer reaching behind the blonds head to pull him into a hug.

"You don't have to be gu…"

RED, Sasuke didn't think he had ever been that red in his life. Both boys were still as stone… then.

"EEEEKKKK!!" Naruto flew six feet back off the bed, knocking Kyuubi to the floor, on the other side of the room was a red human shaped ball.

Sasuke was so shocked be didn't move or speak.

'Did…I just touch Narutos crotch…?' Sasuke had meant to pull him into a hug but his hand still at his side came in contact with a lower part of Naruto when he was pulled close.

Sasuke slowly got to his feet and walked to his bag taking one of the pillows with him. From it he pulled his camping blanket. He sat on the couched.

"Naruto, take the bed, I will see you in the morning."

Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke curled up and listened as the blond moved across the room. The springs creaked, sheets rustled. Then there was quiet.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled, after all his searching he found his place to be.

Sasuke was his house…

XxXxXxX

The morning came slowly, the sun was water in the hills surrounding the little hamlet. Team Kakashi stood outside a breakfast nook as the little old lady owner scuttled to the door and flipped the sign to open. They entered, the first customers of the day.

XxXxXxX

Tsunade looked at the paper in her hands. The Raikage expected an answer. What was she supposed to say? She had told him no and then Jiraiya went behind her back and made a deal in her name. Why was he so set on this deal, did he really think what the cloud had was something they needed? She didn't think so, it was nothing but dangerous. She saw millions more dead then already die every year. This is a problem they need to nip in the butt.

"Shizune!"

The large wooden doors opened and a dark haired head popped in.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

The blond put her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Bring me Jiraiya."

Shizune bowed "Hai Tsunade-sama"

The doors closed.

XxXxXxX

Naruto and Sasuke had not spoken a word to each other since the night before. Sakura didn't seem to notice but Kakashi had a sly look on his face and Kyuubi was napping across Sasuke's shoulders.

The sun was slowly moving across the sky, using the travelers and trees as clock hands telling the time with there very bodies. Soon hours later the trees started to thin and the floor of the forest became sandy.

Kyuubi Perked up, _**"we are getting close to Youkai no Yobi"**_

Naruto raised a brow, 'really?'

"_**Yes but we won't see it, not unless we are looking for it, and only those who know of it, look for it. It Is only an hour to the west along the bank" **_Kyuubi put his head back down on Sasuke's shoulder. **_"We will have to come back here."_**

Naruto looked up to the sky and wove his hands behind his head 'why? We can sneak there tonight. Its only a hour of travel… I can loose the sleep and be fine.'

Kyuubi's head popped up again, _**"you would do that for me?"**_

Naruto cocked his head still looking up, 'why wouldn't I? I care about you, plus I am curious.'

Kyuubi looked down, he cared about Naruto too… he had to tell him the full truth about the day he attacked Konoha. He cant protect him from everything, even little white lies like excluding information cant become the longest red walkway to nothing but pain for one of the parties involved. He will tell his… friend after the mission. The fox thought back to in Tsunades office before they left… that letter. The blond woman will have to learn to trust his kit or she will end up getting him hurt.

"_**I would like it very much if we went, I haven't been there since Karasu and me… since before I was sealed." **_

Naruto gave a slight nod so Kyuubi could see, 'then we go tonight after the teems asleep.'

XxXxXxX

The team was approaching the seashore. From where they were, they could see a white sail of the ship that was right on time, as were they.

The sand poured over the edges of Narutos sandals, the pure white sand was not coarse, it was the finest sand the leaf nin had ever seen. The sun reflected off the beach, the ground was made of light as she stepped off the boat. Her soft feet cascading from rough dirty wood that made the plank to the glowing light that sounded her small toes and trailed up the pale almost iridescent skin of her legs that showed under her knee length skirt. Her hair was a misty blue that fluttered around her face as if it was lighter then air, her eyes were a strange sea green that seemed to take in everything at once. Her skirt was simple and flowing as was her top, her sleeves fell to the same length as her skirt.

She was the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. Even Sasuke took a moment to look her over. Naruto on the other hand was staring at her without moving.

The girl who could be no older then seventeen bowed slightly in their direction out of respect. Sakura broke from her trance and stepped forward.

"Hello, welcome to fire country." she bowed in return, blushing pink when the beautiful nameless woman looked her in the eyes.

"Your welcome is thanked." her voice was soft and airy, she sounded like the fog steeling into the breast of a valley.

XxXxXxX

The woman's name was Evelyn, and everything about her was like classical music. Her every movement was timed and thought out. Her eyes almost never focused on one point but was never far from your face when she spoke to you. She was the granddaughter off one of the elder councilmen of the Wave village. She didn't wear a hitate from Wave but all Naruto could think is if she is a ninja she must be deadly.

The sun was setting quickly, the crew of the boat that Evelyn had traveled in agreed to stay the night so she would not have to sleep on the ground. The Mist country boatmen seemed thrilled to have the graceful girl on their deck for another night.

Everyone was a bit surprised when Evelyn decided to sleep on deck with her protectors. Sasuke was sure the delicate looking girl would of opted for sleeping in the cabin. Evelyn on the whole ended up being a surprising person. Though her looks were that of a pampered princess, she acted more like a ninja. Naruto felt relieved about this, though nice to look at, he was worried that he would have to put up with a snotty bitch the entire journey to Sand.

Naruto lay quiet on the deck, he used Kyuubi's keen hearing and waited until all the others breathing evened out. It was an hour later when the only one that was still awake besides Naruto was Sasuke. Another twenty minutes passes without any change to the Uchiha's state of consciousness. Naruto let out a little sigh.

Kyuubi shifted slightly,_** "if we can get out of his sight for a moment I can transform and take us faster then he can follow."**_

Naruto glanced at the little fox on his chest, 'you sure about that?'

"_**Positive"**_

Naruto gave a little nod. He waited a few minutes and then sat up. Slowly he slipped to his feet like liquid, Kyuubi on his shoulder. Within seconds he was off at a run towards the trees.

Sasuke slipped his eyes open and watched until the blond was about to break the tree line on the shore. He was up and running after him.

Naruto broke through the trees and could feel Sasuke coming up behind him. Suddenly Kyuubi jumped from his shoulder and in a blaze of fire transformed into a horse sized fox with four tails. Naruto claimed onto his back and hung on for his life as the fox took off at speeds he had never traveled at before.

Sasuke got to the trees only seconds after Naruto was in them, he whipped his arm over his face when a flash of light and heat flooded the cracks between the trunks. When it ended he ran into the forest and was shocked to find no one there. He looked all across the ground for signs of travel and was confused. Naruto's tracks come up into the trees, then there was a weird scuffle mark and the trail ends…

XxXxXxX

Naruto was concerned. "Don't you think that this will make Sasuke even more suspicious then he already was?"

He felt Kyuubi's shoulders rise into a shrug,_** "maybe, but it was bound to happen, you too need each other and hiding something like me will only push him away." **_

"Well I am kinda worried that when he sees our trail ends with no sign of us he might wake the other to find me."

Kyuubi took to the tree tops now that they were far from the camp. _**"I don't think so, he will wait until morning. I will bet he will be waiting for us when we get back."**_

Naruto sighed, "great…"

XxXxXxX

Sasuke stood at the edge of the boat, he looked at his reflection over the railing. He trusted that Naruto was OK. He had an odd feeling that this had something to do with that fox, it was just a hunch, but what else could it be? He would wait here until morning and if the blond was still gone he would inform the other of what he saw. With that set he sat on the deck and let himself fall into a light sleep to wait for Naruto.

XxXxXxX

An hour of high speed travel later brought a sight that amazed Naruto. Over the tree tops the first sign of the village was a orange glow of thousands of lights. The dome of light got brighter as the approached, Kyuubi slowed down to take in the view. Then the first building came over the horizon. It was unlike anything the blond had ever seen. The Village was more like a city. Nothing was made of wood or sand but instead of stone. The center was like hundreds of castle reaching for the sky. As you looked out wards the building became smaller until you were looking at a sea of cottages. Around the entire place was a wall higher then Naruto had ever seen.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!!"

Kyuubi chuckled, _**"this village is older then any or your hidden ones."**_

Naruto nodded, "yeah but every things made of stone… this would be one hell of a village to try and destroy."

"_**Every things made of stone because that's how it started. A demon from the west came here, his name is no longer known, and he built a castle in the western style. He gained many subjects and demons loved him for he brought us organization. They started to live near him. As time went on the older homes added on in the eastern and western style until they to became castles. And since then demons have been moving here to be with their own kind and for protection. The wall went up after the first attack by humans that found us, since then it has expanded for the new homes." **_

Naruto took in this information, as he got closer he noticed many of the middle homes were build in the style of the old Asian stone temples. The mix of east and west was interesting.

"So no one knows who the demon who started the village was?" this bothered Naruto for some reason.

Kyuubi thought for a moment. _**"Well the stories say that he was a kind ruler to the demons that chose to keep under his protection, but he hated humans. He was said to have lived a full demon life, and on his death bed a human came to him. The human was said to have come in peace to see the most powerful demon that ever lived. This played into the demons ego and he let the human come. The man struck the demon down on his own death bed. His spirit was so enraged that he entered the man in order to destroy the human race from within. Now demons say he is the whisper of evil in all humans heads" **_

Naruto listened to the story with rapt attention. Something about it rung a bell in his head. "Does anyone know who the man was?"

He saw Kyuubi shake his head. _**"His name was lost long ago with the demons. But then again demons didn't keep good records back then like humans do, we have picked up on it in recent centuries" **_

Naruto thought about that… he felt like he remembered reading something about the origin of evil in humans… he will have to look for it in the forbidden scroll room. He must of seen it there.

Kyuubi started to descend. Naruto watched as guards flowed to the front gate to greet the new comer and see if his visit it acceptable. Kyuubi made sure to land in some trees off the shore where they couldn't be seen. Once he was humanoid again Naruto felt more of his chakura flow into his seal.

"Let the chakura into your system Naruto."

Naruto did as he was told and knew his eyes were red with slits and his markings darker. He turned and looked and Kyuubi who let three tails sprout from his back and two fluffy red ears poke out of his hair.

"You can let more of the chakura into you, it won't become a shell if I am not trying to take you over."

Naruto nodded and reluctantly let more of the red chakura fill him, he felt a strange tingle in his back side and head. He looked behind him to see one red/blond tail and felt ears he assumed were the same color on his head, they seemed a bit smaller than Kyuubi's.

"I am Kurama and you are my son Turasu."

Naruto cocked his head "you don't want people to know who you are?"

"No, people probably think I am dead. Your village kept it very secret what they did to me. Only Akatsuki know where I am and they aren't telling so they don't get competition. Also I don't know how the demon population as a whole thinks of situations like ours… you know with the seal."

"Makes sense." he couldn't argue with the logic.

Together they walked out of the trees looking very much like father and son. Kyuubi's chakura split between them and Naruto mixed a bit of his with Kyuubi's so that they have similar chakura but not exactly the same at first glance. Only someone with a special blood limit would be able to pick out that Naruto has two different chakuras and not just his own that resembles his "fathers".

Two guards in front of the gate came forward.

"_**Hawk demon and a cat demon" **_

Naruto nodded only enough for Kyuubi to see. The two pairs met equal distance from the tree line and the city gate.

"Who goes there?!" the hawk yelled.

Kyuubi stepped forward. "We are just a father and son fox demons looking for a few hours of rest on our travels. Since we were in the area I thought I would take my son here for his first visit to Yokai no Yobi."

The cat demon nodded with a pleased look. "Well then welcome young lad! I will be needed your names."

Naruto was shocked by how friendly the demons were to their own kind. Kyuubi gave a equally friendly smile, though Naruto could feel that he was irritated by having to wait.

"I am Kurama and this is my son Turasu."

Naruto nodded in agreement. The guards seemed to be fooled. They both gave a small nod.

"Welcome guest, all we ask is that you leave a drop of blood with us. don't worry just a precaution, it allows us to track you within the city if needed." the hawk demon gave a friendly smile.

Naruto looked up to Kyuubi who nodded for him to do as they said.

"_**This just means we need to keep our noses clean, and get out of here before they find reason to analyze the blood and find out I an the Kyuubi and you are really human." **_

Naruto let his understanding reach through the link. Both men put out a hand. Naruto let Kyuubi guide him so he didn't do anything suspicious. The two guards took a small knife each and pricked their fingers. The blood hit the paper they were holding out and from the small red spots black writing shot out like a web. From what Naruto could see it seemed to be a tracking Jutsu, but he was sure there could be a lot more information if they wanted.

After the guards stood aside the doors to the city creaked open slowly. The cat demon motioned for them to follow him the distance to the gate.

XxXxXxX

Naruto had never been so overwhelmed in his life. The lights and sounds of thousands of demons rushing about to do their business. The farther they got into the chaos the taller the buildings got, Naruto was sure he was going to hurt his neck just to see the tops of the castles and temples.

Soon they both reached a slightly slower but much louder area. Kyuubi pointed to a tavern.

"Were going to go there for a drink, but I am going to leave you for a little bit to take care of some things that need taking care of. Will you be able to keep out of trouble?"

Naruto gave a slow nod, his head a taken up by the new information. He had to try not to stare at some of the odd looking demons…and demonesses that chose to wear very little…

The tavern smelled like musty stone and cedar. There was almost no free tables, the pair manage to squeeze into a table in the corner. Soon a slim demoness in a Chinese dress came to their table.

"What can I get'cha?"

Naruto tried to figure out what type of demon she was, she seemed to have a bat like quality to her face.

Kyuubi ordered something that the younger missed but before he could say anything the waitress was gone. Naruto was about to yell at his partner for not allowing him to choose his own drink when he felt the words die in this mouth. Kyuubi sat staring off into the smoky room, his eyes had a glassy look. Naruto knew he was thinking about Karasu without even asking. This was where they were supposed to meet all those years ago. Kyuubi never made it here, and Gobi made sure the raven never made it here as well. Kyuubi thought of what it would be like if they met up like they meant and life went on from there. He was snapped from his thoughts by the clank of their drinks being put in front of them. He looked at the blond staring at him… if things had gone as planned he would never of met Naruto… he wished their was a way he could of had both of them.

Naruto watched the other snap from his thoughts. Not wanted to seem like he was being nosy Naruto took a swig of his drink. He was surprised at how strong it was. After being with the pervert for three years it didn't phase him much. It was actually quite good.

"This isn't half bad"

Kyuubi nodded, "its what me and Karasu ordered every time we were here."

Naruto gave a soft smile, happy the Kyuubi was opening up to him. After a few seconds of silence a voice cut through the din of the room. It was a drunk tiger demon who was yelling about something destroying their race and allowing the humans to take over the world. He was going about ignoring the loud drunk when he heard it, that word. The one that was in Tsunades letters, he was sure that was how the weird Kanji were said. He leaned over and listened to the man.

The tiger demon swayed as he climbed onto a chair. "The humans are gaining a power we are yet to understand! A cloud ninja killed my best friend! They will soon be upon us like death with those…" the demon was cut off as a bar maid with goat horns pulled him off the chair.

"Now sir I am going to have to ask you to leave." the tiger seemed to have lost his train of thought when he glanced at the succubus demon.

"Why anything for you pretty lady." the female sighed like she got that all the time and pushed him out the door.

Kyuubi chuckled "well that was interesting but I have to be on my way." he threw back the last on his drink and stood. "You be good hear me? I don't want to have to help you fight a angry Ox demon you piss off."

Naruto nodded absently still thinking about what the tiger demon said. Kyuubi shrugged then wound his way through the crowd.

"That Akitauki group is still after those poor bastards stuck in those humans, I heard the Itachi guy that's been making all that trouble was spotted near by. He gives me the willies…"

Naruto whipped around to see the demon holding the conversation disappear in the crowd. This seemed to be a good place for information gathering, he could see why Kyuubi favored it. The blond settled down and opened his sensitive hearing. He sorted through many useless conversations before a deep voice caught his attention.

"Yeah, I hear he's dying. Its sad when a demon that actually makes it past the five hundred year mark it dying from something like depression. But loosing a life mate will wear down on the strongest demon." there was a noise of agreement from the listener. "I hear he's still held up in hiding, been like that for years the poor raven…"

Narutos breath hitched…

A/N– ooooooh! OK sorry for the cliff hanger but if I did everything I wanted this chapter would never end and I would fail my classes! So look forward to the next one!


	11. so much to do so little time

**A/N– **oh my, my finals are done and I took a bit of time to recollect, but I am back. Sorry for the wait.

**By the way, as much as I love having you add me to favorite story or author list I would like it if you also took the time to review. It helps me keep motivated!**

**Toastnchips**– I expect that sundae delivered to my house within the next five business days.

**Summary-**Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-**SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic… or M… guess that's what it is now… -- bah

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura! –– well she had gotten better in resent chapters.**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga –– that's sorta true now.

**Disclaimer**– special thanks to my rats, they helped me type this chapter, though in the editing most of there contributions were cut.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Eleven**

**So much to do, so little time**

XxXxXxX

With slow deliberate steps of a man with conviction, Jiraiya walked towards Tsunade's office with Shizune by his side. Her head was down, he knew it was because she disagreed with his actions but had to much respect to show her opposition. It was in silence thick that they approached the confrontation.

Shizune knocked then entered, with a bow she announced Jiraiya's arrival. He entered with a stony gait, in his eyes you could see his resolve. His decision was made, and even though he did not have final say over village business he felt in his bones what he was doing was right and would fight for it even if it meant going against Tsunade's wishes.

The air was tense, and there was silence for many moments. Across from Jiraiya, Tsunade looked angry. He stood his ground, he wasn't going to be the first to speak, he was at disadvantage and would play off her reaction.

Tsunade took a calming breath,

"So, I have received another letter from the Raikage, he seems to think I have had a change of heart and am going into this for mentioned agreement with him and his village. I was hoping you could explain this change of thinking I have had without even realizing it. Have I lost my mind? Or maybe you have. Lost. Yours…"

The stare was piercing, the voice was a quiet, low hiss that was almost able to lull Jiraiya into a false sense of security. He could feel his hands shaking, he has never on the receiving end of such anger from Tsunade. He was used to the raging violence, not this calm fury that filled the room. He felt as if he should be pressed to the wall by its pressure.

He let himself have a moment to recollect. Even under her rage he was not going to change stance. He knew this was right for their village. They needed this to keep existing. He set his heals in and began to speak.

XxXxXxX

He might be alive. Alive…

Naruto clamped shut the part of his connection that let Kyuubi know everything he knew. He put up a front. He couldn't let Kyuubi know incase it wasn't Karasu. He didn't know what would happen if the fox got his hopes up only to find out it wasn't his raven. He didn't want to lose his friend.

Naruto tried to focus, he need to know where this raven was hiding out, he tuned back into the conversation.

"Does anyone know where he's hiding?"

"No one that I have met, but the rumor is he hind near the last place his mate was known to be."

"Who was his mate?"

"Well… its rumored also that his mate was… Kyuubi."

Naruto stilled, trying not to react and draw attention to himself. It really might be Karasu. But they said he was dying. If he could get Kyuubi to him…last place his mate was said to be… Fire country…but Naruto didn't know of any rumors or a raven demon in his home. On second thought he probably didn't make himself known in his weakened state. He would have to finish this mission quick, what if they were to late to save Karasu? Naruto bit his thumb in thought, how was he going to pull this off?

XxXxXxX

Kyuubi walked slowly down the main street. He could sense the guards that were keeping a carful eye on him. He pretended not to notice, he was supposed to be a lower demon after all. He expected to be followed until they left or were there long enough to be trusted. He vaguely wondered if Naruto noticed the spies.

Speaking of Naruto just a few minutes ago their connection changed. He could hear Narutos surface thoughts but not everything. He had a strange suspicion that's the thoughts he could hear were a front. He wasn't to worried though. The kit could take care of himself, maybe he met a nice demoness. Kyuubi smirked.

Slowly his smile faded, this is what he came for. He put up a front of his own, he didn't want the kit to worry. This was where they lived for so long. Together and happy. The new owners of the little house didn't change it much over the years. Kyuubi could almost see his young lover coming out the door, smile, and run to him. He would most likely stop just short of jumping him, then lean forward so their faces almost touched, then smile wider his eyes curving upward.

"Hows my foxy man today?"

The words echoed in his mind…

XxXxXxX

Jiraiya steeled himself, and spoke.

"I feel in my very being that this deal with the Raikage is in the best interest of the village. So I took matters into my own hands and sent a letter informing the Raikage that you had a change of heart."

Tsunades eyes narrows.

"Unfortunately, no matter what _ you _feel is best does not matter. It is what **I **feel is best that matters. I am going to write the Raikage one more time letting him know you were mistaken in your belief that I wanted a treaty of this type with his village. After that the matter is closed, do you understand?"

Her voice was like tinted glass, dark and smooth. Jiraiya stood his ground, but he could tell he needed to change his strategy.

"I am sorry Tsunade-sama, but I can not let this end here, I am going to bring my reasoning to the elders."

Tsunade felt her blood go cold. This could be a problem…

XxXxXxX

Naruto let out a sigh and went back to his drink, he nursed it slowly. So now he had two things he needed to do when he got back to Konoha. He need to go look for that scroll that has information on the demons and human from the legend Kyuubi told him about, and look for Karasu, _and_ press Tsunade about those letters. This wasn't going to be easy. Plus he still had to finish the mission. He need time to think, he could wait until after the mission to look for the raven, but Karasu might not last that long. Or on the way back through fire to cross to tea country, he could try to look for clues without Kyuubi knowing, and find Karasu then… without anyone knowing… that might be hard. Damn it!

Naruto cleared his mind, the first thing he had to do was get back to camp before the others woke up, and deal with Sasuke. He had to think of nothing else until then. He could feel Kyuubi closing in on his position. The spies were still following the fox, Naruto had notice one following him since they came in. he was almost positive it was the hawk demon from the entrance. Right now he was sitting in the corner to the right of his own. There were two demons following Kyuubi, they seemed to think of him as a bigger possible threat.

Kyuubi entered the bar, his two followers entered shortly after and joined the hawk demon. Kyuubi stopped in front Naruto and jerked his thumb in the direction of the spies. Their eyes got wide.

"They don't seem like they are even trying very hard to hide from us…"

Naruto nodded,

"Yeah I noticed mine shortly after you left here."

Kyuubi nodded approvingly.

"I feel like our time here is coming to a close, we need to get back if we want to be there before the others wake up."

Naruto stood and stretched, trying to act normal. Kyuubi wasn't entirely fooled by the act, but also didn't want to pry into something that was probably none of his business, so let it go.

"Well lets go!" Naruto smiled, his expression reminiscent of his former persona, Kyuubi felt a chill go down his spine.

XxXxXxX

The gate loomed before them, not surprisingly the same guards were there to great them.

"Leaving so soon?" the hawk inquired.

Kyuubi gave a curt nod,

"We have other business to attend to before the night ends."

Both guards nodded.

Within minutes they were in the grove of trees they had arrived in. then they were in the air once again looking down on the fairytale city.

Naruto let out a sigh.

"_**Whats the matter kit?"**_

"Just thinking about having to deal with Sasuke when we get back."

"Yes that is going to be interesting." Kyuubi smirked, for him it was going too be a fuck tone of yes. Satisfying and entertaining.

Naruto could feel what the fox was feeling and let out a grunt of annoyance. Stupid fox was enjoying this way to much.

Soon they were nearing the trees by their camp that they had left from. To soon for Narutos sake, he could see them coming over the horizon. He steeled himself for the encounter with Sasuke, this was going to be hard to cover up… he might really have to tell him the truth. But where does that stop. He already knows about Narutos _thing_, and that he was smarter then he let on, AND that he was going to be the sixth. If he told him about Kyuubi then he would have to tell him how that happened. His true intelligence, all his research… everything.

'_**Exactly kit…'**_ this worked out better then if Kyuubi had planed it. Though he did give himself some credit for putting it into motion by not healing the kits cuts. That felt like so long ago now…

Everything seemed very far away to Naruto. Someone was going to learn all his secrets for the first time in his life. He was going to be completely naked to another human. This is something he never let happen for a reason. He never trusted someone enough and never thought he would. But this was thrust upon him, and even though he wasn't sure, he HAD to believe he could trust Sasuke. He had kept Naruto's secrets thus far, and that was a small comfort.

Kyuubi started to circle down, Naruto felt his heart go into his throat. This was it. He could see a dark figure move in their direction right before his head ducked below the tree line.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, he could feet the other ninja before he even saw him. He sat up and looked north. There was only about three hours before the others would wake.

Sasuke stood, after a few moments a black blur came into view. He moved to where it was going to enter the trees, as it started to spiral down for a smoother landing.

Just as he reached the tree line Sasuke was cut short by another flash of heat and light. Weaker then before but still as unnatural… almost demonic. Sasuke stepped into the trees. His sight was clouded by branches and shadows but before he even reached the small clearing where he lost Naruto, he could he his outline. There was a small shadow on his shoulder that could only be k-chan.

The moon light made paintings on the floor of the forest, the trees cut stencils over Naruto. One of his blue eyes was seeped in light and the other blotted out in darkness. Sasuke found it hard to focus on the others eyes. He either was lost in a glowing blue that seemed almost unnatural, or a black blue Sasuke only ever saw in the severest of burses. It was like trying to look into the eyes of two different people at the same time.

K-chan jumped from Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke only broke his gaze from Narutos when he felt heat wash over him. When he cracked open an eye all he saw was darkness, his night vision taken by the blinding flash that always came with the warmth. All he saw were shadows. He snatched his hand back to himself when something soft and warm brushed it. He had to force himself to still, his breathing shallow, something was breathing across his face. Something big…

A/N– I know this chapter is shorter then most but I felt and ending. Plus I wanted to get it to you.


	12. I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!

**A/N– **I do understand why some people don't like the errors in my chapters, but I must remind you that this is my hobby. This is not something I am selling and thus don't care if it bothers you. I also to allow betas, I cant stand the thought of someone doing anything to my chapters. 

**By the way, as much as I love having you add me to favorite stories or author list I would like it if you also took the time to review. It helps me keep motivated!**

**Summary-**Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-**SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic… or M… guess that's what it is now… -- bah

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura! –– well she had gotten better in resent chapters. **

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga –– that's sorta true now.

**Disclaimer**– storm knocked to power out while I was writing this… thank the lord for auto save!

_**It was brought to my attention that the self mutilation scenes I have in this story are rather vivid and the feelings of Naruto are described in much detail. I was told that I should extend my warning to people so that they don't end up doing it to themselves. I am no stranger to this act, though mine was never serious, and I can tell you it is not a problem solver. In many cases it can relieve emotional pain but causes a bunch of other problems you just don't want to deal with. I truly hope no one turns to this as an answer because of my story, self harm is never an answer it is only an addition to your current problems. If you know someone that is or you think is hurting themselves report it to a proper adult or parent, but under NO circumstances other then life or death force that person to get help, do not make them desperate. Thank you for taking the time to read my long winded warning. This is all fiction and you will soon see that self harm did nothing good for Naruto. Please save me the guilt and refrain from following his example.**_

_**Heart,**_

_**Sami. **_

**I am getting serious about the reviews, I do enjoy it when you add me to your favorite authors and stories and such, but if you take the time to do that I would like you to take the time to review as well. Its what keep me writing.**

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Eleven**

**I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!**

XxXxXxX

The fog of darkness started to clear from Sasuke's gaze, red eyes looked down at him. There in front of him was a horse sized fox with four tails. Where did he come from? Sasuke would off looked around to see if Naruto was scared or to figure out where the fox had come from, but his eyes were locked on those red ones. No sudden movements… those eyes, they seemed to be thinking… intelligence.

"K…K-chan?" Sasuke didn't care if he stuttered, there was a Giant fucking fox staring him down!

The red eyes blinked, then the fox's head swooped down. Sasuke flinched, he cursed at himself for not reacting as he should, to scared by this fox's demonic chakra. He waited for the pain of fangs in him but it never came. Instead there was a wet feeling. Sasuke opened his eyes in shock, and was faced with a big, black, wet nose nuzzling him? The breath Sasuke let out felt bigger then his lung capacity.

"you are K-chan aren't you?"

The fox backed up until he was next to his bond mate. Naruto looked resigned. Sasuke was about to start asking questions or possibly accusing out of anger, but Naruto cut him off, he hated not knowing about the boy across from him that has captured his interest so thoroughly. Sasuke wanted to know everything about him.

"I have accepted that you, and you alone knew more about me than anyone else I have ever known, except him."

Naruto put his hand on the side of Kyuubi's large rib cage.

"I never trust anyone at face value, and I never believe that what people are telling me is the whole truth. I myself almost never tell the whole truth, and lie when I feel it is beneficial for my well being or someone I care about. But right now I am telling you the last of what I have kept secret, because I have too. I am trusting you because I have too."

Naruto turned to Kyuubi, "this is not a fox I found in the forest, this is Kyuubi. I am probably the most intelligent Shinobi since the fourth, my father. I have been researching the seal and put it into practical use. Kyuubi isn't evil, and he didn't attack Konoha for no reason, he didn't even mean for it to become what it was. I have been doing research for most of my life, many of the biggest breakthroughs in jutsu were my doing."

Naruto took a deep breath. He was going to explain the connection that's now between him and Kyuubi, expecting Sasuke to be curious. Before the next word left his mouth Sasuke turned around and walked out of the clearing. Narutos heart stopped… rejection.

Kyuubi moved to go after Sasuke, anger rolling off of him. Naruto retrained him with the seal.

"Don't, that's his choice…"

Naruto started after Sasuke, back to camp. When he could see the boat he could tell that Sasuke had bedded down for that last couple hours they had until morning, Naruto did the same silently.

XxXxXxX

Only two hours later the group started to rise. Naruto didn't sleep that night. He was right not to put his trust in anyone completely. Sasuke knew everything about him…almost. Even Kyuubi doesn't know about _that_, the door and what it holds behind it. And that is more proof that this was a mistake, Sasuke thought him a disgusting person who sides with demons and lies.

Naruto sat up, his eyes were missing their shine, dull like the shadows cast in the forest. Even his hair didn't seem as spiky. He looked to where Sasuke had slept, the space was already empty. He didn't bother looking around. If he was already packed then he obviously didn't want to talk to Naruto.

Kyuubi growled, the stupid Uchiha kid was messing everything up. He would have to have a talk with him… a LONG talk.

Naruto finished packing up all his sleeping gear. Kyuubi jumped to his shoulders and stretched out. They were walking back the way they came. It was going to be a long walk for Naruto, everything felt harder then it was. He had only recently admitted to himself that he was falling for Sasuke and it was already over. He knew Sasuke would never be with him but having him as a friend was good enough for Naruto, now he didn't even have that.

Sasuke was just ahead of him, waiting for everyone just before the path. Naruto walked by him with the others just behind, he didn't bother to look at Sasuke, he didn't think he could live on if he saw the eyes on the beautiful face glare at him like everyone else in the village.

Sasuke looked up when Naruto passed, he tried to make eye contact to see what he was thinking but Naruto never looked his way, probably having a laugh to himself! Unfortunately Kyuubi did look his way, and those red eyes send a glare that Sasuke could almost feel. What does he have up his butt? Naruto plays Sasuke like a fool and the fox gets mad at him?

Sasuke snorted to himself and turned to follow the others, pulling up to the back of the group. He made sure he was a few feet behind everyone. He couldn't believe Naruto had been playing all of them so bad. He never imagined he was so smart or that he was so close to the demon he carried, he was like a different person. Who was Naruto? Sasuke was so angry he couldn't let himself feel it while on this mission. He thought he knew Naruto, he thought the blond had opened to him and they could be there for each other… maybe more. But apparently he was being played all along.

Naruto could practically feel Sasuke in the back of the group, only because he couldn't stop thinking about him. It made his walls come close to breaking. He couldn't risk losing it while on this mission. Naruto fingered his kunai. Bad idea…but that never stopped him before.

Kyuubi could feel it. Naruto had been blocking some things from him since the Youkai no Yobi. The fox thought he would give the kid some privacy, since that was hard to find with their unique situation. But this feeling was something Naruto couldn't hide completely even when he was trying, like now.

"_**Naruto I know what you are thinking. And if you do it I won't heal you…"**_

'I don't need you too, I have control now… remember?'

Kyuubi cursed to himself, he knew there was a down side to this arrangement, he could feel it when he agreed, but he was so excited about being outside that he over looked it. How was he going to protect his kit? If he tried to physically stop him he will draw all his power away… he had to find a way to fix this now. He looked over at Sasuke again.

Sasuke felt eyes on him, he looked up from the ground and met Kyuubi's gaze again. There was anger still but it wasn't why he was looking. The old fox was trying to convey something. Sasuke didn't know if he should trust the demon but he felt an urgency in his eyes. He opened his mind as much as he could, the slight burn that comes with the sharingan crept from the back of his eyes. His vision bled red.

Kyuubi could feel Sasuke trying to receive his message, it was a good sign that he seemed to still care enough to want to know. A shiver went down his spine when the red started to leak into those dark onyx eyes. Kyuubi never understood why the power from those eyes always felt a bit demonic. He pressed his message to the front of his mine and knew that Sasuke got at least a feeling of what he was trying to say.

Sasuke felt the demon moving a certain idea forward. It felt like he wanted to talk privately. Sasuke wasn't so sure about that, what would this demon say that Naruto hadn't already. What could he do to make it any better?

Sasuke looked around. They were hours from the village they had passed on the way to the shore… but once they get there Sasuke would see what the fox wanted from him. Sasuke and Kyuubi continued to stare for a moment, then they both nodded.

XxXxXxX

Tsunade sat at her desk. Just that morning Jiraiya brought his case to the elders and no one had contacted her yet. She didn't know what that meant, did they reject him and didn't want to bring it up to her because they didn't know she knew about it. Maybe they were going over her authority as she sat there and were making plans with the cloud… they could be making the biggest mistake of the history of the village.

Tsunade stood at that though knocking her chair to the ground, she wasn't going to sit here and let that happen! She was about to march around her desk and strait to the elder council room. Before she could even get around her desk the doors to her large office were slammed open. With a forceful gate Jiraiya walked in with two elders on his heels, stumbling after them was Shizune, sputtering like she had tried to announce them only to have been pushed aside.

Tsunade walked back to behind her desk but did not sit, nor did she offer them seats. Jiraiya knew her lack of hospitality was a bad sign. He also knew that she could tell by their entrance that he got what he was after.

Her eyes were blue steel, she tipped her head slightly down, a shadow cast from her brow over her eyes. The blue iris glowed from the shade like a demon. Jiraiya took a unintentional step back.

XxXxXxX

The sun was setting and night was flooding the valley the group of nin was trudging through. The village they stopped in on the way to the shore was only a mile off and they were making good time. The delicate looking diplomat didn't complain a peep over the high speed of travel, confirming the groups hypotheses that she would be a formidable ninja. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately it seemed there wouldn't be a chance on this quiet mission for her to demonstrate.

Soon over the horizon came the top of the tallest building in the village, the churches steeple. The sun had completely set the moment the steeple broke over the crest of the hills, making the white wood flash for only a moment letting the travelers know their destination was in sight. There was no moon that night, the sky was an inky black and their were no stars.

Naruto felt a shiver when he looked up into the endless black of the over cast sky. The new moon always make Kyuubi antsy, he doesn't like the darkness. The stars being absent tonight only added to the fox's unease, making Naruto uneasy.

Coming out of a narrowing of the valley, the edge of the village came into view. There was no one guarding it like last time, and open village full of trusting people. The same people Naruto felt a strong affection for the first time they came through. He wanted to keep them safe. He wanted them to never know what he was. So they would never hate him like his village and Sasuke.

Sasuke… Naruto shook his head. Don't think about that… or your kunai.

The group made it to the same inn they had used before. The owner was happy to see then and greeted them with a big honest smile that Naruto returned whole heartedly. The owner gave them the same rooms, this time Evelyn was rooming with Sakura, Kakashi got his own room, and Naruto got Sasuke for "economic reasons".

Once the rooms were paid for Sasuke left after throwing his bags into the room. Kyuubi jumped off of Naruto and gave him a meaningful look "follow me and die". Naruto want stupid and knew what Kyuubi was going. He was happy the fox cared but Sasuke was a lost cause. He finally saw him for the monster he was and came to his senses like everyone always does.

XxXxXxX

Out side the inn Sasuke leaned against the front wall of the building waiting for the fox to come out. He looked up when a shadow fell over him and caught familiar red eyes, but they were set in a tall red head with whisker marks like Naruto. He was momentarily shocked that the demon had a humanoid form at all, he recovered quickly and made a movement for the fox to lead.

Kyuubi nodded and started off down the street, Sasuke pushed away from the wood of the inn and followed at a sedate pace. The fox led them to a small tavern where he could get a stiff drink to help him through this. It was also the quietest one in the village he could sense.

Sasuke followed him in without question and picked a table in the far coroner without waiting for Kyuubi. Kyuubi on the other hand picked a table near the middle and glared at Sasuke until he got up and came over to him. It was a hell of a glare, though the darker boy didn't even flinch, just moved tables

"You should know the number one rule to being inconspicuous is not to seem like your trying to be inconspicuous."

Sasuke just stared at Kyuubi silently.

"Ok… so no idle chit chat for you."

Sasuke stared.

"Well I brought you here to talk about Naruto."

Sasuke made to get up and leave, Kyuubi flared briefly with incredible rage he was keeping in. he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm and slammed him back into his seat with a power that made even Sasuke take notice and comply.

A young pretty waitress came to their table.

"Is everything alright here?"

Kyuubi gave a charming smile flashing his fangs. The young lady didn't seem to notice them, but blushed.

"Yes everything is fine."

The waitress fumbled with a small notebook in her pocket.

"Well in that case would you like to order anything?"

Kyuubi once again flashed his smile, Sasuke looked disgusted.

"Why yes, me and my friend here would like a cannon ball."

The girl scribbled then nodded with another blush she rushed off.

Kyuubi turned forward. "Whats with the face Sasuke-kun? Don't like girls gushing over you? Well you need to learn to play on people emotions. You could use all those fans to your advantage if you just got over your disgust. I'm not exactly in love with it either."

Sasuke disgusted expression deepened. Kyuubi chuckled.

"What do you expect? I am a demon."

Sasuke just got a sick and angry look.

"You are a bastard who killed many people in the village I live. You are the one that corrupted Naruto and made him like he is. I see it now. You are the one that taught him to play with people like he played with me."

Sasuke practically spat at the fox when he ended.

Kyuubi's face lined with anger for a moment, Sasuke leaned back in his chair in a laps of control when fear took over. Then the fox settled.

"You know nothing of what happened that night, and not even Naruto knows all of it, though he was willing to listen and understand unlike you. He tried to tell you but you just wanted to believe that I was a killer and he was is a monster I made him. What you should know is that Konoha captured me in a moment of weakness and tried to harness my power and destroyed themselves, and Naruto only played people for his survival… and he never played you. Think about his life, would you trust anyone with your whole self if you were him? He doesn't even do that with me. I can feel him hiding things but I don't pry out of fear of breaking him! My god you stupid child, he was opening to you more then anyone in his entire life, even if out of necessity, and you turned you back on him! The damage you caused may be irreversible!."

Kyuubi was standing at the end of his rant looking at a stunned Sasuke. The waitress crept over and set the drinks on the table nervously. Kyuubi glanced at her and sat down calmly. He reached over and threw back half the strong drink in one mouth full. Sasuke reached for his own drink for something to do besides looking stunned, he cringed at the taste. He felt like an ass, he was to focused on himself. He felt hurt when it became obvious last night that Naruto was still keeping things from him… but he didn't turn it around and think about why that was. He just sulked in his own self pity. Why didn't he understand? He knew pain and what it was like to be treated different from other people. He was held up while Naruto was pushed down. He should of seen the reasons… but he didn't

Kyuubi sighed. He shouldn't of yelled at the kid like that. He had problems of his own. His whole family was murdered by his brother. He had his reasons for being the way he is… sorta.

"Look…" Kyuubi caught Sasuke out of his guilt. "I didn't mean to yell, I know you have reasons for being hurt the way you are. I just meant to take you here and tell you his side. He would never do that, he just excepted the fact that someone else has rejected him and its all his fault and there no excuse."

Sasuke tilted his head, his eyes still on the fox, darker then before. "I just thought he was acting that was because he was using me and had no use left…"

Kyuubi shook his head. "No ones using you, Narutos just…"

The old fox went pale. Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to know what could make a ancient demons blood drain like that, he stiffened ready for an attack.

"No…"

Sasuke heard the soft whisper, Kyuubi's voice broke like he didn't have the strength to comprehend what was happening. He shot from his seat, he was on his feet for only a moment before the floor came to meet him. Sasuke jumped from his seat and was by the demons side, his skin was cool and wet to the touch. What could do this to a demon? Suddenly there was a soft heat and a dim light and by his feel was a small fox. Sasuke picked it up in his arms ignoring the confused patrons of the bar.

The young waitress ran over so see what the fuss was about. She watch the man from before turn into a fox.

"Hes not human is he?"

Sasuke glared at her and held Kyuubi close protectively.

The waitress smiled "don't worry he won't be hated here, we get all sorts through this town. Let me see him for a moment."

Sasuke didn't know what to do about Kyuubi so he reluctantly held the small body out to the young girl. She touched his head, Kyuubi's fur was damp and cool and he was breathing hard like he had just been running.

"He's a powerful demon who has had his chakura sucked out its seems… but that's not possible. Its almost like something was pulling it away…"

The young girl looked confused but it all became clear to Sasuke very fast. He pulled the fox close to himself again to keep it warm.

"Thank you." he breathed to the girl giving her a small smile, taking Kyuubi's advise. The girl blushed a bit and bowed.

"good luck." the words didn't even reach Sasuke who was already out the door and halfway back to the inn.

XxXxXxX

The room was dark. Sakura and Kakashi already had their doors shut and seemed to be sleeping. His own room was also closed but he could feel that Naruto was not asleep.

The room stank of demon chakura and...blood. Sasuke wanted to rush into the room but didn't know what to expect. Kyuubi was coming around in his arms, pulling his own power back right out of the air.

Sasuke put the small body on the couch to his right, he still didn't have the strength to move around.

The closer Sasuke got to Naruto through the darkness, the more he wanted to run at him and away. The first glimpse he got was of blond hair, then a face half covered by the hair. Eyes shadowed. Sasuke couldn't tell what they were feeling. Naruto was hunched over at an odd angle in the middle of the wood floor, Sasuke couldn't see why… then slowly his arms came into view. One was limp at his side. Bloody but all the cuts were healed over already. The other arm was in front of him, the forearm flat to the floor facing up, pinned there with a kunai strait through and into the floor.

Blood cold in his veins, Sasuke ran forward and grabbed the kunai. He started to pull it out when Naruto moved. He put his hand over Sasuke's and pushed the blade back into the floor.

Both boys on the floor, each with a hand on the blade that was in Naruto. Both looked up and met eyes. No words were needed. Sasuke started to slowly pull the Kunai out and Naruto didn't stop him. The blade left his arm and the bleeding stopped quickly. Eye contact was broken when Naruto blinked. His eyes showing life for the first time since Sasuke had walked into the room. He reached up and touched Narutos face.

"Give Kyuubi back his power."

Narutos eyes became glassy and the demon chakura left the air. Footsteps behind Sasuke let him know that Kyuubi was OK, He crouched next to Naruto and pulled him into his arms. Sasuke could see the silent communication between them and felt a sting of jealousy. Naruto looked up at that very moment and caught his eyes. They told Sasuke that the relationship between him and Kyuubi was nothing to feel threatened by. Then told him that he was going to be OK for now and that they needed to talk. Kyuubi seemed to have heard this inside Naruto because he let go of the blond and gave him his own look that told him he was in for a shit ton of lecture, but left the room.

Sasuke looked at the floor, he didn't know what to say to Naruto, he did notice that there wasn't to much blood and that it would clean up off the polished floor easily. He stood up and went to the bathroom, he came back with a towel and a bowl of water and started cleaning. Naruto stood calmly watching him work. Sasuke finished in silence and stood. He walked over to Naruto and stared him in the eyes.

He reached up with one arm. Naruto was ready for it, he wasn't sure if Sasuke was going to hug him or not, what he didn't expect was what he got. Sasuke slapped him so hard he fell to the floor. Then as quick as he hit the floor Sasuke was on him, hugging him, and yelling at him. Naruto was very confused to say the least.

"Stupid! Your so stupid! If you ever do that again I will kill you myself! Didn't I tell you to come to me if you felt like that again!. I am stupid! This was my fault! I am so sorry!."

Naruto could only understand every other sentence that Sasuke yelled at him. He sat up and put his hand over Sasuke's mouth to stem the flow of words. The room went quiet.

A/N– there done!! I will try to get the next one out soon!


	13. Weight of a man on my shoulders

**A/N– **Another storm, it the forth one in the last week…** and my god people I know what countries the villages are in! Go read the mission specs again, its right trust me, the tea country thing is in it because its between fire and wind!**

Yeah so that authors note above… I wrote that last year… so I am writing again but I will be VERY slow at updating… lots of work but its my last semester. MY GOD I started writing this before I went to collage… and I still have two more books to go after this. I need to plan shorter stories…. Well enjoy.

**THERE WILL BE ERRORS… TO BAD!**

**Summary-**Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-**SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic… or M… guess that's what it is now… -- bah

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura! –– well she had gotten better in resent chapters. **

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga –– that's sorta true now.

**Disclaimer**– Holy Crap I am writing again… and not owning things…

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Weight of a Man on my Shoulders**

XxXxXxX

Jiraiya took a deep breath. He was about to bring a wrath down upon himself that the world has never seen, not even the entire sound army had anything on her anger.

With two elders from the council behind him Jiraiya began.

"I have taken my case to the elders; they also feel that an agreement with the Cloud in written contract is in the best interest by unanimous vote."

Tsunade let her anger show; small amounts of pure chakura were spilling from her body. A unanimous vote by the elders is the only thing that can over ride the Hokages authority. The very few compassionate on the council are the only thing that have kept Naruto safe and part of the village for so long.

"We will communicate with the Raikage for a few days to settle some small parts of this agreements, then you will be expected to go to the Cloud and sign the appropriate papers."

The elder on the right went quiet after Tsunade nailed her with glare.

So they still had things to settle? Well Tsunade was going to draw that process out as long as possible. Multiple ways to delay the process for as long as maybe a month started to shift through her mind.

XxXxXxX

Naruto felt like he was moving through a think crowd. Dozens of people were brushing against him at once as he slipped through the crowed streets. His mind couldn't focus and Sasuke wouldn't shut up. His body was warm and comfortable with Sasuke's weight on it, it felt right. He need to make the room silent, he sat up, Sasuke was straddling him, Naruto reached out and put his hand over his mouth.

Soft lips pressed against the palm of his hand. Narutos clouded mind focused on that feeling and only that feeling. There was complete silence as Sasuke was stunned and Naruto was enthralled by the lips he was feeling.

Slowly Sasuke reached up, covering the hand on his mouth with his own and pulling it away, putting it to his side not letting it go. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto blinked. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand until Kyuubi came and explained, and I hope you understand that I have reasons for not understanding. We have both had bad times and…"

Naruto could only lightly nod in response. For a brief moment he felt a little of something return to him, something that he had left behind that door a long time ago. He smiled.

Sasuke felt a light blush on his face. Naruto was very cute when he smiled a real smile.

Suddenly Naruto was standing, still holding Sasuke's hand, he pulled him up as well. With eyes half closed Naruto led Sasuke to the bed and crawled on. Neither let the others hand go, and together on top of the covers they fell asleep.

XxXxXxX

The night was short, or felt short for the two boys on the small bed. One was just waking, the other covered in red flakes was still very much asleep. The waking boy brushed the red from the tan face of the other. The sleeping boy was hugging the waking boys arm keeping him on the bed. The sky was lightening but the sun was still down. The waking boy didn't mind his imprisonment, he put his head back down and slept again.

XxXxXxX

The 6:00 AM sun pierced Sasuke's eyelids. He rolled away from the sun and into something almost as bright. He wrinkled his nose at the blond hair tickling it. Naruto was still sound asleep. His face and arms covered in red flakes that he shed onto the bed and onto Sasuke as the night passed.

"_Blood" _Sasuke's fuzzy brain concluded. Then he remembered the night before, he looked around the room. K-chan was still sleeping at the end of the bed, other then that you couldn't guess that this same room was so full of pain last night. The only clue left was on the bed, little red flakes.

'They look like a red stone path on the bed' Sasuke thought absently.

"Naruto…" he reached out and touched the boys face. Sasuke couldn't deny he was falling for the little blond.

K-chan Cracked a red eye open and smiled a soft, genuine smile.

"_**Both are falling but nether can feel the other rushing past through the air, how foolish are the young." **_

Naruto felt something warm on his face, and even though it was waking him from his warm sleep he didn't want to pull away. He wanted to be enveloped by it. He slid his eyes opened and was greeted by Sasuke's face. The warmth left Narutos face and he saw it had been Sasuke's hand.

"We should get up and take our showers, we're both covered in dry blood."

Naruto blinked and looked at himself and the bed, then as Sasuke and saw he was right. He nodded but didn't moved. Even thought he knew Sasuke could never truly love him, a monster, back. Naruto wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as he could.

XxXxXxX

Both boys were clean and no trace of the night before was left. Naruto didn't know what Sasuke thought of him after he had been so weak. If he looked down at Naruto for this, then what would he think of what was behind his door. He left something from inside himself behind that door when he locked it. He never truly trusted anyone again after that day.

_A young Naruto, no older then ten, walked into a small side room to his apartment for the first and last time. His foster family declared him old enough to live on his own. The third couldn't find any other family to take him. So here he was, in his first apparent, alone…the small room off to the left that would be his bedroom was dark and empty. He didn't have a bed or a dresser yet. He had a blanket on the floor and a small bag of cloths that were all to big. None of them trusted him and he didn't know why, so he would stop trusting them completely. He would never trust anyone completely again…_

Sasuke was the first person he ever got this close to trusting completely since then, but something was stopping him, something he couldn't explain. It was like he was missing a part of himself that bridges the gap between where he is and completely trusting someone.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Huh?" Naruto came back to reality.

Sasuke took the towel he was drying his hair with off his head.

"I said, do you want to go get something to eat. Probably would be good before we move on."

Naruto gave a light nod.

"Then lets go" Sasuke threw the towel onto the floor and opened the door.

XxXxXxX

Naruto sat in silence, with Sasuke just to his right and K-chan curled up on the counter of the ramen stand that Naruto had insisted they go to. He ate as he normally would but his spirit just wasn't into it. His mind wandered from the events of the night before, to what he had learned about Karasu, and something else tickled his brain. Something he had heard that same night at the bar… Itachi. That's right! One of te demons was talking about him being spotted in the area!

Naruto dropped his chop sticks, the clank the wood on the ceramic edge of the bowl had Sasuke Snapping his head to the left.

"You ok?"

Naruto gave a slow nod, "I just remembered something, no big deal." he hastily scoop up his sticks and continued eating. Slowly Naruto sorted through his thoughts and decided it was best not to tell Sasuke about his brother, or to think to much on any part of last night.

XxXxXxX

Traveling again… it wasn't so bad the first time but now it was everything they had already seen but backwards order…. Nothing new. Kyuubi was stretched out on Sasuke's shoulders which seems to have become his seat of choice al long as he was on good terms with the boy. Sasuke didn't seem to care either way.

Evelyn walked quietly and never spoke unless spoken to. Her way of never looking you in the eye but still looking close enough to seem like she was creep Naruto out so he kept his distance from her. Plus he still has the deep feeling that she was very powerful…

They had been traveling for quite some time, Kyuubi mentioned they weren't to far from the fire country boarder. Naruto made a mental note to keep all his senses open for News on Karasu once he got there.

'_**What are you thinking about kit?'**_

Naruto jumped a bit _'nothin'! I was just wondering when we would get to eat next!'_

Kyuubi sighed _**'if you say so, by the way we are about to pass into fire country, we are traveling strait past Konoha to the west side of fire to break through to Tea country correct?'**_

Naruto thought for a moment,_ 'ummm yeah we will be passing right through Heiya no Hi…_' he trailed off… something about that name…

'_OH SHIT!'_

'_**WHAT?!'**_ K-chan jumped up on Sasuke's shoulders causing the boy to startle and spin around looking for an attack.

'_Nothing I just remember something important is all…'_ Naruto looked sheepish.

K-chan puffed up like an angry cat_** 'well keep it to your self! I thought you sensed attackers you scared me half to death!'**_

Naruto put up his hands in defense "Sorry!"

Both Sasuke and K-chan Glared at him while the rest of the group gave him strange looks,

"Sorry for what?"

Naruto glanced at Sakura "its nothing I was talking to myself!… hahaha…"

She shook her head and turned back to the road ahead. Kakashi's gaze lingered a moment before going back to his book. Evelyn on the other hand continued to stare at the side of his face for a while; Naruto intentionally did not look at her.

Naruto thought back to his time in the demon bar and remembered one of the men he overheard said something about Karasu being rumored to live in hiding where his mate was last known to be… Heiya no Hi.

If Naruto had any chance of finding the raven that valley they would be passing through would be his best bet.

XxXxXxX

It was becoming dark and luck would have it that they found another village to stay in. this one was much bigger than the one on the shore. They had the same room arrangements, Neither Sasuke or Naruto complained.

They got their key and went to their room. It was about the same size as their last room but this one had a fire place across from the couch.

K-chan upon entering the room jumped from Sasuke's shoulders and was transformed to his human state before he touched the ground. He sighed and stretched as he walked over the to bed and fell backwards onto the mattress. He spread out on the blankets and closed his eyes.

Sasuke stared at the man for a minute; he had an image of Kyuubi in this form trying to curl up on his shoulders but shook it out as soon as it had come. But he was not used to seeing the fox like this; he had only seen this form once before. He glanced at Naruto who didn't seem bothered by it at all. Sasuke pushed the topic out of his mind and went to the couch to read before going to bed, he hoped Kyuubi transformed back for sleep…

Naruto wanted a shower, which was his first priority. He walked by Sasuke who seemed to be pondering Kyuubi's human form and strait to the small bathroom. The shower was a standing shower only but Naruto didn't care.

He turned the water as hot as he could stand and stripped. It felt like heaven on his sore muscle…

Sasuke Heard the shower turn on and flash to when he had stayed at Narutos apartment came to mind. When he had the chance to see Naruto topless, his firm lean chest, his tan skin… now that skin was wet in the shower, Sasuke began to blush and shook his head as if it would shake the thoughts out.

"He is a hot man. To bad hes like a bother/son to me, luck for theres no relation… or unwilling imprisonment in his body. I'm sure all times in his body will be consensual for you."

Sasuke whipped around to glare at Kyuubi who was not lying on his side facing the boy with his head propped up on his hand. His red hair all mussed up to one side making him look like a play full puppy.

"Forgot I was here didn't you?"

Sasuke only glared harder, thought the effect was dampened by his red face.

Kyuubi gave a small smirk, rolled off the bad and pranced over to Naruto's bag pulling out the Loveless Volume he left off on and sat next to Sasuke on the couch to read.

"Its so much nicer having you in the loop, I don't have to pretend to be a regular fox." Kyuubi opened the manga and began reading.

Sasuke continued to be silent; he was in slight awe at how the fox could have a conversation without partner. They read together for a short while before Sasuke Decided he was going to change for bed. He put his book down while announcing his intention to change out loud.

Sasuke went to his bag and pulled out his night wear. He was about to start changing when he glanced at Kyuubi to find him with his book in his lap and his eyes on the himself.

Kyuubi waved a dismissive hand "don't mind me just go about your business."

Sasuke almost let the shock of how forward the demon was, show on his face, before he could retort the bathroom door opened and Naruto stepped out fully dressed for bed with his hair damp covered in a towel and followed by a cloud of steam. Sasuke didn't say a word to him or the fox, he brushed past the blond and into the bathroom shutting the door with a sharp snap.

Naruto glared at Kyuubi.

"What?! Why does everyone keep looking at me like that? I didn't do anything!"

"Sure you didn't"

Naruto finished drying his hair throwing the towel in the corner.

XxXxXxX

Tsunade went through all her papers looking for anything to throw at the elders to slow them down. She had the weight of every person in this village on her shoulders and she was feeling every one of them right now.

She could not let this deal go through she had to stall. The cloud was treading into dangerous waters and she wanted nothing to do with it or those things… the Ninja of the eat had seen them coming long ago and all the Hokage kept them from public knowledge and away from their lands, it was one of the few things they all agreed on and upheld. Until the Raikage that is.

Tsunade perked up when se found the papers she was looking for. The paper work needed for the formation of treated and for the Hokage of one village to enter another. She walked to the window and opened it, letting the cool wet air from the storm hit her face.

"Oops!" Tsunade gasped and she "accidentally" let go of the papers.

"Guess we will have to start that process over again, what a shame…"

XxXxXxX

It was bed time… yup, they were in bed.

Sasuke thought he could take the couch to avoid any awkwardness, but Kyuubi had insisted that being in his human form was the next best thing to being in his true from, and he needed time to stretch out. He offered to turn into his 4 or maybe 5 tail form but the chances of a maid coming in, in the morning and finding a horse sized fox demon on the floor was a bit high.

Then Kyuubi insisted that since he was being such a bother he would take the couch and the boys would take the bed.

So there they were in bed, this time they didn't try to not touch or face each other. They were both curled up with the from of their knees touching.

Neither boy would look directly at the other. Sasuke was looking slightly down and Naruto was looking up ward. Both wanted to say something, anything was better than the silence but the only thing that both could think of was what it would feel like to curl up against the other.

"So…"

Sasuke looked up, waiting for the blond to continue. He didn't expect to be captivated by the site of Naruto. His face was shadowed, the dark seemed to cascade down his face and over his eyes, but his bright blue irises still shown as if they were giving off their own light. Naruto blushed a bit as Sasuke continued to stare at him.

"Sasuke… is there something on my face?"

Sasuke registered the a few seconds after they were spoken.

"Why would you ask that?"

Naruto fidgeted and grew more red. "Well you were staring at me and not saying anything I thought maybe there was something on my face because why else would you be staring at me like that its not like my face it very interesting to look at I mean I don't think it is but it is my face so I guess I see it every day and so I cant really say if its interesting or not it could be a very interesting face to lo-."

Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth before he knew he had moved his hand, but it was effective at stemming the flow of words from the other boy's mouth.

Naruto's entire face turned red; through the clouded haze of embracement and nerves he vaguely wondered if his lips felt as soft on Sasuke's hand as Sasuke's lip had felt on his own hand.

"maybe we should just try and sleep." Sasuke said while fighting down his own blush.

Naruto nodded and slowly reached up and pulled Sasuke's hand from his mouth, but didn't let go.

Sasuke looked at their hands and then back into Naruto's eyes. There was something there that seemed to make all his embracement flow away. Naruto must of seen it Sasuke's eyes because his face wasn't red anymore.

'I don't know of he can love me, but something tells me that he truly cares. Something stronger than all the times he came to me when I was down.'

Naruto felt all the doubt about Sasuke caring drain away in that single moment. He loved Sasuke… but there was still a block, he could still never put his full trust in him, or anyone. He didn't think he could even completely trust Kyuubi not to hurt him.

"whats wrong with me…?" Naruto whispered to no one. Sasuke's eyes had drifted closed minutes ago.

Naruto felt his eye lids betraying him, as he felt himself drift away he found comfort in the warmth of the hand in his.

A/N- there it is, let me know what you think.


	14. Beat to the Puch

**A/N****– **ok so thing happened in this story… it was cute. Now more things are going to happened and stuff. *looks at her notes for this story* yup stuff…

**Once again I know I have errors, they will always be there until I get the time after I finish to edit it all together. I DO NOT need to be told about it in the reviews, though I do thank those who did it politely. If you have a serious problem with the errors please don't read this story until its done and edited.**

**Summary- **Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-**SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic… or M… guess that's what it is now… -- bah

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura! ****–– well she had gotten better in resent chapters. **

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga –– that's sorta true now.

**Disclaimer**– READ MURIPURI IT ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Beat to the Punch**

XxXxXxX

Tsunade was very pleased with herself. She had managed to not just "lose" the paper work needed to travel to the Cloud she also managed to completely clog the paper network that those forms needed to go through.

Shizune walked in with a tray of tea expertly balanced in her hands. She approached the desk quickly and placed the tray on the edge. She gently lifted the ceramic pot and placed a soft hand on the top as she began to slowly pour the fragrant tea into a ceramic cup.

"I love paperwork"

CRASH!

Tsunade jumped back out of her chair as hot tea cascaded over desk.

Shizune didn't move to clean up the mess she made dropping the tea pot onto the cup, she just starred at her Hokage in shock.

The Tea cooled quickly…

XxXxXxX

Naruto woke up warm; the sun in his eye wasn't irritating for the first time he could remember. What was irritating was the red head with his face an inch away from Naruto's starring at him…

"Is Sasuke going to be my new daddy?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow opening his mouth, but Sasuke's voice floated over the silence before he got a chance to tell Kyuubi he was an idiot.

"like I would want to your dad, you dumb fox"

Each word Sasuke spoke was punctuated with a hot breath on the back of Naruto's neck. It was then that Kyuubi's comment made all too much sense. Even fully clothed in pajamas the two boys position was more than a little compromising. Sasuke was curled around Naruto from behind with his arm draped over his waist.

Oddly enough neither was bothered by this, both felt comfortable. Last night they seemed to come to a silent understanding that they cared for each other as more than just a comrade, or friend, or as someone who they leaned on. They didn't know if the other one could feel for them the way they wanted and they weren't rushing to find out and possibly ruin this new level of connection they had come to.

Naruto felt warmth in his chest that over shadowed the hole that was always there, the hole that told him it wasn't enough and he would never put all his trust in one person, but he knew he would put as much as possible in Sasuke.

Naruto knew when he got home he had something to do, he didn't know why but he knew he would have what it takes to see where this _thing_ with Sasuke was going once he opened the door and look at what he left inside, until then this is where it would stay. He was OK with that for now.

"Mommy I'm hungry! Are you and daddy going to have sex or feed me?!" Kyuubi bounced up and down next to the bed.

Naruto sat up and turned around to look a Sasuke, their eyes met. There was no regret. Naruto smiled, Sasuke smiled a small smile back, reached out and ruffled blond hair.

Naruto gave his foxy smiled,

"Mommy wants Ramen" he said cheekily.

"YEAH RAMEN!" Kyuubi threw his arms into the air "can we daddy?!"

The sound was so soft it seemed imagined, red eyes met blue and there was a brief exchange.

'_was that?'_

"_**could he of**__**…?"**_

'_noooooo__…'_

Sasuke caught on to the fact that the other two were talking without talking, he gave them a suspicious look. They seemed to be in shock over something but he couldn't imagine what.

All he had done was laugh…

XxXxXxX

Sasuke was having a strong feeling he has done this before as he sat in the ramen stand next to Naruto with K-chan on the counter.

Naruto was shoveling down ramen like he was breathing for the first time today. Sasuke was glad the other boy seemed more upbeat then he had been the entire trip so far.

Sasuke glanced to his right as two middle aged men sat in the empty stools chatting about local news. K-chan raised his head, Naruto continued his ramen breathing, but he was completely aware of the men's chatter.

The man closest to Sasuke slammed his fist on the counter.

"we have to do something! Alert Konoha! They are only ten miles east of hear!"

The other man put a calming hand on the firsts shoulder.

"by the time the message got to them it wouldn't matter, that man is a phantom, he would already of moved on."

The first man heaved a sigh, "I guess your right, I just cant believe Uchiha Itachi was spotted not a mile away from here, what would he doing out here in the middle of no where, and so close to Konoha… makes me nervous."

The second man nodded "for good reason you feel like that."

Naruto already had a hand on Sasuke shoulder. His entire body was tense but he stayed in his seat. Ever since the cursed seal faded after the snake bastard died, Sasuke's homicidal compulsions lessened along with the need to bolt after every lead of his brothers location.

"you OK?"

Sasuke took a shaky breath, "I think so, I would like to check out the rumor but we're on a mission."

Naruto nodded, happy Sasuke's logic hadn't fled his mind like it once would of years ago at his bothers name being mentioned.

K-chan clamored off the counter and into Sasuke's lap, the boy carded his hands through the red/brown fur without even thinking about it.

Naruto's hand tightened on Sasuke's shoulder, he was remembering a conversation he heard in Youkai no Yobi . some demons had been talking about Itachi being in the area back then.

'_is that bastard trailing us?'_

"_**he might very well be doing just that**_."

'_shit'_

"_**shit is right if he tries to confront us."**_

Naruto felt Sasuke's muscle un-tense beneath his fingers and felt it was safe to let him go. Kyuubi stayed in his lap just in case, fully prepared to transform to four tail and lay on him if necessary.

'_I don't think that will be necessary__…'_

"_**yeah but it would be fun**_."

XxXxXxX

Traveling again, Naruto will forever hate traveling after this trip; Gaara owed him after this mission…

Evelyn's presets was again freaking Naruto out, she always seemed to be pressing on the back of his mind. Her eyes were on the road ahead but it felt like she could see him anyway…

Naruto spent most of this travel time trying not to feel like he was going crazy, K-chan was back on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke was walking next to him; closer then they would of before last night. Kakashi walked in the front, Sakura next to him, Evelyn behind them and the boys brought up the rear. Their charge had a shinobi on each corner.

They were taking a route that kept them 10 miles west of Konoha while aiming for a certain part of the boarder between countries that they knew was being kept clear for them by the guards.

"where were you two this morning before we left the village?" Sakura suddenly inquired.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "having breakfast."

Sakura was surprised that he answered her. "well you could of ate with me and Kakashi, this is the second time you ditched us for breakfast when we stayed in a village."

"Naruto wanted ramen I didn't think you would" Sasuke was getting irritated.

"well you could of asked us." Sakura was walking backwards to face Sasuke with her right hand on her hip.

Naruto rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but Sasuke beat him to the punch.

"_**he's been doing that a lot lately"**_

"what's it matter to you?" Sasuke said coolly.

Sakura opened her mouth to snap back, angry that when Sasuke finally starts talking more he's being an ass. She closed her mouth again not wanting to say something she would regret.

Before they left on this mission they all learned things about Naruto they wouldn't have dreamed. He seemed to be a completely different person then they had all thought him to be. Now Sasuke is spending all this time with him and Sakura couldn't help being jealous, she still liked him after all… even if it wasn't on the creepy stalker like level it was when they were young.

Ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha he had been less rash, he didn't go off the handle over his brother, he even used the sharingan less. He used to always whip it out at even a hit of a fight might be starting. Actually she couldn't remember the last time she saw him use it. He was quieter when he came back, if the was even possible. Then Naruto turns into a different person and Sasuke spends time with him, and to top it off he starts talking more, but instead of good things coming from him, he just talks back at her instead of having a conver-freaking-sasion, it wouldn't kill him too!

Sasuke could see Sakura working herself into a frenzy in her mind and found some sort of strange satisfaction in it. He might have to do this more often.

Naruto looked between Sakura and Sasuke for a moment, and then Sasuke smirked. Not a mean evil smirk but one of satisfied amusement.

"the worlds ending…." Naruto muttered

"_**no kidding"**_ Kyuubi answered.

Sakura's fists were down at her sides now, clenched and shaking as she continued to walk backwards. She took a deep breath, the boys waited for her response with curious anticipation.

"YOUR FACE IS STUPID!" Sakura whaled at them and spun back around.

Naruto faltered and tripped.

The entire group stopped. Kakashi seemed to have missed everything up till Sakura's out burst and just stared on in confusion.

Sasuke stopped and held a hand out to Naruto

"Dobe…" it was muttered softly and quietly so only Naruto could hear. He smiled and reached out to take the offered hand.

It was the first time Sasuke had called him that since he came back to Konoha. Things between them were falling into place.

"thanks" they stood an inch apart and locked eyes, there was a long moment before Naruto turned back to the trail and continued walking.

K-chan gave a foxy smirk then yawned going back to his napping.

Everyone started walking but Kakashi who stood still a moment longer.

"can someone tell me what just happened?"

XxXxXxX

Night was falling fast, the group was halfway to the boarder and the climate was already getting warmer then in Konoha, but the cool of the night was rolling in to relieve the travelers of their warm discomfort. They could feel the wet heat of Tea country that gave the Rain Village its name crawling up their skin and making it stick to everything.

It was going to be humid and hot until they came to the dry heat of the dessert. But right now with the sun setting slowly in the direction they were walking, the group couldn't help but feel peaceful. Unfortunately moments of peace for a ninja on a mission are the moments they should be most alert.

While giving off the appearance of relaxation Naruto and K-chan were keeping their heightened senses wide open for anything unusual.

"_**Do you feel that?"**_ K-chan lifted his head.

Naruto nodded. For the past few minutes he was aware of the chakura coming in their direction from the north/east. He didn't say anything incase he was wrong about his hunch, but it felt like the chakura was coming right for them…

Itachi was on their trail.

Naruto was almost 100% sure the Uchiha was coming for them because of the whispers in Yokai no Yobi of him being in the area and then again it happened in the last village. But he was going to keep it to him self until he was completely sure-

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and whipped around.

Naruto felt his stomach twist, Sasuke was facing the direction Itachi was coming from.

A/N– well there will be a fight next chapter. AND some new surprises! I have had this next chapter planned since I started this story ^^


	15. The Most Painful Sound

**A/N– **So… I am skipping class to write this chapter! WOOOOT I feel like a rebel or something… the class it called Science in Scifi and its about what the name says. The "science" in scifi… its cool.

**Once again I know I have errors, they will always be there until I get the time after I finish to edit it all together. I DO NOT need to be told about it in the reviews, though I do thank those who did it politely. If you have a serious problem with the errors please don't read this story until its done and edited.**

**Summary- **Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-**SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic… or M… guess that's what it is now… -- bah

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura! –– well she had gotten better in resent chapters. **

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga –– that's sorta true now.

**Disclaimer**– **you all are going to hate me so much…**.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Most Painful Sound**

XxXxXxX

"This is so not good…"

Kyuubi jumped from Sasuke's stiff shoulders to Narutos side.

'_**You can says that again'**_

'_This is so not good…'_

Neither Naruto nor Kyuubi found any humor in their short banter, they did it almost out of instinct. They needed to do something normal because everything might change before night fall.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he watched the horizon for his brother.

"It like he's just remembered its judgment day."

Naruto took his eyes off Sasuke and turned to Sakura. Her barely audible whisper echoed in every ones heads. His blue eyes and her green met for a moment. They both understood that if things got to bad for Sasuke they would step in no matter what his wishes may be. He was worth more than his pride or his revenge.

Naruto spun around to look in the distance, Sasuke's breath had changed, and as Naruto expected there was a dark figure on the horizon coming at them fast. It will only be a few minutes now.

Those minutes felt like seconds, Itachi's form almost seemed to materialize from the twilight. His pale skin glowed, everything else melted into the back ground. Then he opened his eyes and red was everything that made up his presence. Everyone looked away from his gaze but Sasuke who merely activated his own sharingan for the first time that anyone could remember since his returned to Konoha.

Naruto glance behind him and felt a shiver go down his spine. Evelyn's sea green eyes had lost their pupils, Naruto had never seen an eye jutsu that looked anything like that. There were no veins and no new marks. Her pupils were just gone, and her iris filled her eyes. There was no white left, only a expanse of foam green where her eyes once were…

Naruto almost felt sick looking at her, he felt like she wasn't just seeing everything around her physically. It felt like she could see in their minds and hearts. She turned her beautiful face towards him. Naruto felt like she was groping around in his most secret places. She was Strolling down his Red Walkway.

When she turned away Naruto was shacking, she turned her gaze to Itachi, unafraid of his eyes.

Naruto shook his head clear. What felt like minutes only took seconds. He inhaled deeply and glance down at Kyuubi and had a quick interaction.

'_Did you feel that too?'_

Kyuubi nodded.

'_Let me have your eyes, I can use your chakura in my eyes like a partner is used to break genjutsu. I can inject your and my chakura interchangeably so I break the jutsus as so as they get me._

'_**Ok, just… be carful kit.'**_

Naruto smiled softly and nodded, then he slowly drew red chakura to his eyes and felt them change to the red cat like eyes Kyuubi also had. He turned back to the face off that was about to start.

Itachi smirked at the number of people that were looking him in the eyes. Only Sakura was looking away. Deep in his mind he felt uneasy with no many eyes looking into his. All of them not the eyes he would of seen had they been friends. Battle eyes, angry and transformed to protect.

He looked back to his brother after scanning the group

Sasuke slid into a fighting stance.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, he understood the silent challenge, his smirk widened.

"Little brother, do you really think you can win?"

"SHUT UP!!" Sasuke's yell over lapped Itachi's taunt and shocked everyone. Sasuke hasn't acted like this since before he ran away from Konoha.

Naruto could feel the anger seeping from Sasuke, he felt like the old Sasuke. With his new demon senses he could almost feel something also demonic coming from the boy.

'_**Something is not right, I always thought I could feel something demonic coming from a sharingan but its stronger now from Sasuke than its ever been.'**_

'_Yeah something is off, I haven't felt anything like this from Sasuke since before he ran away.' _

Suddenly Sasuke lunged at his brother. Itachi was out of the line of fire before Sasuke's feet touched the ground again. He spun around faster than anyone watching could see and was on his brothers other side sending out a back hand that landed directly on Sasuke left cheek. The younger brother was knocked off his feet and landed a fair few feet away.

Sasuke came to a stop with a crashing skid on his side. He was back on his feet in only moments surprised he was not having to defend himself from another. He turned to face his enemy and was socked to the spot he stood.

Itachi was approaching Naruto slowly and Naruto was looking him strait in the eyes. Sasuke wanted to yell and scream for Naruto to run for his life but something inside him kept him quiet. Something he didn't like… something that once made him almost kill Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, how I love it when our paths cross. I get to feel the delicious power that comes from your demon. Soon though I will have that power for me and the Akatsuki. I'm sure you also heard the rumors? Well I did while following you in Youkai no Yobi. We will soon have the Kyuubi's heart in out hand and he will do anything we want, and we will have yet another weapon on out side along with another little investment"

Sasuke was confused by this point, he could feel rage. like nothing he had felt since he last used his sharingan. well up inside on him. He pushed it back down the best he could.

Naruto felt like his world was falling out from under him. They knew about Karasu, the Akatsuki knew about him and were probably on their way to capture him.

"That's not true…" the soft musical voice seemed to be the only sound in existence. Like a black hole it drew everything to it. Even Itachi's eyes were fixed in Evelyn's direction.

The red magenkyo met the sea green nameless eyes. For the first time Sasuke saw some fear on this brothers face.

Some other primal consciousness in Itachi knew what those eyes were and what they could do to him.

"I can see you…"

Naruto felt cold.

Itachi became completely white.

"Hiding inside him…"

XxXxXxX

Itachi wasn't sure what was going on. He was feeling things ha hadn't felt since before he killed his family. He could feel his fingers again, he could take long deep breaths and feel the air rush in and out of him. Everything was different, he was himself. He had been himself all long, or he thought that was the case but now he wasn't so sure.

Then there was something else…

Something slow and deadly crawling up his spine, into his stomach and chest, constricting him and bringing him to his knees.

A burning he was not familiar with came to his eyes, and with it came panic.

What had be done…?

XxXxXxX

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan as he did all his anger slipped away like cool water. It might have been a mistake to let his guard down but something in the air changed when Itachi dropped to his knees next to Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't see his brothers face, something told him he need to see that face again… and maybe this time he would see the one he longed for as a child.

Again he did something that may have been the stupidest thing he would ever do, and the last thing. He slowly made his way to Narutos side to get a clear view of Itachi's face.

XxXxXxX

Sakura watched everything from the corner of here eye. Even with everything shifting the way it was she was still to afraid to look directly at Itachi without some special eyes like everyone else seemed to have. So she looked at Evelyn, the girls strange eyes gave Sakura the willies, but it seemed to give Itachi much more then that. From what she could see the older Uchiha was actually scared of this little girl.

Sakura looked to Kakashi hoping he might understand what was going on but their leader seemed as confused as she was. He was trying to stand as still as possible to not disrupt the events taking place. She looked over at Naruto who also looked confused but on guard, which would make sense considering how close Itachi was to him.

Maybe she was in a Genjutsu and did realize it… she couldn't remember looking into Itachi's eyes…

What was going on?

XxXxXxX

Naruto felt Sasuke slowly slid to his side. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not for the other boy to be seeing what he was. But in the end he guessed it was something that was going to happen despite what he wanted.

Sasuke couldn't breath, he couldn't think or move or conceive reality at the very moment he looked into his brothers eyes. The first time he has done that without his sharingan activated for since he was a boy.

What looked back at him wasn't a murderer or a mad man, it was his bother…

XxXxXxX

Naruto was less interested in the expression on Itachi's face and more interested in his eyes, and again it was not the emotion in them that made him feel like everything that he has known about the world wasn't quite right.

Where their should be a angry, blood red in the magenkyo, there was the purest pearl white Naruto had ever seen. For one crazy moment he considered how much whiter those eyes were then Gai-Sensei's teeth when he does his nice guy pose…

'_I must be going nuts…'_

'_**Well then its me and you both Kit, I was just thinking the same thing.'**_

'_Can you tell me what in all the gods I have ever known is going on!?'_

'_**Your guess is as good a…' **_

Kyuubi's response was interrupted by a voice they had never heard before, and it came from Itachi's mouth.

XxXxXx

Itachi's couldn't handle it.

He… he didn't do anything, but he did. Where was this other him coming from?!

He couldn't contain all the guilt that was coming up on him like a monsoon…

He.. He needed…help…

"H..el..p m..e" he pushed out through only half responsive lips.

Sasuke felt his chest tighten. There were tears on his brothers face. His brother, his brothers tears… no killer, there was no killer anywhere…

Sasuke felt the impulse to reach out, his arm had only just begun its movement when Itachi doubled over.

There was a scream that bordered on inhuman ripping from Itachi's throat without his permission. As the scream wore on he felt his perception of reality change…

XxXxXxX

When Itachi looked up his eyes were once again red, but looked more confused then anything else. He pushed himself back to his feet. Everyone slid some distance further from him than before.

No one felt like they needed to be on guard for attack, which might have been their third and last mistake, but once more they seemed to skid the line between to much and to little.

Itachi without a word turned and began to leave. The killing intent in the air still gone but the feeling that impressed upon them that the man walking away from them had no good in him was back, so no one called out to him before he descended the horizon and was out of sight.

Despite Sasuke's silence Naruto knew he wanted nothing more then to call out to Itachi, the only thing stopping him was the feeling in the air that had returned. It told him that if his brother turned around at his call it would not be his brother at all.

XxXxXxX

Naruto Broke from his distraction, everything had happened so fast that he had almost forgotten Karasu. They knew where he was, the evil bastards were probably already on their way to get the raven! Naruto felt his knees wanting to give and let them. There was a soft lifting of dirt as he landed.

"Everything is not lost Naruto." Evelyn's voice was hope.

The blond looked up, every fiber of his being behind his eyes, wanting her words to be true.

"Itachi only heard that Kyuubi's heart was where he left it, only you any the Fox himself know where that place is. If you move now you can get there first."

Naruto felt a light inside him, small and fragile. The light that was going to lead him to the dark demon he sought.

Kyuubi was confused to say the least. His heart? His mind kept going back to the feeling that Naruto was keeping something from him..

Sakura and Kakashi had been watching and slowly trying to put the pieces together without any luck, but both of them could feel the weight of the situation. Sakura felt her heart move when she saw Narutos eyes as he fell to his knees hopeless and then when he had some hope returned to him. This was a matter of love and life. She turned to Kakashi and spoke softly.

"Let him go save Kyuubi's heart, I don't know what it that means but its something he needs… I can feel it."

She may have spoken softly enough for Sasuke, who was still staring after his brother, not to hear, but Naruto's keen hearing didn't fail him. He immediately looked up at his team leader with a plea in his eyes for a chance, for life, for love, for everything that's right.

Kakashi took a moment, the moment drawn out by the tension to an unbearable extent, then he nodded.

"We will meet you in Sand in three days, that gives you one more day to travel then us."

Naruto nodded frantically as Kakashi spoke then was on his feet running in the direction of Heiya no He, Kyuubi on his shoulder, the fox was still very confused.

Sasuke finally snapped out of his trance when the wind of Naruto rushing by him with Kyuubi brushed his face. He spun around to Kakashi.

"Whats going on?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Naruto had something important to do, he will meet us in Sand, something about Kyuubi's heart…"

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, but unlike the others he knew about Kyuubi so he knew how big this could be. He turned and ran after Naruto yelling behind him to the others.

"I'm not going to let the dobe run off on his own, I will meet you at Sand."

It only took a few minutes to get the blond in his view, Sasuke yelled out to him.

"Hey! Naruto wait up."

Said boy skidded to a halt and whipped around. He was so set on where he was going he didn't even notice Sasuke coming up on him.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

Sasuke came to a stop only a few feet from Naruto.

"Coming with you, I thought that was obvious. What are you in such a hurry about anyway?"

Naruto was happy Sasuke was back to normal, he seemed more relaxed and open then before the encounter with Itachi…

The blond put him self back on track, he had important things to do, to show Sasuke that, he put his serious face on.

"We need to get farther away from the rest of the team."

Sasuke only had a moment to comprehend what Naruto said before the other boy was off at a insane pace. Sasuke took off after him coming up on his right side.

"Why are you running so fast? Not even you can keep this up for long."

Naruto nodded " I know but we don't have to keep it up the whole way, just a few more minutes."

Sasuke desperately wanted to ask what was going on, but kept silent for the few minutes they were running. The look on Narutos's face told him he wasn't going to get any answers until they stopped. Kyuubi seemed to understand this as well since he didn't seem to be communication with Naruto from what he could see.

The few minutes of running came to an end, Naruto sighed.

"That should be enough space, Kyuubi could you take over from here it will be faster, I will explain on the way."

K-chan nodded and jumped from Naruto's shoulder. In a burst of flame and heat he was twice the size of a horse before he hit the ground. His four tails waving behind him.

Sasuke still had trouble getting used to the big Kyuubi, he still had isssues comprehending that this was still very small compared to the demons true form. He hesitated for only a moment before climbing on to the large red furry back behind Naruto. He had to put his arms around Naruto's waist to keep from falling when they took off. Not that either of them minded at all.

Kyuubi ran through the air at top speed in the direction Naruto had been running before.

'_**Ok now tell me what the hell is going on, what is all this about my heart?'**_

"You have to promise not to get mad at me."

Sasuke was confused "why would I be mad?"

Naruto's turn to be confused… oh wait Sasuke couldn't hear Kyuubi in this form.

"I was talking to Kyuubi he was asking what we are doing, I'm sure your wondering as well."

Naruto heard Sasuke's hum of agreement as well as felt his nodded against his back, Naruto realized with a blush how close he was to the boy behind him. They were moving so fast that Sasuke had to pull close or fall off. The only thing breaking the wind and making possible to hear was Kyuubi's head in front of them.

Still blushing Naruto started his explanation.

"Well… when we, me and Kyuubi, went to Youkai no Yobi I heard a roomer that Karasu was still alive, but I thought it was just a roomer at first and didn't want to get your hopes up Kyuubi, so I didn't tell you. Then I heard another roomer, so I thought that when we were getting near Heiya no Hi I would look into it… then Itachi confirmed that Karasu was still alive and said that Akatsuki was after him… he's your heart. They probably want him so you will do what they want to save him…"

There was silence. It was the thickest silence Naruto had experienced since he bonded with Kyuubi. Absolutely no sounds or feelings were coming through their link…

…

…

…

…

"Who's Karasu?"

Naruto jumped a bit at the sudden question. Sasuke's voice was next to his right ear, the warm breath almost had him forgetting everything… answering a question, that's what he was supposed to be doing.

"He was Kyuubi's lover before Konoha was attacked… he was thought to have been killed by Gobi no bi…"

"Oh…" Sasuke rested his head on Narutos back, the blonds blush deepened…

XxXxXxX

Kyuubi was angry, but being an ancient being he was more logical then a mortal and knew blowing up at Naruto would do no good… he knew Naruto hid the truth to protect him. Plus he would be a huge hypocrite if he got mad at his bond mate for keeping something from him, he has been keeping a secret about when he attacked Konoha for the same reason Naruto hid this information… to protect someone you care about. The only times Kyuubi seemed to completely loose his cool was when his Kit got hurt, and when Karasu used to get hurt… he just needed a little time so cool down.

"_What if Karasu is still alive? What if he doesn't love me? What if he hates me fore losing him… losing hope…?"_

Kyuubi felt a hand carding through his fur in a comforting manner. He must of let his guard down while in though and the blond felt his panic. His Kit was just protecting him…

'_**Thanks…'**_

'_No problem'_

XxXxXxX

Tsunade couldn't push any further, in four weeks she would be going to Cloud to sign a treaty to… to… she couldn't even say it. She wanted her village to have nothing to do with those foul things. they were going to be the end of everything that made ninja proud of their heritage, skill would decline and death rates would go up… the world would go up in flames…

"I have to do something about this… shit"

Nothing came to mind, she had no idea how to stop the terrible things that are coming. Once the Leaf was on board for this monstrosity all the other villages will fall in behind…

Tsunade put her face in her hands with her elbows on her desk, a burning came to her eyes. Damn you Jiraiya, why do you have to turn on me when I need you most?

XxXxXxX

Heiya no Hi was coming into sight over the horizon. Kyuubi began to descend so fast it felt almost like free falling.

'_Where were you supposed to meet Karasu exactly?'_

'_**Right where we are landing, did you think I would go anyplace else but directly there.?' **_

'_Right, stupid question' _

The landing was anything but smooth but Kyuubi was in to much of a rush to care about the comfort of his mortal passengers. The moment the boys were off his back the fox started sniffing the air with his eyes closed.

'_**I don't smell or feel him at all…'**_

"Keep trying"

Kyuubi did just that, he moved slowly in a circle outward. Twenty minutes later Naruto and Sasuke were starting to lose hope but didn't let Kyuubi know. Just as it seemed the demon himself was about to give up he froze stock still. Every muscle and tendon in his body seemed to be as tight as possible.

'_**I can feel him… it very faint…'**_

Naruto turned to Sasuke and relayed the message. They followed Kyuubi as he approached a small cave. Kyuubi reverted to his three tail form to fit through the entrance, the boys could hardly fit in. once inside Naruto pulled a flare from his pack and lit it.

There in the middle of the very small cave was a single raven. Large in scale compared to normal ravens but small compared to a demon of the caliber Karasu was said to be. All three closed in around the bird. Its chest seemed to be still, but every once in a while it moved. The red light of the flair moving over his feathers was the only thing that made the movement apparent.

Kyuubi changed into his human form, crouching because of the low ceiling. He picked the bird up and cradled it in his arms as if it were all living things and he was to protect it.

"Karasu…"

His whisper was strangled.

Naruto had never heard Kyuubi cry before.

"He's dying…"

This whisper was nothing but air forming words there was no voice to be heard. For a moment the only sound was the fox's tears hitting the stone floor as they slipped off the once glossy black and red feathers. The tears pooled like blood in the flare light. Pain was bleeding out of the fox.

Naruto snapped to reality first and reached back to his pack to get a first aid kit.

"Don't…"

This was a firm voice full of command, Naruto was shocked still.

"There is nothing we can do… he had hours, maybe… if he's lucky."

This time his voice was a dam before his emotions, and when the words stopped and the silence fell, so did the dam.

Karasu was held close to Kyuubi's chest, the small sobs echoed in the cave as they gave way to screams of sorrow.

It was the most painful sound Naruto had ever heard.

A/N– god you must hate me.


	16. His Boys

**A/N****– **ok so finals are done I have entered whats called senior week, where I live on campus with all the other graduating seniors with no classes until graduation. The down side it that they close the dinning halls so we have to feed our selves.

I climbed a building while drunk and then had a beer and a cigar on the roof!

**Summary-**Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-**SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic… or M… guess that's what it is now… -- bah

**Warning**- sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, **a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura! ****–– well she had gotten better in resent chapters.**

**Spoilers**- for anyone who is not up to date on the manga –– that's sorta true now.

**Disclaimer**– I just cant get over the fact that I am graduating in a week…

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**His Boys**

XxXxXxX

Naruto couldn't watch. The sounds coming from the devastated Kyuubi were already ripping him apart. He turned to look at Sasuke who wasn't doing much better then himself.

Sasuke looked like he was reliving the death of his parents. Remembering what it was like to hold them and know that they weren't present, only their bodies. He knew that in only a couple hours Kyuubi would be experiencing the same thing. He caught Naruto looking at him out of the corner of his eye and turned to face him.

"Is there really nothing we can do?"

Naruto's eyes became glassy, he wanted nothing more than to rap his arms around Kyuubi and tell him that there was a way to save his raven. He shook his head slowly.

"no, even if Sakura were here it wouldn't help. His body is to weak, any chakura we give him would run strait through him…I can feel him shutting down."

Kyuubi let out a low, long whine. His body hunched over the bird in his arms, the top of his head almost touching the stone floor. Karasu was completely covered by Kyuubi but his tail feathers, dull and shaded red. Kyuubi took a shuttering breath, interrupted by small sobs. This couldn't be happening. He didn't just fail his raven all those years ago; he continued to fail him every moment he lived. Every second he was breaking a promise, every breath he took was in vein. Now he would fail for the final time. He sank lower onto the ground, his head touching down with a dull thud, and then there was silence.

Sasuke watched Naruto close his eyes in pain, a tear slipping out. It was like he was feeling what Kyuubi was, and then he realized there was a good chance that was actually happening. Sasuke looked up when the crying stopped, Kyuubi was broken, and somehow this silent resignation was the more painful than the mourning whines from before. The air became heavy. Naruto felt a need he thought he had rid himself of, we wanted something sharp…

Sasuke thought about what Naruto had said, Karasu's body was to weak to hold onto the chakura. If only there was a way to put the chakura back into the healer so they could do it again instead of it dissipating like it would. It would be like a …

"cycle…"

Naruto's head shot up, Sasuke jumped locking eyes with the startle blond.

"a cycle…" Naruto started to cry, "a **cycle**!"

Kyuubi's head lifted enough to gaze at his bond mate from under his fringe. It wasn't the outburst of noise that caught his attention; it was the small spark of hope that brought tears to Naruto.

Sasuke was confused… he watched Naruto scramble over to his pack and start ripping it apart, manga and food rations flying everywhere. When he emerged he was holding a small note book, on the cover in black marker was written **BOOK # 10**. Naruto frantically flipped through the pages of the note book, the dry flapping of the pages echoed through the cave like a flock of birds taking flight, Karasu salvation.

"THIS!" Naruto slammed the book to the ground dramatically pointing his figure, pressing it into the stone floor.

Sasuke leaned over to read the page."I have never seen anything like this."

"With this I can create a controlled cycle of chakura between one being and another!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "I have never seen anything like this before…"

Naruto gave a slight smile, "actually you have…"

Kyuubi rushed as carefully as he could over to the boys making sure not to injure his raven.

"I will be the other being!"

Naruto looked down at the worn pages, "you can't…"

Kyuubi's eyes flashed "why not!?"

Naruto could feel a flood of need rush through him from the fox, need for Karasu to be ok, and need to fix his mistakes and clean up his mess.

Naruto put his hand to his stomach and took a deep breath letting it out slowly…

"the reason is because you already have a cycle." He looked at Sasuke, "you have seen this before, it's the bond I made by altering the 4th seal, you are the only one here who can do this Sasuke."

Sasuke felt ice crawl down his spine, "wouldn't making the seal kill you?"

Naruto shook his head "making the seal the fourth did might even if I'm not chakura drained like he was but I won't be making the same seal. I think I can devise a makeshift ritual to directly create the bond me and Kyuubi have without having to make the real seal first."

Immediately upon reassurance of Naruto's safety Sasuke felt he knew what to do, he nodded.

"I'll do it."

Kyuubi let out a long breath, "I take back every bad thing I ever said about you kid…"

Naruto felt a smile pull a his lips but he suppressed it, this wasn't the right time to be smiling.

"Ok first I need something to write on the ground with."

Sasuke and Kyuubi scanned the cave floor for a rock that would leave marks. Every once in a while one would pick up a rock and scrap it on the ground. Finally Sasuke held one out.

"This one will work."

Naruto took it with a nod. He turned to the cave floor and started to mentally plan the seal he needed to draw in the confined space he had to work with. He sat still for over ten minutes, Sasuke and Kyuubi watched with without breathing, then Naruto started to move quickly across the floor. His arm swinging this way and that leaving complicated marks on the floor. Kyuubi seemed unsurprised but Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Some of these symbol formulas were more complicated then anything he had ever seen a ninja use. He knew logically that Naruto was smart but he had never seen him in action. He had only seen the books and scrolls that he supposedly wrote or read and understood.

Light gray on granite floors flowed out of the tan hand like water out of a faucet, spilling across the ground; creating a puddle of knowledge that would be the elixir of life. Narutos feet slid from stance to stance low to the ground like silk as he spilled his work across the stone.

"Ok"

All eyes snapped to attention.

Narutos voice was cracked, something in the pit of his stomach told him this was leading to something bigger then anything he had been a part of… even Kyuubi himself. Good or bad it was to late now, as the last stream of gray met the stone floor Naruto committed everything he had to this.

"Sasuke I need you in the middle, just sit cross legged."

Sasuke got to his feet with a cat like slink that may have been covering his nervousness and moved to the middle of the small pond of symbols.

"Ok now I need Karasu…" Naruto moved over to his fox friend and held out his arms. Kyuubi for just a moment seemed like he was going to refuse but shifted to smoothly shift his love from his arms to his best friends. He should tell Naruto that… he is the best friend Kyuubi has ever had in all his long years on this planet… he should let the boy know…

Naruto took the weight of the dying bird. Cool in his arms like a bag of four, he might be to late…. Naruto kept his thoughts to himself.

Sasuke accepted the weight next as Naruto slid Karasu into his lap, Sasuke wasn't sure how this was going to work since he had no idea how this process was to happen and didn't have time to learn. This suddenly there was a warmth behind him that made the cool weight of the raven only that much more apparent on his legs.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"I'm being the medium… what does it look like I'm doing?"

Sasuke suddenly understood, there was the sealed, the vesicle, and the medium… like the fourth was for Naruto and Kyuubi… the most dangerous part.

Sasuke almost jumped when he felt arms go around him, strong arms held him for a moment and Narutos voice whispered in his ear.

"Its all going to be ok…" cracked as before the reassurance was less then convincing, but something in Sasuke's gut told him the reason for that shaking tone wasn't what he thought.

Then Narutos arms moved, he put Sasuke's right hand on the cool silky feathered body.

"Keep that there"

Then Naruto put his own left hand on the birds body and took Sasuke's left hand in his right.

"Now we use our free hands to create the seals while our opposite hands create the bond, I will say the seals out loud before we do them so don't worry about not knowing the pattern."

Sasuke nodded he felt very warm, so very warm with Narutos chest flat against his back, his arms against Sasuke's, hand in hand.

"Ok lets begin…"

The warm breath against Sasuke's ear made all the blood rush where the blush wouldn't be seen. He managed to nod.

"It won't hurt for you at all I promise."

"_**Tori, Usagi, Tora, Uma…" **_

It was awkward at first but soon became natural for the two hands to make one symbol. Kyuubi watched the progression with a numb heart and a growing sense of dread as the room grew colder and colder.

Sasuke felt himself and Naruto growing very warm, not their skin but something deep inside… was becoming an inferno.

"_**Ryuu, Uma, Tori, Tora…"**_

Then like a cool knife gliding over his skin but not pressing down, a feeling beyond anything Sasuke ever knew came over him. And to his embracement he began to grow hard.

"_**Tori, Usagi, Tora, Uma…"**_

Naruto's voice became strained and scratchy as the knife disregarded his skin and pressed into him creating a pain greater then when he released the Kyuubi.

Sasuke felt like every word from Naruto's mouth was a thrust forward and every bit of their skin that touch creating the seals was a pull back to thrust again.

"_**Ryuu, Uma, Tori, Tora…"**_

The inferno in himself grew along with the one behind him as the blond chanted. Naruto felt like he was going to die if the pain didn't stop, no… he was sure of it. He pushed a bit more knowing he was close to the end.

"_**Tora, Ryuu, Uma…"**_

Suddenly Naruto's hand grabbed Sasuke's ending the seals and pressed it down on Karasu where his was only moments ago. Both Sasuke's hands on the bird left Narutos free, he brought them together to use his own seal… he yelled out with the last of his strength.

"_**KITSUNE!"**_

Naruto felt like liquid pain was being pumped trough him and was loosing his grip on reality fast.

Sasuke was shocked still as Narutos hands came apart from the seal and violently slid under his shirt to press into his gut. The palms that touched his skin were like molten steel, his own hand felt like they were on fire, into his hands a force swept through, and from Narutos hands it plunged out into his abdomen.

Then Sasuke was filled with someone he didn't know and someone he knew was Naruto, the feeling that came over him brought him to the edge and coldly pushed him over bringing him to a climax he never knew could be possible. Then the presence of Naruto left him and the foreign one stayed with him burning. Behind him all at once Narutos inferno was extinguished and a cold swept through him.

Kyuubi watched the show of lights and chanting with a fixed expression, but when the cold in the room was very suddenly replaced with warmth and through the bond he felt the cold that was around him moments before, he knew that's something was wrong. Quickly he was on his feet, Naruto was sliding away from Sasuke who was turning to catch the now very cool body before it hit the floor.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke's voice cut through to Kyuubi's bones and he stopped his rush to watch pale arms rap around his Kit… the Uchiha really does love Naruto… the way I love Karasu.

"Kyuubi!"

The demon met panicked eyes…

"He's… cold… what do I do?"

Kyuubi went back into action and was by his bond mates side, he reached out and felt the cool skin for himself. He felt dead but through the bond came a faint beating. That was the only thing holding Kyuubi together, Sasuke didn't have that knowledge…

"Don't worry he's alive I think he just needs chakura and rest." Kyuubi let his chakura flow through the bond, Naruto had used a fair bit of his portion for the seal but the boy had used almost all of his own. Kyuubi felt drained but much more light hearted once the blond was stable.

Sasuke also seemed to calm once warmth started to come back to Narutos skin…

Suddenly Kyuubi looked left, then right, then up and down…

"Wheres Karasu?"

Sasuke suddenly realized he no longer had the bird, where Karasu was before Naruto's head was resting now. Then he felt it, like a second heart beat in his gut that was slowly growing stronger. He looked up to meet Kyuubi's eyes.

"Don't worry, your raven is here" Sasuke pressed his hand into his stomach, "and he doing OK, he getting stronger… and I seem to be becoming very ti..r..e….d."

Kyuubi reached out and caught the Uchiha before his head hit the stone floor. He shifted so both his boy head were on his lap. Sasuke shifted and looked up at Kyuubi with half lidded eyes.

"I'm just going to…rest…for…a…b..i..t…k?"

Kyuubi nodded lightly with a slight smile, then as the boys eyes closed he caught sight of it. Like Naruto had something of Kyuubi's, his whisker marks, Sasuke now has something of Karasu's. In his black eyes half way between the edge of his iris and the edge of his pupil a gray right now sat, the inverse of the ravens black ring in his gray eyes.

Kyuubi readjusted and scooted back against the wall, he was worn out too for all this drama. He lest his eyes slowly shift closed, comforted by the warm weight of his boys… all three of them.

A/N– kinda shirt but it felt like the end of this chapter to me. Next chapter there will be more of whats going on with the other characters…I just didn't want to have to cut into this lovely part of the story to let you know hoe the other were doing, I felt like it would break the trance like flow.

I HAVE A JOB NOW AT VERSION WIRELESS!!! WOOOT its 27,000 dollars a year!


	17. Sharing The Weight

**A/N– **I am sorry for the errors! I know I just don't have a ton of time, this chapter I will try and be more careful! When I am done with this story before the next installment I will edit it all!

And I love all you reviewers!!!!! You make me keep writing thanks for breaking **400**!! I just finished drawing a thank you pic of Naruto and Kyuubi, now I just have to figure out how to get it to you all!

**I JUST BECAME A NEW AUNT AND GOD MOTHER 7/18/09 AT 9:51 AM. Please welcome Evan Michel into the world at 7 pounds 4 ounces. **

**I HAVE A NEW POLL LOOK AT IT AND VOTE PLEASE!**

**Summary-**Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the other him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings-**SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating-** very much an R rated fic… or M… guess that's what it is now… -- bah

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura! –– well she had gotten better in resent chapters.

**Spoilers-** for anyone who is not up to date on the manga –– that's sorta true now.

**Disclaimer– **My dog came into the house half covered in mud and I had to hose him… he was not a happy puppy…

**XxXxXxX**

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sharing The Weight**

**XxXxXxX**

It has been a long time since Naruto had felt anything… at all like what he was feeling now, And now he was only feeling a faded memory, wrinkled and frayed like a picture kept in a wallet. A picture of a moment that you wished could last forever. You keep the picture with you and take it out every day when things get hard, stroke your finger over it wishing that just by having it you can feel the way you did back then.

He yearned to feel something more then that memory. He held the picture of the time he could feel more close to his chest willing it to sink into him, but nothing happened. He still only felt the recorded emotions of the past replaying inside him at the appropriate times, dry and un-unique. He could feel new hate, anger, sadness and everything negative, but everything good would always be like dry toast, flat. Now he wanted it back, for the first time he wished he could pull back what he left behind, but the damage was permanent and the door was locked, he could never get back what he left behind it…

Slightly cold and damp Naruto woke up.

**XxXxXxX**

Tsunade stood at the window in her office. She was dead sober and didn't like it. She couldn't bring herself to drink when everything was on the edge. Jiraiya had been out of her sight for weeks, he has been making plans with the elders for **her** treaty trip to the cloud. Luckily she had thrown enough in their path to stall then for a couple more months then they would of liked.

Everything the Ninja world had worked for could be ripped apart by what the cloud has preposed, why was she the only one in power in the Leaf to see it. She was the only one to see what those… those things would do. They were to powerful and could make anyone a danger to even ninja…

Naruto would be back soon, in only a few weeks… Tsunade walked to her desk to begin work on Narutos mission charts. She needed to keep him away from Cloud and just outside Konoha. She didn't want him to know what she was dirtying her hands with until he had to. He is all she has left and she cant put him in this danger or let him see her sink this low. If she lost him, she didn't think… she couldn't come back from that…

**XxXxXxX **

"Hey there sleepy head."

Naruto blinked up into red eyes. His head was on something warm, he sat up to see his head was on Kyuubi's lap like a sons might be on his fathers… Naruto felt a smile tug at his lips before the recorded dry feelings ruined the moment.

"Isn't he just so cute when he's sleeping?"

Naruto looked down where Kyuubi indicated and did smile for real when he saw Sasuke sleeping with his head on the other side of the fox's lap. He did look cute… how Naruto wished he could love him…

'Where did that thought come from?' Naruto wondered.

He thought he did love Sasuke… but deep down he knew it was shallow and prerecorded. If he couldn't fully trust him he couldn't truly love Sasuke, but he wanted to. More then anything Naruto wanted to love Sasuke, it is the strongest thing he had ever felt and he held onto that. It let him know that maybe one day he would heal enough to make it happen… when he got home maybe… just maybe…

"Hey Naruto"

The blond jumped a bit when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to Kyuubi.

"I can feel that your thinking about some deep things but I wanted to let you know that there is something I want to talk to you about when this whole mission is over. Something I feel I owe you after everything you just did for me…"

Naruto nodded, he didn't know what else to say, he did what he had to do and Kyuubi shouldn't feel like he owed him anything, but telling the fox that wouldn't make a difference.

Kyuubi felt very conflicted, but was certain that this needed to be said. He couldn't protect Naruto forever and he owed him the truth of what happened when he lost Karasu and attacked Konoha… he sighed, now is not the time to dwell on this, he looked down at Sasuke.

"How long is the brat going to sleep?" Kyuubi poked Sasuke's face.

Naruto slapped his hand away "don't do that. He's going to out for a while. There is a loop of chakura going between him and Karasu right now and it takes a lot of his regular energy to make it happen so it works better while he's asleep and replenishing the energy while its used!"

Kyuubi nodded and pulled his hand away from the Uchiha "sorry…"

"Yeah well that's not my worry right now. We need to get to sand in a day and a half…" Naruto ran his hand through his hair.

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke with a wrinkled brow, "can't we just carry him, you know in shifts?"

Naruto blushed "well umm…"

Kyuubi smiled "I mean if it will be to hard for you, you know… in the pants…then…"

Naruto coughed "KYUUBI! Never mind… I will be fine! Lets go…" he stood up red from tip to toe and stormed out of the cave.

Kyuubi laughed.

**XxXxXxX**

Walking… Naruto hated walking. It was so low and repetitive… but once again he found himself walking. Naruto felt like he had done nothing but walk since this mission started, this out of control mission. Now that he thought about it the only part of this mission that had been completed was retrieving that creepy girl… and that took how many days? The worst part was half the team isn't even going to be there for the drop off because their here… walking… again.

Sasuke on the other hand was asleep, two hours into the trip and he still sleeping…

**XxXxXxX**

The greenery had started thinning out a while back and the ground was becoming more like sand every mile. And Naruto felt more and more terrified that Kyuubi was going to hand over Sasuke every second that passed. What was he going to do if he had to walk (ick) with that warm hard body in his arms? (not so ick).

"Hey Naruto."

The boy in question jumped a foot away from Kyuubi in response. The fox raised a brow at him.

"Are you ok?"

Naruto nodded slowly, making sure he kept his distance so there was no 'surprise Sasuke is in your arms'.

"I was thinking…" Kyuubi continued, "this is dumb…"

Naruto cocked his head a bit "whats dumb?"

"Well… I'm a demon who is thousands of years old and there is no one around that's doesn't already know that fact. So why are we walking? Or for that matter why are we still on the ground?"

Naruto caught on, a slow smile crept onto his face. A few moments later Kyuubi was in his four tail form with Naruto on his back and Sasuke slumped over between the back of his neck and his bond mates chest.

Travel sped up exponentially and in a few hours they had caught up to their team mates but stayed in flight high enough that they wouldn't be noticed with their suppressed auras. Their pace that of a Sunday driver as they followed their unsuspecting friends, Kyuubi would swerve left and right like a dolphin leisurely swimming below the waves.

Naruto took note that Evelyn was glancing up every once in a while as if she were just admiring the thin misty clouds that dotted the desert sky, but Naruto had a funny feeling she knew they were there. He didn't take to much note of her looks because he knew deep down that she already had an idea that Kyuubi wasn't what he seemed. She hasn't ratted them out yet so he figured she wasn't going too.

**XxXxXxX**

Soon Suna was coming into view over the horizon. The Village of Sand still just as imposing as ever. Naruto knew it was Gaara's home but he just didn't see the appeal…

"_**I agree, as a fox I have relative that live in places like this but I just never saw what they did"**_

Naruto blinked, Kyuubi speaking in his mind for the first time since they caught up with the others knocked him out of his travel fogged mind state.

"I always thought you were more closely related to the red fox… they don't live in the desert."

Kyuubi chuckled then sped up so he could land out of site and change back before the others got to close.

**XxXxXxX**

Garra sat at his desk working (unlike some Kage's) a light tingle washed over his skin. Naruto was here.

Just as Garra was was moving to get up he felt another presence outside of the demon energy that came with Kyuubi's imprisonment in his friend. The energy was not as strong but definitely demon… another Jinchuuriki?

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura jumped up and down pointing "look their they are!!" her happy smile slipped from her face when she noticed that the boy she was truly happy to see what limp in her blond teammates arms. The strange fox sitting at his masters fee, an almost mocking expression on his furry little face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she started running to her crush.

Kakashi on the other hand continued to read his porno not seeming concerned for his teammate. Those boys were always getting hurt someway or another.

"_Sasuke is probably fine."_

Just as the thought crossed his mind an ear shattering scream cut across the desert. At the gate of The Sand the youngest Uchiha let all the air from his lungs in a sound so loud that the entire village looked up, left and right as the scream echoed off their walls.

Naruto put Sasuke down as gently as he could while he thrashed in agony. He didn't panic and his face didn't hold the confusion or horror of his teammates. He merely looked on with a great sadness and understanding. What Sasuke was feeling was a pain that Naruto felt stretched across his life up to now. Mild and burning for the blond everyday was sharp and acute for the Uchiha. He knew it would end, he knew this was a risk from the beginning… Karasu was healed and the seal was finished but the boys body had not grown around the demon as Naruto's had over time. So now for his own survival the raven was forcing Sasuke's chakara paths wider to accommodate the demon, the paths were becoming more resilient and ones that were hard and had never been used were being blown open violently.

"_He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong,"_

Kyuubi didn't look at the screaming boy, he looked at the silent one. The one that was making so much noise in his mind; like a broken record he repeated what everyone was hoping.

"_**Kit"**_

"_He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong,"_

"_**Kit…"**_

"_He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong, He can handle it, he is strong,"_

"_**KIT!"**_

….

**XxXxXxX**

Gaara was almost to the gates, the haunting screams still filling the air. Like Naruto he felt an ache in his body all the way down to his bones like his body was feeling the pain empathetically. Everything inside him said that this was a pain he could relate to.

The gates loomed above him, on cue they slowly creped open when the guards saw his approach. Their Kage was there to keep them safe from whatever evil may try to bring them down.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, everything burned like a thousand white hot knives running across his skin and through his chakara channels. He knew he was on the ground and that his team was surrounding him but his vision was of the inside of his eye lids.

"**Chick… be calm. It will all be over soon."**

Sasuke was surprised by the voice in his mind, even through the pain he knew the voice was right, it would be over. He could feel his body changing slowly. The pain was focusing on certain places in his body, everything was going to be different.

"**You can always go back after chick, everything will be ok…"**

"_Ok?… OK?! I'm going to be a demon…"_ through the pain Sasuke yelled back to the voice.

"**Is that so bad? Kyuubi's a good guy and Naruto normal enough."**

"_I'm not going to be me, will I look different?"_ Sasuke felt the pain pulling back slowly, or was he getting used to it?

"**For a time, once we've settle it will be OK, you don't see Naruto running around with demon parts… though he could if he wanted to."**

Sasuke was trying to respond but his mind went foggy as the pain started to intensify. A warmth was sliding down his back. The metallic scent that was hitting his sharpening sense of smell brought an image of red rivers to his mind…

**XxXxXxX **

"KIT!!!!!!"

Naruto blinked when his view of Sasuke was blocked by a figure that grabbed his shoulders. Red eyes stared into his blue… Kyuubi?

Panic filled Naruto. Kyuubi was human form! In front of his team!

"Kyuubi! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The demon smirked and slowly moved from the boys line of sight. Naruto felt an arm get slung over his shoulder. "Don't worry kit, you can trust your team. I've spent a lot of time watching them."

Suddenly their was a presence on the blonds other side, with a glance he met Gaara's green eyes.

"What's happening to him?"

The wonder in the sand nin's voice seemed foreign. Naruto moved his gaze back to his… whatever Sasuke and him were.

"Hes becoming a Jinchuuriki, all at once his body is adjusting."

Sasuke whom had been calm for the past few moments let out a scream to rival the ones before. Rather then squirm in pain, this time his back arched and red spots began to form over his shoulder blades. Naruto let out a breath as he also took note of the white hair replacing black at the base of the boys neck.

Kyuubi patted his bond mates shoulder. "See nothing to worry about, he was strong enough."

Naruto nodded.

Then red filled the air, all the on looking faces, pale and tan, became speckled.; black burst from Sasuke's back. His blood spreading like an aerosol through the air as the dark feathers fanned from his skin, rubbing the edges of the lacerations and sending the red mist forth suspended in the air.

"And its done."

Naruto would of looked at the fox who spoke if he could bring himself to look away from the figure standing in the middle of the small circle of people. Through the red mist Sasuke stood in a limp fashion. His head back and arms hanging at his sides in an tired way, Naruto took in his new look.

From the boys back two huge glossy black wings stained with blood protruded. They were folded so the top of them reached just above Sasuke's head which now had two toned hair. Most of the hair was the same color and the style was also unchanged, but at the bottom there was a shock of white.

For a moment nothing happened and no one moved, then Sasuke's head slowly tipped to the side to rest his cheek on his shoulder. His eyes met Naruto's… _"his eyes changed too"_

Still black as night they not had a gray ring between the center and the edge. The blond vaguely wondered what they would look like with the sharingan activated.

"Corvus albicollis"

Kyuubi whispered his arm tightened on Naruto's shoulder. The blond knew in some part of his mind that was Kyuubi that the action was due to seeing the traits of his loved one before him, it was pain and joy.

Just as Naruto started to worry that something went wrong in the bonding because the other boy didn't move or show any signs of recognition. Something happened…

A smirk.

Naruto felt his forehead vein pop… that smug, arrogant, pompous…

"SASUKE-TEME!"

A/N– so yeah I'm not dead and this story will finish someday. The updates will be few and far between. Real world sucks. Never graduate.


	18. So he explains

**A/N– **So life has truly changed for me… I am no longer in the real world as I was when I wrote that last chapter (so long ago) I now live across the country and am going to school for Game concept art. This is something I have wanted to do for a long time, but it's costing me a lot of money. Anyway I should probably start the chapter… YAY FOR NO MORE REAL WORLD JOB!

Oh thanks for the reviews! Love ya!

Strange thing, I was looking through my fanfic folder and found a sequel to my old fic inu, youkai, mikos and spirit detectives… its 17 chapters long so far (and poorly written cuz I was in high school). I don't know what to do with it lol. I apparently never posted it or I took it down… I cant remember.

**Summary**- Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the real him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings**- SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating**- very much an R rated fic

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura!

**Spoilers-** for anyone who is not up to date on the manga up – – that's so not true now its kinda funny.

**Disclaimer**- I know something is truly wrong.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**So He Explains…**

XxXxXxX

The darkness we sometimes find within ourselves never seems to surprise us as much as we think it will. While thinking of darkness and evil as a abstract concept we can pull away in disgust and say we would never succumb to something so awful. We would never drop our morals like we sometimes see other do.

Then comes a time when we do something, we lie, we steal, we think something so horrible that we would never speak it out loud. Even though we know its wrong, we are not particularly perturbed by the small action or though we have committed. We let it pass as natural and continue our day…

XxXxXxX

It was late at night, Kyuubi was soundly asleep, having reverted to his small form shortly after revealing himself to the others. No one had brought it up yet since more of their minds were taken up by the sight of Sasuke with wings. Big black wings.

Everyone had gathered into the sand village and was currently lodged in a small inn, each with their own rooms this time due to the generosity of Garra. Sasuke had passed out shortly after his wings had formed, taking just enough time to piss Naruto off.

The blond felt a tug at his mouth to smile and frown at the same time as he remember the moment before Sasuke collapsed. That boy could twist him around with a simple action and it amazed Naruto to no end…

Now though it was hours after the event. Sasuke was pronounced fine by the medical ninjas that examined him. They said he was just resting and team 7 only had to wait for him to wake up.

This is how Naruto came to find himself alone, on his back with his arms behind his head and a small fox sleeping on his chest. He stared at the ceiling hard, we was trying to figure things out in his mind. A sorta self organization of thoughts and feelings. He almost had everything where he wanted it… but there was a hole like there has been all along. A spot where his mind felt empty and it impeded him, his feelings for Sasuke were blocked from blossoming to full potential. This hole in himself seemed to stem from something darker. Something he needed to confront when he got home.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke had woken up long ago, he didn't feel any need to inform anyone since he felt OK and it was obviously late. He also lay on his back with his hands folded on his chest. He noted that his wings were gone, probably all the other changes too for now.

He was listening to the things in his head, often when he lay awake he could hear the sounds of a deep tunnel. The noise it would make if a constant wind were blowing through it. The sound is dark and damp, there's no light at either end, he vaguely wondered if it was always night outside this tunnel in his mind, or maybe it was a infinite loop? Possibly a perpetual motions device, the first of its kind right in his head. A continuous source of energy for his hate and anger that haunts him. A good reason to never be stagnant.

He could only conclude that there was something wrong with him. Something very wrong. Ever since he activated his sharingan for the first time since he returned his old feelings returned. He felt angry, anger that could put a village in flames. He wanted to move, run, find his brother and kill him. Sasuke fought the feelings with everything he had. Somehow this time around he was on the outside looking in and could tell his feelings were not logical. Even so he was slowing losing the fight.

Suddenly there was a stirring inside him. And all at once a power like nothing he had ever felt flowed through his body. Like a ocean wave crashing in the cliff side he almost felt as if she should have been swept away and crushed. Karasu woke up and his full power had returned. Logically Sasuke knew that's this ravens power was a candle to the roaring fire that was Kyuubi, but at that moment he felt like he could take on the world, maybe even kill his brother.

The burning need to run after his sibling started to rise in his chest… and eyes? There was a burning forming in his pupils that was slowly radiating outward across his iris. It was similar to the burning that proceeded crying but in the wrong part of his eye. Sasuke was confused, very confused… then pain. He gripped the bed and clamped his teeth tight to keep from making noise. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't want to alert people yet.

His eyes shot open wider then they have ever been and he couldn't close them no matter how hard he tried. His back arched off the bed and his knuckles turned white gripping the sheets. The pain was coming to a point where he was going to scream even if he didn't want to. At this point he thought maybe he should because he was started to get scared. Then the weirdest thing to ever happen to him came about. He didn't think anything would top growing wings but this definitely did.

From his wide open eyes a crimson mist started to slowly rise, like the smoke from the tip of a cigaret it curled upward and dissipated. After only a few seconds that the pain had stretched to minutes it was done. The pale body slumped to the bed boneless and sweaty.

After a few deep breaths Sasuke pulled himself up and walked to the mirror over the dresser. He knew sometime during that whole process his sharingan had activated. Now looking in his own eyes he was shocked. The blood limit looked exactly the same except the red was gone replaced with the pearly white that covered the rest of his eyes, just like what had happened to his brother for a few moments last time they met.

"What the…" he murmured while studying the new development closer.

"**You didn't expect me to share a tainted body did you?"**

Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin at the new voice in his head.

"Karasu?"

"**The one and only… who did you think it was, Kami?"**

Slightly annoyed and still confused Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and went back to his bed to sit. "At this point I would probably just accept it if you said you were…"

"**Alright then I'm Kami and you shall do everything I say!" **Karasu mocked.

Sasuke was getting more annoyed by the second, "just tell me what happened and why my blood limit it the way it is, and would you come out here and talk to me I'm not used to the telepathic thing."

The pale boy felt Karasu sigh which was weird for him, then a red light shot from his abdomen and a man materialized before him.

Sasuke felt the breath leave his body, before his stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His Naruto was handsome and pretty, Sasuke still preferred him, but this dark creature was different. He was the most feminine a man could be while still being manly.

He was taller then Sasuke but seem about a 2 inches shorter then Kyuubi who was the tallest of the four Naruto being the shortest. He was lithe but with tight corded muscles from what Sasuke could see. Like Kyuubi he wore simple pants like a Karate uniform and his shirt was like a wife beater. Unlike the fox whom favored randomly wearing different combos of reds, oranges, browns and greens, something he may of picked up from being in Konoha so long, the raven was in all back with the stitching for all the cloths being in white. His hair was somewhat similar to Sasuke's the front was separate from the back but past his shoulders and much less stiff, the back was stiffer but spiked more down. The bottom of the back was white and his eyes were large and beautiful but still had a hardness about them. They were gray with a black ring like Sasuke's when he transformed but reversed. Lastly his face was soft, if he wanted to he could of passed as a woman but there was just something about him that screamed male.

He turned to Sasuke and the moon light from the window cascaded over him, he glowed… if Sasuke was pale then this guy was dead. He was like a giant reflective surface in the moon light. He vaguely wondered if he burned in the sun or if he had dome demon power that stopped it.

The raven gave a warm smile that held nothing but comfort and caring. Sasuke felt himself warming on the inside at the look. There was so much gratitude that he felt uncomfortable. Karasu seemed to understand and said nothing, letting his face tell all for a moment.

Everything about this creature was warmth, like the liquid sun that sits on the horizon before soaking into the earth, he filled the room with his light aura, it shaped to fit the room so every corner was filled and no one was left out of his glory.

Karasu's smile changed to one of general happiness and acceptance, he tipped his head a bit to the right and cocked a brow. "You wanted to talk?"

Sasuke suddenly fell to earth and found his voice. Blinking hard once he looked into his new bond mates eyes. "What happened to my sharingan?"

The raven leaned back against the dresser, "oh that…" he started as if it wasn't a huge and painful event.

"I didn't like the feel, it was tainted, and as I'm sure you noticed I'm not evil. I didn't want to share space with something so bitter and hateful. I prefer a lighter more warm setting." He made a wafting ester with his hand.

Sasuke was just more confused then before… tainted? "I'm still confused…"

Karasu gave another smile, Sasuke was starting to get annoyed by them…

"Not sure I can explain but there was taint in your eyes and body so I cleansed it out. The biology of your eyes didn't changes so they work the same their just… cleaner. Do you feel different?"

Sasuke sat for a moment, his mind wandered. He noticed that the room was less dark with Karasu in it. He though on his feelings. He discovered that he kinda hoped deep down that this kind demon would be to him what Kyuubi seemed to be to Naruto. That surprised him, but made some sense that he would long for a closeness like that… then he noticed.

The ever present anger and hate, the need to move, run and kill were… gone. He wasn't fighting anything. What the hell was his blood limit?

"I don't feel anything bad anymore, before I always had in the back of my mind revenge. Now its gone…"

Karasu Nodded, "it was probably amplifying anything negative you were feeling, I'm sure its still there, its just so much less compared to before it seems gone right now."

Sasuke nodded slowly still trying to get used to the feeling.

"I think you should look into the history of your limit and see if you can find out how this happened."

"I think your right" Sasuke whispered.

There was a weight shift on the bed and a warm arm came around his shoulder. The smaller boy looked at his bond mate in surprise as the arm tightened like a half hug.

"It will be all right"

Sasuke at that moment knew it would be. For some reason he couldn't help but trust the raven. There was just something inherently good about him. Though if their banter before was any indication he had a wicked sense of humor. But being Kyuubi's mate for 500 year would do that to anyone…

XxXxXxX

The next morning everyone was gathered in Garra's office. The two demons of the group weren't present so the others thought. Both were currently inside their host whom were standing very close like the two demons inside were magnets dawn to each other.

The two lovers hadn't had a chance to see one another yet and were very antsy. Unfortunately they understood that some matters needed to be settled before they had the time that wanted for a proper reunion.

Garra sat at his desk looking out at the five people in the room he could see. Sakura was on his right and next to her was Kakashi, then Naruto, Sasuke and lastly Evalyn.

"Soo…" the sand nin started "I take it that the red headed man was Kyuubi and the experiments you wrote about to me were fruitful. Now I'm left wondering what happened between you leaving for this mission and arriving here…"

Sakura got that fiery look she gets, "I would like to know whats going on at all!" She said loudly but everyone was aware her inner Sakura was saying something much more insulting.

Kakashi had to nod his head in agreement. He from the day so long ago it seemed in Naruto's apartment he know something was up, but he could never put it all together.

A flash of red light and the red headed man they all saw yesterday was in the room. He leaned on the Kage's desk with a smirk. Everything about him at that moment yelled "trouble!".

"I think I can answer that!" He said joyfully.

Naruto slapped his palm to his forehead. "I thought we agreed that you would stay in your chamber during this…"

Kyuubi adopted a innocent look. "Well I thought you would assume I wasn't going to listen…"

Naruto removed his had from his head and sighed. "You have a point… you never listen."

Sasuke could feel Karasu stir at the sight of his love but he knew the bird would stay put not wanting the attention.

At Naruto's sorta permission Kyuubi jumped into the story with what he knew that all wanted confirmed first.

"So I'm Kyuubi. Nice to meet you!" He smiled a mouth full of fangs at them and basked in their tensed fear. Oh how he had missed this. He was a fox after all and trouble was his game.

He continued after a short pause to make then squirm. "And no I'm not going to kill you…"

From their he explained the same half story he gave Naruto back at his apartment about why he attacked Konoha. then he jumped forward to Naruto's seal altering keeping it brief and only letting out what he had to for the blonds sake. Then lastly he explained the finding of his raven.

Once done, everyone just gaze at him slightly glazed over from all the information.

Sakura was the first to speak. "So your not evil…"

"No" Kyuubi responded, then added, "unless you count my devilish good looks" he then gave a dashing smile that made her blush. He was good looking.

Naruto silently pinched the bridge of his nose.

After a few more moments of silence Garra met the eyes of one Uchiha Sasuke. The boy falt different in every way. The sand nin could attribute some of the change to his new occupant but he also felt there was something fundamentally different.

"Well now that everything has been cleared up I think team 7 should have the day off before continuing the mission."

Everyone in the room except Evalyn felt a chill at those words. She was the only one who didn't know how odd it was to hear those words from the Kage of the sand. The tone of his voice did register with her as well as the others, this wasn't a request…

Everyone turned to leave, Kyuubi moving back into his cell…

"Naruto, Uchiha, a word."

At once the entire team stopped.

"You said to take the day off." Sakura insisted, once again feeling like something monumentally important was going to pass without her present. She no longer felt like she quite knew the boys she once called her team.

She however did not receive a verbal answer, only a look that told her she was a guest in this Kage's home and she shouldn't push her boundaries.

She was Taken back by the message, she always thought Garra was a friend to her team. This man before her was not a friend to anyone, he was a leader.

Turning without another protest, she and the rest left.

XxXxXxX

Sanctuary, that's what this room had become. It has lifted him up and helped him over come his "blue" period. In Garra's case it was more like red homicidal period… but either way it was his solvation. His power brought him to the top and the ability to gain the love of his village brought him peace. The blond boy in front of his gave him the gift of understanding, of knowing someone understood, and that was the spark that set off the events inside him that brought him to this room. For that Garra would forever be in his debt.

Now, here he was with the only person who ever reached him in any meaningful way, and with that person was the only person who reached _him_ in any meaningful way.

Garra looked into blue eyes, the eyes of a friend and understood what was being asked.

Please…

Naruto needed him to opened up with some sort of understanding to the new Jinchuuriki.

With a sigh Garra shifted his gaze to a darker one.

"I guess I should welcome you to the club."

Naruto chuckled, Garra's resent realization that he had a sense of humor was and interesting transition. The humor he used was rather dry, like he didn't water it for a long time.

"Garra, not that your welcome wasn't appropriate but I wanted to ask about a few other things while I have you alone."

Garra raised his nonexistent brow, "really, well I have some questions of my own so maybe we can trade."

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke took a step forward gaining the attention of the room. "I also want to discuss something that happened to me last night."

"You mean besides having yourself joined to a demon?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a serious look knocking the smile off his face.

"Yes something else happened when I woke up in the middle of the night."

Naruto almost fell over backwards, Sasuke activated his sharingan, the pearly white that glared at him almost made his heart stop.

"Their like Itachi when we met him in the desert…"

Sasuke nodded and turned to Garra, "I now we haven't had the best history but if I could be given access to your village records to figure out what's happening to me I would be very grateful."

Garra looked at the Uchiha hard, he meant the gratitude he promised. The old Sasuke would never mean it that way this boy did.

"I will give you access in exchange for explaining what happened with yor brother and the events of last night."

Sasuke felt like that was a fair deal, so he explained…

A/N– so in this chapter as you will find out, one block between our boys was fixed. Keep and eye out for next time!


	19. Evelyn's Eyes Llorando

**A/N– ** schools trying to eat me but I'm still going.

**RedYentl– **thank you for reviewing every chapter in a row, it made a hard day a bit better and helped me bring this chapter out. *hugs*

**Summary**- Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the real him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings**- SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating**- very much an R rated fic

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, a very OOC Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura!

**SPECIAL WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER, RELIGIOUS TONES ARE VERY HEAVY AND ANYTHING SAID IN THIS STORY IS FOR THE STORY AND NOT ANY TYPE OF PERSONAL ATTACK PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED.**

**Thank you, Sami-chan**

**Spoilers-** for anyone who is not up to date on the manga up – – that's so not true now its kinda funny.

**Disclaimer**– this chapter is for you and only you ^^ Evelyn starts the ball rolling on the second book!

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Evelyns Eyes**

_**Llorando…**_

XxXxXxX

For every life that is given, one must be taken. Thus, for every life that is taken one must be given. There is a balance to the universe. That's what ninjas believe. Like the alchemist of the west, the east has its own theory of give and take. But ambition brings forth many challenges and many advancements in all areas.

Like every animal on this planet, people strive to learn to survive. They learn to kill in better and faster so they may have a safe place to rest and a chance to pass on their genes. Unlike every other animal, humans now strive to kill for more then natures intended purpose.

The leaders of this time are all very aware of this development in society. The wise ones reach out for ways to hold back the advancements of weapons and to soothe the anger and hate of the human race.

The wisest have come to see that demons of all sentient beings have learned to live the closest to harmony. Still they have war and death like the rest, but the wisest know we may yet learn something from them.

_And earth was without form, and void;_

The human race is young in comparison to most everything in the universe. To demons they are children learning how to share for the first time, how to see the world from a view outside their own needs and wants.

_And darkness was upon the face of the deep._

But where they are children in their actions, in their "faith" and in their politics; they are gods in innovation, that is born from their weakness. Their most powerful asset is formed from their lacking, and is as awful as it is great.

_And the Spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters._

Where they need to mature… where everything is green and untrained. This is what from their greatest beauty will from.

_And God said, let there be light._

Humans have defeated the night…

_And there was light._

Humans have defeated the seas…

_And god said, let the waters under the heavens be gathered unto one place, and let dry land appear._

Humans have triumphed over the lands and their distance…

_And God called the dry land earth. _

Humans have bent the forest to their will and shelter…

_And God said, let the earth bring forth grass, the herd yielding seed,_

Humans have turned the land to their nutrients…

_And fruit trees yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed is in itself, upon the earth. _

Humans greatest gift and greatest curse is their innovation…

_And it was so…_

XxXxXxX

"And it was so."

"What?"

Tsunade looked up at her close friend, Shizune who had a slightly confused expression.

"What was that you were just reading?"

The Hokage looked down at the papers in her hand, something her father had given her when he came back from a trip to the west. Its what the people there believe in, their faith in words. It was something tangible that they hung onto when tired and when sick… something they could find peace in. logically she new like many religions it was used in the worst ways against its people, but the hope it brought to them was why they let it happen, to some it was worth all the pain and tyranny. Tsunade has always been fascinated by religion, ninja have always believed in nature and the earth, their Kami is the power that's in the mountains, sands and waters. To believe it all came from one being, one great source of all the answers, someone who will listen if you believe and will help you if you ask. Then when your request goes unanswered you can say it was part of the beings plan and meant to happen What a luxury that would be.

Sometimes the other religions spanning the country worried Tsunade, that one day they will look for more followers and try to bring down the Shinobi nations. Now her mind is taken up by something much more dangerous… human Innovation. Something that has raised the world high, something that her people have kept in control for many generations. Hundreds of years ago before Konoha has even been conceptualized; men and women who later became the ninja traveled and worshiped the earth and the chakra. Only together in balance can both be strong, but human ambition can sometimes cause them to stray from the path. Those elders didn't hate advancement, they held it up as something great and they respected it, they way you do something that can be as hurtful as it is wonderful. They kept it from prying apart the people from the land they lived on.

Blue eyes felt something like the burning of tears, but it couldn't be… she was strong for her people and now was not the time to break. Tsunade put the book aside and pulled the travel papers forward for her trip to see the Raikage.

"Its nothing Shizune… nothing important."

XxXxXxX

Silence…

It had be explained. The fox, the raven, the white eyes that a killer had looked at them with.. All the facts had been put forward (only the facts). Now silence.

Naruto wasn't sure what the Kazekage was thinking, his face was as blank as always. Was he angry that they strayed from their mission? Was he confused? The blond agonized in his mind, of all people he has met Garra was someone he felt might understand some things that even Sasuke couldn't… about being hated and earning love. The last thing Naruto wanted was for Garra to be angry with him.

He would understand why if Garra was angry, unlike Kyuubi and Karasu, the red heads house guest wasn't quite as friendly, and he was always a bit against the Biju and now Naruto has put one, or something similar into another person…

"Naruto"

Naruto looked up.

"You know you are the only one I trust with the missions I requested completed, so I will find a way to distract the rest of team seven, finish them quickly."

To say that he was confused would be a bit of an understatement. Garra just heard an amazing story with many parts that should make him at least pissed off if not raging mad, but here he was talking about the mission that frankly… Naruto forgot he was on.

"Woah woah… hold on a second. Did you not hear everything me and Sasuke just said."

Garra smirked a bit, "yes I heard you perfectly clear, I have known you for sometime Naruto and I wasn't lying when I told you I trusted you. Everything you told me seemed rather unavoidable and I know that you would still get what I requested done in time, and you did so far."

Naruto smiled softly, "as thanks, but your not mad about me putting a demon in Sasuke? After everything you went through with yours it doesn't make you angry I condemned someone else to our fate?"

Garra was the one that smiled this time, a real smile, though not a big one. "It had taken me many years but I have come to terms with my demon and rose above it. I have no doubt Sasuke will do the same. Plus not all the demons are quite an blood thirsty as mine. "

Naruto gave a slight nod, happy his friend wasn't angry at him. "Then before we get to the mission I wanted to ask one more thing."

Garra nodded.

"Evelyn, her eyes… what are they?"

The Kazekage was expecting this question after hearing that the other had seen her use them. "That's something I think you should ask her, its not my place to tell."

"Ok"

Sasuke watched the two demon holders talk, though now he has to add himself to that category, he was amazed at their ease of interaction. Apparently Naruto has been doing missions on the side or something because they seem very close for people from two different villages. He would have to ask the blond later, for now he just wanted to get to the records room.

"Kazekage-sama, if you wouldn't mind I would like to see the records room."

Garra nodded "yes, I don't think you will find anything on your blood limit there but I did promise. As I was saying you got your first part of the mission done on time so you have a day before you have to do anything, take the time to get other things done."

Naruto gave a foxy grin, "I need a break!" He said in one of his old boisterous voices and turned to leave the office.

"And Naruto…"

The blond stopped and looked over his shoulder at his friend.

"Don't cause any trouble."

Naruto frowned, "why would you say that?"

Garra glared at him "because last time I called you here I was doing paper work for a week after the stunt you pulled…"

Garra continued to dead pan at Naruto whom continued to smile for a moment.

"Don't worry so much!"

With that his two visitors were gone.

"He will be the death of me…"

XxXxXxX

"So what did you do?"

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin, Sasuke and him were walking for a good five minutes in silence,

"What?"

Sasuke glared, "Dobe, what did you do to make Kazekage-Sama do paperwork for a week?"

Naruto's grin threatened to split his face, even though he put up a dumb act for years his ambitiousness was real, and so was his trouble making. Everything had been so very serious for the last few days, he went form doing his every day things to having Kyuubi outside and then everyone finding out, also Itachi, the thing with Sasuke, finding another demon, putting him in Sasuke, everything! Its hard to believe its only been close to a couple of weeks, he hasn't been able to lighten up, which is something he does when he leaves Konoha, he acts like him self, and that wasn't going to change with his team around. If there's one thing about being really smart that Naruto has learned over his life, it's that its hard to find ways to amuse yourself, so he takes the time to find new ways…

"Well…" Naruto began.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke and Naruto continued to walk, Sasuke was still impressed with all the things the blond had done to this village, he felt sorry for them. But after all the stories he could understand why Naruto liked it here. This was a village that had overcome their fear of the demon holders, they even made one their leader. So even the people who know Naruto's connection to Kyuubi accept him.

"Ah there they are!"

Narutos voice broke Sasuke's daze, they had decided to find the others and figure out what everyone was doing before they wandered around. Naruto's out burst brought Sasuke's attention to their group milling around the market, Kakashi, Sakura and Evelyn.

Kyuubi waited patiently, soon he would see his raven, only a little bit more, make the group happy then they could vanish for a while, it was for the best. Knowing Karasu was safe was good enough.

For now.

XxXxXxX

In a small Shabu Shabu place on the outer rim of the village the group sat. they had time, a whole day without something to do or worry about, it was surreal for some of them. After gathering in the market they decided to eat, then after shooting down Naruto's ramen idea they ended up here, in silence.

Then Naruto asked the one thing on every ones minds, "Evelyn… your eyes… what are they?"

A collective intake of breath….

Her sea foam eyes looked into Naruto, strait through him making him shiver, Then Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke.

A singular intake of breath, "I see what is inside you… the truth."

Naruto felt a single bead of sweat roll down his temple, "so you knew…"

She nodded, "yes I knew the fox was there and what he was and how you are bound, but I also see what kind of beings you are. Your happiness and your pain."

Naruto let out a breath, knowing if she sees all of that then its OK, she knows they mean no harm.

"But don't miss understand… its…" her soft musical voice cracked just a bit, sounding like crystal tapping.

"It's a very useful skill… but…"

"You wish you never had to bear it…" Naruto finished.

Evelyn's eyes misted over making them even more sea like.

"It made my life unlike anything anyone had lived, I couldn't do anything normal…" her voice began to raise, and the almost stoic girl became human before their eyes… so painfully human.

"Why are you-" Sasuke of all people put his had over Sakura's mouth stopping her from finishing, she was asking why this girl they barely knew was telling them all of this. Sasuke knew that many people couldn't understand like him, like Naruto did, that this needed to come out of her.

"These things… eyes, they took everything from me. I couldn't even…"

a tear fell.

"I… he… the things I felt he never… but I knew."

More tears.

"I KNEW! Everything… inside him…"

A moment of hysterical sobbing.

"No love… none.."

She calmed down slowly, and again there was silence.

For a moment it seemed as if she was done, then in the smallest voice she had, she whispered.

"We can not ask our feelings to stop. Nor can we ask them to start."

_Yo estaba bien por un tiempo -I was alright for a while-_

"The sun will set, and in some places it will look like it is seen through water and is slowly melting into the ground, while in others it will look like a fine mist spreading out from a bright cloud of warm colors."

_volviendo a sonreir luego anoche te vi -I could smile for a while but I saw you last night-_

"Maybe where it is water children hope for sun filled blossoms to spring forth from the horizon."

_tu mano me toco y el saludo de tu voz te hable muy bien y tu sin saber -you held my hand so tight_

_as you stopped to say hello you wished me well you couldn't tell-_

"Maybe where it is mist the children think if they could only reach that spot the air would smell wonderful and make them shine."

_Yo que pense que te olvide pero es verdad es la verdad-I thought that I was over you but truth is truth-_

"When you see the truth, always and everywhere these dreams and imaginations are gone, and they do not fade away but are ripped form your grasp as you try to cling and claw at the ground in fury."

_dime tu que puedo hacer no me quieres ya -darling what can I do for you don't love me-_

"This is because the truth is black, black and ugly… it is the reason children are so easily able to forgive, because they can create a world outside truth in their imaginations."

_siempre estare llorando por tu amor -I'll always be crying over you crying over you-_

"I never had that, I always knew, always saw what was inside, even if I didn't want to."

With that she stood, her chair not making a sound on the floor.

No one at the table could completely understand what it was like, this type of life.

No one could bring themselves to stop her, no one had the right,

And none of them knew yet, this would be the last time they would ever see her.

_Llorando…_

A/N– first part of the chapters italics is from Genesis, the creation of earth. The second is from the crying song from Mulholland Drive. Everyone youtube the song its called _llorando_

I think I have the right Spanish lyrics, tell me if I don't. I know the translation is rough.

Not super happy with this chapter *sigh*


	20. Color Blind

**A/N– ** Sorry for the wait. Sometimes I forget how much I love writing.

**Summary**- Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the real him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings**- SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating**- very much an R rated fic

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, a very OOC

Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura!

*EXTRA WARNING THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!*

The lemon is not super descriptive so I don't get in trouble…

**Spoilers-** for anyone who is not up to date on the manga up – – that's so not true now its kinda funny.

**Disclaimer**– this chapter is for me, sometimes you need to do things for you. Sometimes they hurt you as much as they will someday help.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Color Blind**

XxXxXxX

It was a moment in time that Kyuubi thought would never come. Time exist not in a line but as many dots in a cloud. For this fox his one special dot that could release all his pain had been lost in the mist. For years he was sitting on the side of the road waiting for his ride to relief not knowing the road wasn't a strait line.

But the meandering of the pavement did help him arrive here in the most unlikely way.

Karasu stood in the middle of the room of the Sand inn. His normal aura of calm filling the room to the brim, even more so then normal like he was trying to make sure Kyuubi would want him still. As if there was any doubt… but his lover didn't know why he never came to save him.

Kyuubi took a step forward slowly away from the door.

"Karasu…"

The Raven look down at the floor for a moment.

"Kyuubi…"

His voice betrayed all his fears and doubts.

"I didn't mean to lose you, I would of searched for you if I could have… then I thought you were dead." Kyuubi blurted out not knowing how to explain.

Karasu let out a breath, his fox still wanted him he could tell. With his worst fear under the carpet he plunged forward. With a movement faster then any human he launched himself at Kyuubi slamming him back against the door making it shake on its hinges.

Kyuubi waited for the punch he knew was coming. The warm lips that met him were not what he had expected. He froze for a short moment thinking it was all in his head. When the lips moved he was shocked back to reality.

Suddenly all the pent up emotion in the fox burst out in the almost violent action of pushing Karasu across the room until he fell onto the bed.

Kyuubi press his mouth to his ravens so hard he knew it must hurt him, but the pain was welcomed because it proved he was there.

Karasu felt warm tears hit his cheeks, he pressed back harder against the painful kiss, _I'm here…_

Kyuubi felt himself being flipped over and let it happen. With the raven on top the kiss ended slowly.

The dark eyes looked down into warm red. Karasu's tears and Kyuubi's both running down his cheeks, mingling as they rolled, allowing their pain to come together.

Karasu raised his fist and slammed it down on Kyuubi's chest, the fox let him. Then again the raven struck out, and again. Faster he pounded on his lovers chest until he was hysterical, crying, sobbing, pounding… screaming.

"I would understand if you hated me…" Kyuubi said softly through the yelling, but he knew he would be heard.

Karasu stopped and looked long and hard… "you know I can't even if I wanted to."

Kyuubi gave a small smile for the man on top of him.

"I will explain everything, but I need to ask you to wait until we get back to Konoha because Naruto disserves this explanation as much as you do… just know that I love you, I want you and I always will, it wasn't my choice to leave you back then…"

Karasu nodded "Ok, I can wait as long as all those things are true."

Kyuubi smiled again, then gently reached up and pulled the smaller one to his chest, no more words were needed. There was nothing sexual about their action, it was so much more to just hold each other.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the next room over to their bond mates. They tried the best they could to block their minds to give the two demons some privacy. The only reason they were in the next room was Sasuke was still unable to be to far from Karasu in this early state of the bond.

They sat in an awkward silence. The moment they left their demons in the other room both couldn't think of anything but what they might be doing.

The silence was broken by a loud bang and the shaking of the door frame one room over.

"I guess it was a warm reunion…" Naruto half joked.

Sasuke let out a half grunt half laugh in response.

XxXxXxX

The next morning there was a warmth besides him that filled every part of his body with light and happiness. Reaching out with his hand he put it on the head resting on his chest. The silky dark locks ran over and under his fingers like warm water.

The one still sleeping let out a sigh of contentment as he reached up and covered the hand on his head with his own pale one.

Naruto looked down at the midnight eyes…

Karasu looked up into red ones…

XxXxXxX

Naruto felt more in that moment when his eyes connected to Sasuke's then he had since he was a child. He knew that it was far from what he should be feelings, he still had a mental block of some sort. But after this moment he was determined to confront what was behind the door when he got home so he could make the boy on his chest his forever.

Sasuke gave a half smile up at the blond. For the first time he wasn't embarrassed to wake up with Naruto in bed with him. At this point he gave in to his feelings, what ever Naruto gave him, he would take and try to be content.

"We must have fallen asleep waiting." Sasuke mumbled still drowsy.

Naruto nodded, neither made a move to get up.

XxXxXxX

Kyuubi was happy… he was normally settled or amused, sometimes mildly happy when Naruto was involved. But for the first time in many years he was content. He smiled at the eyes looking up at him.

"What are you grinning about?" Karasu smiled back, he already knew the answer.

"You" Kyuubi answered anyway.

Karasu reached up with both arms and rapped them around his fox's neck and let his cheek rest back on his chest. "I don't want to get up…" he murmured.

Kyuubi slid his hands that were resting on the ravens back down to cup his ass. "Then lets not." He responded.

The raven felt pleasure he had been missing for so many years cause a shiver to run down his spine. Kyuubi felt his own body start to respond when his felt his smaller partner shiver.

Karasu moved one of his hands from around the red heads neck and slid it to rest on his cheek, raising his head he looked into red eyes for a long moment. He found what he was looking for and slowly slid up the tan body below him bringing his lips to rest on Kyuubi's.

The moment they touched lighting struck both bodies. The distance Karasu moved to Kiss the fox was enough to have their hard erections press into each other.

The kiss became hard and needy, Kyuubi pressed his tongue against Karasu's teeth until the raven let him in. at that moment Kyuubi flipped the pair devouring his bird like a fox should.

Both demons could feel that their hold on the block between their minds and their bond mates was slowly falling, the pleasure making them lose control.

Kyuubi put that thought in the back of his mind and ground into his lovers hardness. Karasu arced off the bed in a way that could only be described as beautiful.

Shirts were gone and the feeling of their skin touching almost made both finish right then. Rushing to feel whole again Karasu reached down and started to untie his own pants, Kyuubi pushed his hands away and cut the pants with his claw before doing the same to his own.

Kyuubi pushed himself up to remove the offending cloth , when they were both free he lowered him self slowly… the first contact was like fire, as he added weight it felt like hot coal pressing, a pain in the best possible way.

The block was slipping farther…

Karasu couldn't wait, foreplay tossed to the side, the moment Kyuubi was settled Karasu opened his legs causing his fox to slide down and line up at his entrance.

Kyuubi was worried they were going to fast, that he was going to hurt the other man. Karasu threw everything away and pressed himself down. Their connection was like an explosion, a wonderful mix of pain and pleasure.

And the block fell between their minds…

XxXxXxX

Sasuke and Naruto were still in bed and still in the same position.

For sometime they felt like something was going on with their bond mates, but the block held and neither thought much of it. Both were silent having nothing important enough to say to break the wonderful moment.

Sasuke was resting his cheek on Naruto's chest looking off into the room while Naruto was still on his back studying the ceiling.

Then like a volcano blowing out its sides rather then the top a feeling like nothing Naruto and Sasuke could even imagine slammed into them. Love Greater then over 500 years and … Pleasure.

So much Pleasure. The boy found each others eyes like magnets, and they couldn't look away.

Sasuke felt like his face was on fire , he was on top of the boy he liked feeling love and lust that weren't his own while also being as hard as a rock. Judging by the redness on the blonds face, he was on a similar thought path.

"We should get up…" Naruto whispered in a husky voice he didn't mean to use.

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed…

Neither moved for a moment, then all at once the both darted off the bed trying not to let the other see their erection. Naruto ran into the bathroom leaving Sasuke alone in the main room.

XxXxXxX

The demons were sweaty and panting, the larger one slack on top of the smaller.

"That was good…" Karasu breathed out.

Kyuubi could only nod.

They drifted into a nap.

XxXxXxX

And hour later they woke to pounding and yelling from the room next door. Their demon hearing making it that much louder.

"Naruto! Open the door!" Sasuke's yell went right through the wall.

Both demons were confused…

"NO!" Was the blonds reply.

"Come one your going to be late to your mission!" Sasuke tried to use the mission as bate.

"NOOOO!"

The demons could almost see the Uchiha sigh.

"It wasn't that bad…." Sasuke didn't sound very convincing.

"IT WAS! I can never look at you or them again!" Naruto threw back.

At that moment the demons understood, and they laughed… they laughed hard.

XxXxXxX

When I was young I read love stories… I dreamed that one day I would find a love true and pure and I would be happy.

When I was 17 I fell in love for the first time, and it ended. Life got in the way. His career over the affection.

In the stories love was the most important thing… in reality that is often not the case.

But that first love never stops haunting you.

Tsunade looked out her window…

On the street a white haired man walked talking with the elders.

XxXxXxX

A/N– sooooo… sorry for the wait. I am in school again. For animation and game art! So I have been a bit over booked.


	21. Come as me I'll come as you

**A/N– ** WILL BE LOOKING FOR A BETA! This installment of the story is almost done and I want to edit the entire thing before starting the next book.

Beta will be fixing any huge grammar problems, spelling problems and such. I want the wording the be left the same unless it makes no sense then I obviously messed up.

OMG I drew this years ago to thank you guys for 400 reviews… now I guess its thanks for 550 lol. (take out spaces)

Young Naruto with Kyuubi.

http:/ i495. photobucket  
.com/albums/rr315/Sami065/26796_525755170759_49801880_31189223_6424773_n.jpg

Traveling back across the country in two days… maybe I will write Chapter 1 of book II on the plane…

**Summary**- Naruto is not like everyone thinks he is, he hides his true self from everybody. The few who know about the real him know very little. When various events force Naruto to spend time with his team mates in situations outside of the norm he finds it hard to keep up the act.

**Parings**- SasuNaru, some KakaIru others not decided.

**Rating**- very much an R rated fic

**Warning-** sexual situations, foul language, self mutilation, attempted suicide, a very OOC

Sasuke. And bitchy Sakura!

**Spoilers-** for anyone who is not up to date on the manga up – – that's so not true now its kinda funny.

**Disclaimer**– its almost 5am… god I'm hungry.

XxXxXxX

**Red Walkways**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Come as me, I'll come as you Part I**

XxXxXxX

The trip home was… awkward, to say the least.

Or possible a little more then just awkward.

Naruto couldn't even look at Kyuubi, Karasu or Sasuke… at the very moment the blond was walking at the front of the group and refused to glance back or speak to anyone.

Right behind him was Kyuubi with Karasu at his side, lagging slighting behind on the ravens other side was Sasuke. He and Karasu were still feeling the effects of the seal and weren't comfortable being to far from one another.

Kakashi and Sakura were bringing up the back staying slightly separate from the others. Both felt slightly nervous about the demons and also like they weren't really part of the group. They kept silent and to themselves.

The sandy ground was beginning to harden and small amounts of green were spotted here and there. Sasuke was taking note of a patch of drying grass as it passed by, his eyes stayed fixed on it until he had to turn his head, then he would find another patch to look at causing his eyes to dart around.

The Uchiha was unaware of what his own eyes were doing while his mind wandered, he was frustrated. Firstly because of the blond that was a few feet in front of him. He made the choice to be with Naruto in any way he could, but if he was being honest with himself he wanted the boy romantically. Sometimes he really thought Naruto felt the same way, like when their eyes met or they touched, but then very suddenly the blue eyes would become dull or he would pull away like their touches burned. Frankly Sasuke wanted to slam his head into something very hard.

The whole situation was not being helped by the fact that since the night Kyuubi and Karasu reunited (as Sasuke like to put it) Naruto wouldn't even respond to him when he spoke, he just turned bright red. Once he got the boy out of the bathroom the blond ran out the door and completed their mission alone like the Kazekage had requested. Sasuke let the matter go figuring Naruto would come around with time, and instead of following him Sasuke went to the archives of the Sand to look up information on the sharingan. The entire day ended in failure when he didn't find any useful information on the sharingan and what happened to his and his brothers, and then he went back to his and Naruto's room to find the blond was still avoiding him.

"**Don't worry chick he will come around…"**

Sasuke's brow twitched.

"_must you call me that?"_

Sasuke could feel the raven smiling in his mind.

"**Yes, because you are young and you are now my charge."**

Sasuke's brow was almost vibrating.

"_If I am your host doesn't that make you my charge?"_

Karasu seemed to think for a moment.

"**Noooo…. I am much older and wiser then you so even if you are the host you are also the charge by default."**

In the hope of keeping his eye brow attached Sasuke mentally sighed so Karasu could hear and let the subject drop.

There was a few minutes of silence…

"**Would you rather be called chicklet?"**

"NO!" Sasuke barked out loud before he could stop himself.

Everyone looked at him, even Naruto, Sasuke met his gaze ignoring the other eyes on him. Naruto promptly turned bright red and spun to face forward again without a word.

Sasuke let out a very loud growl causing the stares to cease.

Sakura looked at Kakashi who looked back and shrugged. Both of them noticed the blonds odd behavior but had no clue to its cause.

"**I know you are upset because Naruto is giving you mixed signals, but don't worry to much chick. Things like this work themselves out eventually."**

Rather than Sasuke becoming more irritated the smooth voice in his head calmed him this time. he had the feeling his bird was very empathetic and could project feelings to manipulate others. At the very moment Sasuke didn't really care if he was being influenced to feel calm, it was nice.

Kyuubi watched the exchange between the two conclude and Karasu turned to him. Their eyes met and Kyuubi understood, Sasuke was becoming frustrated with Naruto among other things.

"_**Kit"**_ Kyuubi prodded Naruto's mind.

There was no response except for the blonds face becoming flushed again. Kyuubi sighed knowing that pushing that matter in particular wasn't going to help so he plunged forward.

"_**I know your listening even if you wont answer so I am going to lay it out plainly. When we get back to Konoha there are some things we both need to do… I have… I have something I need to speak to you about."**_

Both minds felt a sense of stillness, something beyond silence…

"_**And you… you need to open the door." **_

The stillness fell upon them again, heavy like humidity settling on the skin of their minds.

'_I know'_

"_**If things get tough remember why you are doing it, facing that room…"**_ pain choked the mental link and flowed into the air, Karasu looked at his mate.

Kyuubi ignored the attention while collecting himself, it always hurt to think of that room, it was his fault that door had to be locked in the first place.

'_I'm doing it to be with him.'_

For a moment Kyuubi had to remember the context of the response, he nodded slowly in agreement.

XxXxXxXxX

The letter was held loosely in her hands.

She had no more excuses.

Three months.

The light from the window she stood in front of brightened as the sun was freed from the clouds cover. Below on the street she could still see the white haired man that had sealed her fate walking into the distance with the elders.

Tsunade clutched the letter, crushing it in her fingers.

The pressure built.

The pressure of protecting the village, of someone she loved betraying her, of trying to combat something she didn't completely understand… it built and released from her eyes.

The tears slid slowly down her cheeks, the first tear she shed since this whole situations started.

As if her body was suddenly weighed down Tsunade slid away from the window to her desk. The grip her fingers had the paper became slack, her strength slipping through her eyes and away from her hands.

She was meeting with the Raikage in three months to supposedly enter an agreement with the cloud to share those awful things. She had to decide what to do, would she go along with the plan Jiraiya has been pushing her into or does she enter the Raikage's territory and seemingly do a 180 on him to his face while trying to explain her point of view.

The letter fluttered to the desk top as Tsunade slumped into her chair. Konoha and Cloud have always had a rocky relationship… her choice was simple. Put herself in danger or her people… the answer was easy… so easy.

Tsunade reached for her sake, not bothering with a glass she slammed back half the bottle and with a thump it was back on the desk. She was then holding another letter, an older one, much older.

The scroll was yellowing and the edges frayed with over use. This one piece of paper was once the rock she stood on, the wall she could rest on when she needed a breath. Now it was painful to hold it.

For so many years there was a white haired boy following Tsunade wherever she went. He always stood right behind her asking her out and bothering her. On some days she wished he would leave but she never seriously voice this because having him there, one step behind her was what kept her going every day.

She loved him…

Over the years of her life Tsunade had lost many loved ones, and this white haired boy was one she could never survive losing.

Every time she rejected him he came back and stood that one foot to her back. Sometimes facing her ready to catch her if she fell, other times his back was to her ready to defend her blind side.

For all the time he stood at her side she wondered if he understood why she always turned him down. Until the day she found the scroll she was holding in her hands. He left it for her to read if she choose to, he didn't hand it to her in person or ever recognize he was the one to write it, and Tsunade never brought it up. Her silence was the yes she could never say to him out loud.

Tsunade unrolled the scroll for the last time…

_Dear girl in front of me,_

_I will always be right behind you for when you need me._

_I understand you have lost so many people, and I also know you love me. You have never said it to me, you have never accepted my offers to go out, but when you look at me when I offer you a hand up when you fall, I can see it. I can see it when you're there for me when I fall._

_I know you turn me down because you are scared that if you let yourself go you will lose me to death. I know that no matter what I say to you, you wont change your mind…_

_But the thing I understand the best is that if you did accept and then you did lose me, it might be the beginning the last day you ever wake up._

_So I offer you freedom, if you ask I will abandon my space right behind you. _

_Otherwise I will stay where I am even if you reject my offers to go out until the day we die. I will hold my post._

_If my presence allows you release from even the smallest bit of pain, if only enough that you rise from your bed each morning then I will also be happy where I am._

_If only to get away from your pain I would let you be me if I could._

_To get away…_

_Come as me,_

_And I'll come as you. _

The letter was left unsigned but the hand writing gave him away. A small smile lifted Tsunade's lips for a moment before falling. He offered her a way out of what could only be defined as stalking… but she remained silent and he knew it was a yes… keep following.

She rolled the old scroll up and put it back on the desk, the desk was cleared of everything but the scroll, the letter from the cloud and a single oil cup with a lit wick. she clutched the half bottle of Sake in her hand tightly for a moment then she tipped it bottom up pouring the rest of the strong liquor onto the letters.

She only hesitated for a single second before she tipped the oil cup over. For a moment she a surprised at the speed the oil burned, the fired started to spread from the wick as it was tipping.

Tsunade stood and left her office slamming the door behind her.

Later that day she would come back to find that only a few minutes after she left, Shizune came to her office and discovered the fire.

The desk would be mostly destroyed but the floor would be salvageable. Tsunade would shrug it off as a drunken accident.

XxXxXxXxX

Long ago they left the dry land behind, the trees became thick and the air heavier with humidity. Team seven plus their demons were only minutes from Konoha. Not a word was spoken since Sasuke's outburst.

The moment the gates were looming over the horizon the entire group could feel the tension release for every member except one blond. When they about to cross the threshold of the gate into their home Naruto spun around on his heals coming to a stop directly in front of Sasuke.

The Uchiha was shocked to say the least, he almost tipped forward in his effort to stop walking before he ran into Naruto. Their faces only inches apart they stared at each other.

The entire group stopped to watch the confrontation, except the demons who began to shoo the others away leaving the two boys alone. The others to scared of the demons starting a fight with them to refuse.

Naruto knew he didn't have much time because of the seals pull on Sasuke, he counted on it.

Once they were alone before Sasuke could say a word he found his mouth covered by another. There was no hesitation on Sasuke's part, from his lips all the way to his toes he felt electricity, his hands came up to cup Naruto's cheeks.

The blond was crying, Sasuke didn't know why but hoped it was because he was happy. Though deep down he felt like something was wrong. The kiss was strangely desperate for being so innocent, but Sasuke wanted this so bad he over looked it.

Naruto felt… he felt… nothing. With every fiber of his being wanted to feel something. Frustrated tears ran down his face as he felt a crackly recorded and replayed version of what he should feel… like a memory, he was once again pulling out that old faded picture and recalling what he wanted not what he had. He felt nothing but pain. Always.

As suddenly as the kiss started it ended. Naruto turned and ran.

Sasuke was stunned… then it dawn on him. The desperation, the tears, maybe this was Naruto's way of coming to him, telling him he was in trouble.

"No…" Sasuke whispered.

He took off after the blond but half way to catching up he felt pain and pulling and fell to his knees. His body wouldn't move. The seal!

"_Karasu! I need you to come here!" _

Sasuke expected the demon to appear quickly with his speed but he continued to be alone.

"Karasu!" He called out loud and mentally, desperately.

Then he got a response.

"_**I'm sorry" **_quiet and sincere.

Sasuke pounded his fist on the ground, tear welled up as he continued to fight his body.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto stood in front of the door, the key he retrieved in his hand. He felt it when Kyuubi appear beside him, his hand fell onto the blonds shoulder.

"This first?" The fox asked.

Naruto nodded. The kiss had sealed his decision, he needed to regain what he lost. The reasons he cut it out were slowly fading. The reason why he had done it in the first place was fuzzy and this was all caused by Sasuke… it was amazing.

"Yes I need to do this first, I know what you are planning to tell me is important but…"

Kyuubi tightened his grip on his host shoulder.

"I know what's in there, no matter what was happening I told myself if you decided to open the door everything else comes second, it was my fau-"

"Don't…" the word was quiet and choked through the tears that reappeared on Naruto's cheeks.

He put the key in the lock and slowly turned it, wincing at the resounding click that filled the apartment. As he reached up and put his hand on the handle he remembered the day Sasuke tried to open the door thinking it was the bathroom. Such a stupid thing the think of but for some reason it made him feel calmer.

The handle was hard to turn like it had been rusting in place over the years, but it turned.

The air that came out of the room as the door swung open was stale and metallic. One bare bulb hung from the ceiling of the dim room, Kyuubi's hand tightened again letting Naruto know he wasn't alone. Naruto knew he wasn't alone, in this room he was never alone… he reached over to the wall on his right and flipped on the light. He looked into the middle of the room at, himself.

**The End**

A/N– So that's the end of Red Walkways… yeah I did it! I ended a book with part I of a two part chapter arch…. Sorry.

Though it is old and I never really finished it (maybe someday I will)

Here is a pic I did of what's in the room. (remove spaces)

http:/ i495. photobucket

.com/albums/rr315/Sami065/26796_525755160779_49801880_31189221_3343805_n1.jpg

Keep your eyes out for Book II White Lies!


	22. Preview

A/N- so I wanted to let you all know what I am currently working on White Lies! So to prove it here is the opening and also a new doodle I did of what's behind the door.

White Lies ~

Lies are a social stigma that circulate through every society like filth swirling through a clean pool, universally thought to be bad without contexts. They blanket like snow fall over a village; slowly collecting, seemingly harmless… until you are trapped, covered and hidden by the white layers of icy deception. Reflective as glass their glare blinds onlookers. The only people who can save you are glancing away from the glare and never notice you being crushed under the weight of your own words.

We lie to ourselves so we can go on believing our own reality; we lie to others to keep them safe, wrapping the cold white blanket close around ourselves, aware of our bodies cooling and the grim hand of our own webs rapping around our throats.

She could feel the tightening of the hand and the coldness of her skin. She was surrounded by a wall of freezing false words, she built her fortress and she will go down with it when the time came…

He was finally going to shed his icy blanket, ready to let the warmth back in for the first time in ten years. When the time came he would be brave and let people see him with the flush of health and warmth in his cheeks, the real him.

If truth is black, secrets are red, and then lies are white…

http: / i495. photo bucket .com / albums / rr315 / Sami065 / behindthedoor . jpg

(remove spaces)


	23. Forum and Preview 2

A/N- I am so sorry! I keep posting on RWW and you guys probably get all excited and then its not the White Lies announcement.

I wanted to let you know I have opened a forum for this trilogy where I will be posting info on what I am up to and where you guys can talk about the series (my books of the real anime/manga) I also might be adding more previews as far ahead as Black Truths because I do have pages hand written for that.

Also if the interest for this trilogy and forum is high enough I might hold contest for art or previews and I will accept input on where the story should go. Lastly I might also ask opinions and hold in forum polls.

The forum is named **Red, White and Black Trilogy** and the link is at the bottom of my profile!

NOW FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE READ THIS FAR!

Here is another small preview as a reward…

**White Lies~ **

Sympathetic understanding, and pity: after almost ten years, not a single drop of anger has dripped into the still blue waters of the child's eyes. In contrast the current Naruto's eyes were rippling with terror.

After all the time that passed, nothing in the room had changed. Dust never settled and the small rivers of blood never dried, still red as the day it met the air.

"so you finally came back for me? Or have you come to rid yourself of my burden for good?" said the eight year old boy.

Naruto felt a shiver run over his skin. The child's voice sounded like he was in a deep cave, it gave the impression that at any moment a drip of water from a rock ceiling was going to ring through the silence between his words.

Looking into the mess he had made all those years ago Naruto felt the sick sensation of shame creep into his chest…


End file.
